


Western RP

by Unforgivensinner



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgivensinner/pseuds/Unforgivensinner
Summary: This is just a roleplay I have, inspired by The Great Northern by bun_o_ween. I'm uploading it so we can reread it lmao it's not a story, pls don't read this, just pretend it doesn't exist





	1. Chapter 1 ✓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with a tick means it's been proof-read and edited for any spelling/grammar mistakes. The rest have just been copied and pasted and will be checked later.  
> ▪  
> Edit: I'm not going to check for spelling/grammar anymore because there's so much content;;

Ciel Phantomhive was certainly a prissy teenager. He was 19 years of age and he hadn't had to do a single thing for himself. Maids cleaned the house, private tutors taught him everything he needed to know, a chef cooked all of their meals. Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were owners of the biggest mining company in the West. As soon as the Gold Rush of 1849 hit California, hundreds of thousands moved in hopes of becoming rich. But the Phantomhives had already bought the most successful part of land. All the gold there was theirs. The mining company had been passed through generations, as well as all the wealth it generated. So unlike most teenagers, he'd never had to work a day in his life. In fact, he'd never left his city of Coloma. Life for Ciel was easy, the only thing he ever had to struggle with was the blazing summer heat and difficult work he was set by his tutor. That was until one summer night, the teenager woke up to the smell of smoke. That wasn't unusual for the Wild West, everyone was smoking and lighting bonfires for heat and to cook food. His window was open after all, it was hot tonight. But this smoke... it was thick, heavy. He could feel it in his lungs. And when he opened his eyes, he could see it. He could feel the heat on his skin, nothing but a pair of thin silk pyjamas coming between them. Something was wrong. Ciel was out of his room immediately, already coughing as he stumbled down the halls. His parents couldn't have left already, they would have woken him up. So the teenager started to run to their room. Their house was a big one, lots of empty guest bedrooms and other miscellaneous places. He only stopped when he saw a figure at the end of the hall, dressed all in black. Then another. Then another. And then a fourth came into view. Before he knew it, there were eight. They weren't his parents, nor were they the maids or his tutor. They were intruders. And they were coming for him.

Of course everyone knew the big mansion and the rich family by the name of Phantomhive. They were the richest in this part of the country, maybe even in the entire country, or were at least one of the richest families. As much as everyone respected them, there were people who were jealous and wanted that huge amount of money for themselves. A group of ignorant people just like that came for an unwelcomed visit tonight. They killed both parents and were now looking for a boy. Everyone knew Ciel as well, he is the prettiest male alive, so why not have some fun with him as well as his money? The bandits already took all the riches and set the mansion on fire, since it would be easier for them to find the boy. Ciel would probably run out of his room, that way they wouldn't have to check all of them. And they were right. Eight men stood in the end of the hallway like hungry animals and the ninth one came from behind. He wrapped that long greyish hair around his hand and kicked Ciel at the back with his knee in hope to force him into falling. "What a treat." One said with a smirk when they all came closer. They had bandanas covering their faces but only leaving their eyes exposed. Everyone went crazy for this feminine looking boy.

The urgency of the situation hadn't quite sunk in yet. For a few seconds, he just stared at the eight figures at the end of the hall in terror. Their demeanours were menacing, tall and shadowy because of the smoke obscuring the hall. But they were certainly there, and they'd seen him. All eight were looking at him with the most disturbing grins Ciel had ever seen. Adrenaline hadn't set in yet, it hadn't quite processed that he needed to run. Even if he did, he wouldn't get far. The teenager wasn't great at running when the air was clear, never mind when his lungs were filled with smoke. The men would catch him, or he'd pass out from lack of oxygen. So all he did was start to back away, he was too scared to run. And he didn't want to turn his back to those men. As much as the sight of them set terror into his heart, at least he knew where they were. He kept backing up until he bumped into someone's body. Before he had time to react, he was kicked, crying out in both shock and pain as he hit the floor. That's why the other men weren't chasing him: he was walking into another. He felt the dull pain on his scalp as his hair was pulled, adrenaline finally setting in. But it was too late now. Of course he started to struggle, to try and stand back up and get away, but the man was holding him tightly. Ciel was still coughing from all the smoke. The men had their mouths covered, they were unaffected. "G-get off me!" The teenager demanded between coughs, watching the others come closer with the devilish grins still on their faces. "Stay away from me!" But the boy was all talk. His threats were empty, there was nothing he could do. Even if he wasn't being pinned to the floor, he had no idea how to protect himself other than running as fast as he could. He had no weapon, he was outnumbered.

Nine horny men would never let their whore run away. They all surrounded the girly looking bluenette while he was on the floor. The guy which hit him held his hair tightly while he was crouching next to him, grinning perversely. "Why ain't you unconscious yet?" He laughed out and squeezed a fist with his free hand. The exact same fist soon hit the boy's stomach but the guy held his hair so tight so he wouldn't be able to fall down. "Now be a good babe and stay quiet, aight? We gotta get out of here before it's too late." The man hit him again in the same spot but even harder than before. "Boss, the fire is gettin closer. We gotta go." One of them warned and took out the rope. "Damn you, Charlie. Lemme have fun for once"

What were they gonna do to him? Murder him? Kidnap him? Rape him? Ciel was terrified, his hands were shaking as he fumbled for the man's hand, trying to take it off his hair. Everyone had always said that his long hair was a nuisance, but that was because of the heat in California, not because of how easy it would be to kidnap him! Of course, no matter how hard he tried to pry the man's fingers away, they wouldn't budge. Ciel's grip started to get a little weaker, he was becoming light-headed. The lack of oxygen was getting to him, he was breathing in heavy amounts of smoke. The boy started to struggle less. But he was still conscious, he was well aware of the man crouching by him and speaking to him. And he was certainly aware of the punch landed to his stomach. It winded him of the little oxygen he had left, crying out in pain. Even if Ciel wanted to scream, he couldn't stop coughing. And even if he was able to, who would hear him? The house was big, the sound would barely reach outside. The next house was quite a few metres away. The next punch brought tears to his eyes, doubling over in pain. Well, his body _tried_ to, but the man was pulling him steady by his hair. Wait, the man said they were leaving? To go where? At least he wasn't going to be killed right here and now, which wasn't much reassurance. Ciel struggled and wriggled loosely as the men tied him up, his vision going hazy. The control in his body was getting weaker. A few minutes later, Phantomhive slumped to the floor. He'd fainted. The lack of oxygen mixed with the adrenaline had gotten to him.

They tied the weak boy up who soon fainted anyway. That made everything so much easier since he wouldn't be so loud now. The gang ran out of the building which was being burnt to ashes and jumped on their already nervous horses. The boss slumped Ciel over his horse behind him and ran out of there. Ciel's dead looking body bounced on each step the horse took but the man held him in place so he wouldn't fall off. He was leading the eight other men as they all rode in the night. They were planning on running far far away, at the other end of the country but they can't do it in one night. The dangerous men, now rich men, were riding under the bright moonlight for days. Ciel regained consciousness an hour or so after they'd taken him, and the boss simply cracked him in the side of his temple with his gun and rendered him unconscious again. That cycle continued until they were at least 200 kilometres away from the city of Coloma. They stopped in the middle of nowhere, they were in a desert and no one seemed to be around. The sun was already rising in the distance giving the early morning sky a reddish colour. The boss threw Ciel down in the dirt and soon was off his horse as well. The other men did the same. "Are you sure that's a boy?" One of them asked while they were all standing around the body on the floor. That brought a smirk on the boss' face. "There's only one way to find out."

Now he was unconscious, Ciel easily submitted to the men easily. No struggling, no screaming, no protesting. The fact that his body had gone limp wasn't even a problem, the teenager was light enough to carry. Fainting actually made it a lot easier for the men in every aspect. Ciel started to... dream. It was like he'd never passed out. He dreamed that the man was still punching him. Ciel kept grasping at his hand, struggling even more and digging his nails into him. The man, who he knew was the leader was now, tugged at his hair and started dragging him. The teenager kept screaming, trying to get away as he was dragged down the stairs and out of the house into the dirt. Until he felt the cold barrel of a gun against his forehead. Ciel's screaming stopped, just laying in the dirt and shaking in pure fear. Then they pulled the trigger. It was then when he regained consciousness, breathing hard and screaming. Well, he tried to scream. It was muffled, now noticing that he was gagged as well as tied up. He was looking up at the morning sky from the ground, all orange and glowing. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd been kidnapped, it would be a pretty sight. Where was he? He'd stopped screaming a few minutes ago when he realised it was a dream. All he could do was stare up at the men, as they questioned his gender. It happened all the time, what with his long hair and dainty appearance. The skin on his knees were all scraped and bloody, it was sensitive. For men who worked, their skin was tougher. That was accompanied by the worst headache Ciel had ever felt. As the man smirked down at him whilst saying that, Ciel shook his head, trying to push himself away from him with his tied-up ankles and wrists. His pyjamas were thin, silk and now dirty. It was warm, it was only a tank top and shorts. It wouldn't be difficult for the men to pull them off him.

They finally saw the boy waking up which pleased them. Fucking an unconscious body would feel like fucking a dead one. So of course they were happy when Ciel woke up. "Oh... look who's awake~" The boss grinned and crouched down again but this time having Ciel's waist underneath him. Another man lifted Ciel's tied wrists up to keep his pretty body fully exposed, and kept them in place. The rest of them just watched. "What'cha got in here, huh?" He took out a pocket knife and slowly cut the soft yet dirty fabric of Ciel's sleeping shirt. He cut it in half and accidentally pierced Ciel's pale skin while doing so. "Flat. You must definitely be a boy then, huh?" He questioned which was followed with a chuckle. His strong hand cupped Ciel's jaw and squeezed it tightly. The man brought their faces much closer but kept that weak body pinned to the ground. The smell of a liquor hitting that pretty face. "Have you been with a man before, huh? Do you know how dick feels?" He stared directly into the boy's eyes.

Being straddled by the man made him feel even more tiny and helpless. He couldn't move at all. Ciel felt so scared, these men were going to do whatever the hell they wanted to him and he couldn't stop them. They were going to rape him, and who knows what else! No one was around at all, they were in the middle of nowhere. It was just dirt and a bit of grass. Seeing the pocket knife made his eyes widen, he genuinely thought the man was going to stab him. It made tears prick in his eyes. It was a relief when he realised that it was just to cut off his clothes, even if he didn't want that to happen either. The cold steel of the knife was against his chest, wincing as he felt it pierce his skin slightly. Looking down, he saw a thin line of blood. When the boss asked if he was a boy, Ciel nodded his head, hoping that he'd take his word for it. Those thin shorts and his underwear were all he had on. That was all that was keeping his modesty. A quiet gasp could be heard behind the gag as his jaw was grabbed so harshly, pushing his head back into the dirt to try and create some distance as the man pushed his face into his own. The question he was asked made his skin crawl, feeling sick. He was too scared to ignore the man, knowing that he could easily get violent. He was pressing a knife to his chest after all. So the rich teenager shook his head 'no', staring into the man's eyes in fear. Ciel felt like he could barely breathe, he hated this, he hated this so much! The boy had never been so terrified. The tears that were in his eyes had started to spill down his cheeks, looking down at the knife still close to his chest.

The man looked rather disappointed when Ciel said no to his question. He had heard tales about this brat around this side of America that he was pretty good in bed. Someone must be lying. The smirk stayed fixed on his lips. "You'll find out soon then." He laughed evily and raised his hand which tightly held onto the knife. It looked like he was going to stab Ciel. But instead he buried it deeply into the dirt next to the boy's head. He held Ciel's head in place, ripped off the gag, and he began to passionately kiss him. It was messy, disgusting just the man himself, but he didn't care. Of course he didn't. He didn't care about anything at all. He forced his tongue deeply into Ciel's throat but broke the kiss after he felt it was enough. Saliva connecting their lips for a short moment. "We are gonna get some fine ass money on the black market for you." He told Ciel without looking away from him, a glint of pure evil in his beady eyes. His hands went down and slid both the bluenette's shorts and underwear down, leaving him completely exposed for all nine men. "Or maybe I should keep ya for myself? Which one would you like more?" Ciel had no choice but to accept his fate.

Being such a high prestige family, there were a few of rumours about the Phantomhives. That their mining company promoted slave labour (which it didn't, of course, all the workers were paid), that Vincent and Rachel's marriage was at breaking point (again, it wasn't), and that Ciel was a good fuck. Word spread around town that he was gay, and from that, came men who claimed to have had sex with him to boost their reputation. They said that he was a little whore, that he moans like a girl in bed, even that he slept with men for money. But Phantomhive was a virgin. He'd only been in a relationship with one guy, and that was kept secret from everybody. When Ciel saw that knife being raised, he screwed his eyes shut, preparing for a lot of pain, tears still trailing down his cheeks and onto the dirt. Instead he heard the thud of the knife into the ground next to him. Ciel barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief when his gag was undone and the man forced his tongue down his throat. It felt disgusting, making him writhe and struggle underneath him. Then Ciel did something rather stupid: he bit the man's tongue. He couldn't help It, he wanted it out of his mouth. The taste of blood could be felt on his teeth, spitting it out onto the ground. And when he was stripped, the feeling of the men's eyes on him made him sick. It felt awful, all the man straddling his bare skin. Was the man giving him a choice? Because both of them were terrible, and would probably lead to him being killed. "Let me go! Please, I'll do anything, just don't rape me..." Ciel already knew that the men were doing to forcefully take his virginity right here. His pleas wouldn't change that.

The man cursed when he was bit and drops of blood were falling down his chin like a waterfall. "Fuck you, you goddamn whore!" He yelled at him with so much anger. The back of his hand tried to stop the blood. He grabbed Ciel by his hair again and squeezed a fist with the other one ready to hit him again. But right when raised his fist higher to make the hit more painful, a voice behind him stopped him "What the fuck are y'all doing?" A man all in black hissed, sitting on a black horse and holding a gun pointed towards the boss. He had a dead-pan expression on his face and his looks could kill. All nine men looked directly at the source of the voice and the boss let go of Ciel. "Ayee, Sebastian!" He chuckled nervously and lifted both of his opened palms in the air, like he was surrendering. Sebastian didn't say anything and just held his chin up high, proudly. He had a scar over his nose which couldn't be seen so well because the hat he was wearing was making a shadow. His horse was pitch black and it took a few steps closer. "We are having a bit of fun over here. Take a look! It's that Phantomhive boy!" Sebastian narrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the naked boy who was a mess from crying, blood and dirt. Of course he knew who the Phantomhives are, but he didn't understand why the men were 200 kilometres away form the mansion with him. "What are you planning with him?" He asked one more question and slightly squeezed the gun which kept pointed in the same direction as before. The boss finally stood up from the ground with the same smirk "I told you I was gonna do it."


	2. Chapter 2 ✓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with a tick means it's been proof-read and edited for any spelling/grammar mistakes. The rest have just been copied and pasted and will be checked later.  
> ▪  
> Edit: I'm not going to check for spelling/grammar anymore because there's so much content;;

As soon as his teeth sank into the man's tongue, he knew it was a bad idea. The boss was straddling him, he had a knife, and Ciel was all tied up. He was gonna get beaten for that. The way the man screamed at him made him flinch, and he screamed when he was yanked by his hair. "Stop it, stop it! Let me go!" The boy retaliated, wriggling. Now his body was naked, Ciel could see the bruises on his stomach from where he was punched last night. His knees were all scraped and bloody, and a few other miscellaneous marks covered his legs from where the men had manhandled him. Ciel was waiting for the punch. And then he heard another voice. It was deeper, rougher than the others. But since the boss was straddling him, he couldn't see anything. There were no other voices, was this just one man? Was he associated with the people who'd kidnapped him? With the way everyone reacted, it seemed like this 'Sebastian' had authority over the rest. Was he the real boss? When the man's horse took a few steps closer, he came into view. A lone man in black... with a gun. Ciel didn't know if this man was to be trusted, but whoever he was, he'd find out the information anyway. "They kidnapped me in the middle of the night, they set my house on fire." The teenager told him, still crying silently. Even if it seemed like Sebastian was the leader of this group. He was going to die anyway, what harm would it do to tell this guy what happened?

It annoyed the boss when Ciel said that so he quickly turned around and kicked his stomach once more but this time with his heavy boot. "I ain't asked you a thing." He shouted at him but soon returned back to Sebastian with a snicker. He spit down on the ground and only blood came out. Sebastian didn't even flinch, he was just staring. He looked dangerous "Should have killed ya right there on the spot when you told me." Sebastian told him and his horse made a quick noise. It looked like the animal was slightly nervous. "Aye Sebastian! I know you would never do that! We've been friends since we were young, don't ya remember?" The guy talked like all this was a joke. And then the ravenette pulled the trigger withoit warning. The sound of a gun shouting echoed torugh the desert and all ten horses flinched. The guy let out a scream when he was shot in chest and fell down on his knees like he was made of paper. Sebastian gave a look to the other eight men who looked terrified. He shot two more who fell down dead right next to Ciel. It looked like Sebastian didn't have emotion at all. He didn't even blink when he was shooting these men. "I ain't gonna stop." He warned them and the rest of the men immediately got on their horses ready to run away. There were six still left, but they didn't dare to pull a gun on Sebastian.

Being kicked in the stomach made him double over and start to cough, spitting blood onto the dirt. Ciel had never been beaten before, he didn't know how to handle it at all. This was the first time that anyone had layed a finger on him. Well, apart from spankings from his parents when he was a little kid, but that was nothing. The teenager just laid there naked in the dirt, crying silently with a soft scowl on his face. Ciel kept his eyes on the stranger in black, extremely confused about what was going on. This guy knew that they were gonna kidnap him? Against what the boss had said, the two men didn't seem like friends. Friends didn't point guns at each other and threaten to kill each other. The teenager had learned his lesson, he didn't speak up again. That was until the man in black pulled the trigger... and the boss let out a bloodcurdling cry as he fell to the floor. Ciel had never seen anyone get shot before. Needless to say, he screamed, sobbing. He tried to back away, but that was hard when he was all tied up. And then another gunshot, a dead guy fell right next to him, bleeding out onto the ground. Ciel was terrified, he started screaming even more. Soon enough, everyone had left. It was just him and this... murderer in the middle of the desert as the other men rode away.

They all ran away without even trying to turn back. They could have fought back, but they knew how dangerous Sebastian was so they didn't even try. They were far away in the distance now. The ravenette looked down at Ciel with a cold expression. "Quit crying like a woman." He jumped off his horse and put the gun away. He didn't mind at all that Ciel was fully naked in front of him. The man all in black crouched down next to the long haired one and took the knife out of the ground. "You are so stupid. You had the chance to take the knife out and cut that man's balls off." With the same knife, he cut the ropes which tightly held Ciel's wrists in place. He did the same with his legs too and finally set the boy free. Although he looked dangerous, Sebastian actually might not have bad intentions towards Ciel.

Ciel had never felt so vulnerable in his entire life. He should be sleeping soundly in his bed, safe and comfortable, waking up to his parents telling him that it was time to get up. Instead he was in a desert in the middle of God knows where, naked and beaten and tied up, corpses laying next to him. Ciel just scowled at the man as he insulted him, still crying. He kept backing up as the man in black got off his horse and approached him, growing even more uneasy as he yanked the knife from the ground. The rich teenager was met with even more insults, as if it was ridiculous for him to be too terrified to think about defending himself. How was be supposed to do that?! His wrists were tied, he was exhausted, and all the men had guns. Even if he _had_ managed to stab the man, the others would have shot him. He couldn't take all nine of them, he couldn't even stand up. "F-fuck you..." Ciel hissed though his tears, about to scream at him to stay away until he noticed that he was cutting away the rope. As soon as all the rope was cut, the teenager reached out for his underwear and what was left of his pyjamas, pulling them on. Ciel felt a lot less vulnerable now. The first thing he noticed when he moved was the aching in his muscles, the rope had chafed his wrists and his ankles. They were so sore. As for his tank top, it was more like a little jacket now since it was cut in half. "Who _are_ you?"

Sebastian stood up once he cut all the ropes. He didn't give a single fuck that Ciel just cursed at him. He took a moment to look at the blade of the knife before putting it away, more specifically, to attach it against his thigh next to his bigger knife. He was a real killing machine "That's not important." He simply replied and climbed back into the saddle of his horse. "C'mere. Imma take you back home." He reached out a hand to help Ciel get back on his feet. He didn't know why he wanted to help him, but his main thought was that maybe he will get some cash from the law for returning such a prestigious kid. The Phantomhives were highly respected after all. He'd already received quite a bit of money from the bounty on the boss' head. "Where are you from again?"

As soon as he was as covered up as possible, Ciel stood up. Well, he tried to. The problem was that his legs had been tied up for days, he'd lost the feeling in them. They were dead and aching. As soon as he put weight on them, they gave out and he fell to the floor with a little 'oof'. Ciel eyes landed on the man's plethora of weapons. The gun in his hand, the knives in his thigh holster. There was something about this man that the teenager didn't trust. Too cold, too desensitized to murder, too dangerous. "Yeah, it's important. If I don't know who you are, I ain't gonna trust you and I ain't gonna go with you." Ciel told him, wiping the tears from his cheeks despite the fact that he was still crying. But in all seriousness, what other choice did he have? The boy couldn't even stand up! He had no idea where he was, or how to get home. He was hungry and exhausted and vulnerable. This man was the only help he was going to get. But he, at least, wanted to know the name of the man he was trusting to take care of him. Needless to say, Ciel didn't take his hand. He just sat there on the dirt, trying to act like he wasn't sobbing in hysterics a few minutes ago. "Coloma. I ain't got a home no more, though. I don't know where my parents are either."

Sebastian didn't do anything at all, he held his horse's reigns instead. He didn't care what is going to happen to that spoiled brat. He didn't care about anyone but himself only. "Then stay here in the middle of nowhere and wait for a coyote to eat you alive. You are either gonna die from that or dehydration. The nearest town is miles away." The man explained and turned his horse around to leave. He had his back towards Ciel so he looked at him over his shoulder. The horse's tail whipped away the flies which bothered it. The sun was now high enough for the sky to be painted blue. "You can take the other horse." There were three other horses form the men which were just killed. Two of them were brown and the other one white as snow.

"That ain't what I said. I just wanna know who you are. How do I know that you ain't gonna take me further away and sell me like those men? An introduction ain't that hard." Ciel responded, stretching out his legs to regain circulation. He was terrified, and even if he tried to stop it, fear crept into his voice. His whole body ached, sore and stinging where he'd been cut. Even if this man seemed sketchy, he'd freed him. As soon as he felt like his legs had regained strength, the teenager stood up again. He was a complete mess: his usually blemish-free skin was covered in dirt and dust. There was a little bit of blood on his lips, and a thin line of it on his chest where the man cut him. Ankles and wrists were red raw, all the delicate skin split from the rope. Eyes were red and puffy from crying, bruises littering his thin body. His hair had dust in it from being thrown on the ground, all tangled and messy. It was clear that the teenager needed someone to supervise him. Since this 'Sebastian' was being an asshole, Ciel decided to initiate the introduction. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. My daddy owns the mining company in Coloma. I'm 19. Your turn." The teenager said simply, approaching the white horse. Luckily, Ciel had been taught horse riding.

Sebastian turned his horse towards the boy when he finally decided not to be a brat. "I just saved your life, faggot." He told him in return, eyebrow twitching. Ciel was already so annoying to him and he felt like he was babysitting a toddler. "I didn't ask." The ravenette said heartlessly to the teenager's introduction, and walked his horse closer to the white one. The horses sniffed each other, they looked like they are going to be nice friends. The horses, not Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian didn't even want to think of a possibility of them being anything more than strangers. Sebastian didn't like people. "You already heard my name. That's enough. Now let's take your ass back to Coloma since you ain't gonna be able to do it yourself."

The slur thrown his way made him scowl, he didn't like this guy one bit. The last thing he needed was hassle from this guy, he was still traumatised. His entire body hurt, he felt like shit, he'd been fearing for his life all day. All the adrenaline made him want to throw up. So did the dead bodies on the floor. "Yeah, I know that." Ciel huffed. He guessed that they were just gonna leave the bodies in the dirt. To be honest, that was fine by him. He felt no sympathy to the men that had almost raped him. Since the horse wasn't familiar with Ciel at all, he was being cautious. Simply trying to become familiar with it and it's behaviour. The man's attitude made the teenager even more sour. What was his problem? He was only trying to be civilised, was it that hard for him to tell him his name and where he was from or something like that? He was so rude, so unsociable. "Fine, I got it. You're Sebastian and you're an asshole." The teenager grumbled, obviously not in the best mood. "I can tell that you ain't rescuing me from the goodness of your heart. You want payment, don'tcha?" Ciel asked him, trying to stay civilised. To be honest, he'd be fine giving the man some sort of reward. He'd saved his life, he was returning him to his parents. Without Sebastian, Ciel would have no idea how the hell to survive out here. The teenager certainly had money to spare.

Sebastian only cared about himself and money. He was heartless or at least tried to be. He didn't feel anything towards these men he just killed either, none of his victims made him feel anything more than hate. "An asshole you didn't know you needed until now." He said keeping the same face as before. He was glad that Ciel hated him. He didn't want anyone to have any kind of sympathy for him. The ravenette exhaled, getting tired of waiting for this brat to get on that damned horse. "Is your dumbass going to get on that horse already or not? I ain't planning on spending the entire day with ya. And yes, I want money. Do you have a fuckin' problem with that?" It looked like Sebastian wanted to argue all the time.

Despite never witnessing either a shooting or a murder, Ciel didn't feel sympathy for the men. Yes, witnessing a murder was traumatizing and it was awful to watch someone die right next to him, but he didn't care about them. They were going to rape him, and they would have if Sebastian hadn't showed up. They would have raped him; abused him; sold him to people who would do the same. Despite how much Ciel hated Sebastian and his attitude, what he said was right. The teenager needed him. He couldn't think of anything to say in retaliation, so he just huffed. "I'm gettin' on it, I'm gettin' on it. I'm makin' sure it won't freak out and throw me off. My legs have been tied up for hours, I can barely feel 'em." Ciel retaliated, hopping up into the saddle. The white horse made a nervous noise as it felt the stranger mount him, still untrusting. As Sebastian tried to argue yet again, the rich boy rolled his eyes. "When did I say I had a problem with it? Of course you're gonna be gettin' money. I'll make sure my daddy pays ya when we get back." It was the least he could give to a man that saved his life and was going to return him home. However, Ciel wasn't exactly ready for travelling. The only thing he was wearing was underwear, a pair of thin silk shorts and what was left of the matching tank top. He had no food, nothing to use as a tent for sleeping. Would they even need to sleep? Because Ciel had fainted at the mansion and kept being knocked unconscious, he had no idea how long they'd travelled, or in what direction. Hopefully Sebastian had a plan. Travelling 200km would take around a week, but Ciel had no idea where they were.

Sebastian tapped his boots against his horse's stomach which gave it a sign to start walking. "I hope you know how to ride a horse." He frowned. His back was again turned towards the bluenette since he was the one who would be leading him. Of course he knew where Coloma is. He had been there few times and his coordination is pretty good. He knows the entirity of America. "What are ya gonna do when ya find out your parents ain't alive anymore?" He asked out of nowhere like he knew they were dead. It just made sense to him. If the mansion was set on fire at night, Vincent and Rachel were either killed by a blade or by fire. Besides, he knew those men: there was no way that they would have let anyone live. Sebastian's eyes looked forward only. It was so early in the morning but it was already getting hot under his hat and gloves.

As soon as he saw Sebastian start to put his horse into a walk, Ciel did the same. He was a little bit gentler though, just a light tap against the horse's stomach. The horse needed to become accustomed to him, after all, they'd be travelling for days. This horse had only seen him screaming, which would probably be frightening for it. Come to think of it, he'd probably need to name it to control it. He had no idea what it's name was, or if it was a boy or a girl. "Of course I know how to ride a horse. I've been havin' lessons since I was little." Ciel told him, which sounded rather pompous. He didn't mean for it to be. And as for what he said about his parents... it made him angry. They weren't dead! His parents were smart, the fire was at the other end of the house. "You don't know that. No one knows that. They'll be alive." Ciel relied back, hostile. Of course, the mansion had been burnt down. There were nine intruders, all with weapons. It was liable that they could have murdered His parents, or they could have got trapped in the burning building. But Ciel couldn't think about that, he was still in shock and was traumatized from the last few days. The only plan the teenager had was to go to Coloma and find his parents, they'd know what to do. Ciel had never had to plan, make a big decision, or do anything for himself. If his parents _were_ dead... he'd be lost. He couldn't bear that, he needed them. So he refused to think about it as he followed Sebastian into the desert. Whilst Ciel's limited clothing meant that he wouldn't get hot, so much skin was exposed. He was going to burn.

Sebastian just quickly took a look over his shoulder at the bluenette but then returned back to the desert in front of him. He didn't care what the other one thought because he knew he was right. Sebastian's body was fully covered with dark clothes. The only colour which stood out was his white buttoned up shit. But a black vest was covering his torso anyway. He was silent all the way to the Nevada/California border. The first town the approached was after at least an hour and half of travelling. "We are gonna stop here for a while. You can't walk around in your underwear only." Sebastian said while their horses walked into the town. He was covered in sweat and smelled like it too but at least he was protected from the sun unlike Ciel. "But I ain't gonna waste my money on you."

His parents weren't dead. They couldn't be. They were back at home, worried sick, and would be so happy to see him when he arrived. They'd move into a new house and everything would be fine. That's what he had to believe to keep himself going. The way Ciel spoke, the confident way he sat, it was clear that he truly believed his parents were alive. The first stage of grief was denial after all. So far, the teenager wasn't _that_ warm. He could deal with it. But the sun had barely risen, it had only been a few hours. Ciel knew that he was going to get bad sunburn, he was so pale too. He spent most of his time inside because he didn't have to work, so he never caught a tan or got used to the sun. And he was right. After an hour and a half of travelling to God knows where, the teenager could feel the tenderness of sunburn on the back of his shoulders and on his nose. On top of that, he hadn't eaten or drank in days. Ciel was starting to get light headed... thankfully they reached the nearest town before he fainted. "Yeah, okay... I need rest anyway." The boy agreed, clearly sounding a little out of it. He needed to wash all the blood and dirt off him, to clean his hair and tie it up, to get clothes that would protect him from the sun and to eat something. Walking into the town was such a relief, even if people were staring. Until he saw one of the signs for the town. "Nevada?! Damn, Coloma is thousands of miles away! It's gonna take days..." He whined as he got off his horse. "Where's the nearest bath?" Since Ciel had lived all his life rich, he was used to having running water. Of course, not a lot of places had running water in forms of baths open to the public. The best they had was water pumps or bathing in the river. "And I got my own money, I can buy my own stuff."

Sebastian didn't care much about sweat, after all, girls thought it was extremely masculine to have a guy who smells of sweat. People looked at them mostly because they recognised Sebastian. Some of them even going back in their houses from how terrified they were. They knew really well that this guy could get violent easily. But some of these people looked at this extremely beautiful boy too, a couple of men already having fantasies about him. "No shit." The man breathed out and jumped off his horse. He guided his horse down the street but suddenly stopped when Ciel asked about a bath. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking quite surprised. But he wiped that look off his face quickly and rolled his eyes instead. "Your spoilt ass can only use the river. We ain't got any baths here." The man explained while lifting his sleeves up to his elbows which exposed a few scars. "I don't care what you're gonna do, as far as I know, people don't carry their money in their underwear." Sebastian told him with the same attitude as before and again started to walk away leaving the poor boy all alone. He wanted a drink so his stubborn ass headed to the nearest saloon.


	3. Chapter 3 ✓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with a tick means it's been proof-read and edited for any spelling/grammar mistakes. The rest have just been copied and pasted and will be checked later.  
> ▪  
> Edit: I'm not going to check for spelling/grammar anymore because there's so much content;;

Being sweaty or dirty or anything like that made Ciel feel gross. If he was sweaty, he'd go inside, staying in the shade of his room. If he was dirty (which he rarely was), he'd take a shower with the running water in his house. The teenager had never had to bathe in the river, going in the river had only been to play. Like a pool. To watch people take one look in their direction and hurry inside was concerning. Why was that? Ciel definitely didn't look like a threat, he clearly had no weapons And he looked like he'd been through hell. He had. It genuinely looked like he was about to pass out. It had to be Sebastian. But people wouldn't be so scared of a stranger in the town, people passed by all the time. It couldn't be because he had a gun, because everyone did. The teenager gave Sebastian a puzzled look, but didn't say anything. Though, he did when he was patronized. "Hey, how am I supposed to know where I am? I fainted and when I woke up, I was in the middle of that desert." Ciel defended, what was this guy's problem? He was so uptight! And damn, he had a lot of scars. He must have a really hard, physical job. Ciel had no scars whatsoever. Well, maybe the injuries he sustained yesterday would scar. "You ever heard of a bank?" The teenager told him, scoping out the little town. A clothes shop up ahead, signs pointing down the left to the river, a market on the next street. And when he looked back next to him, Sebastian wasn't there. Ciel caught him walking into the saloon. He better not be a drunk! "Hey, where d'ya think you're goin'? You can't leave me out here!" The teenager called out, but he'd already gone. Huffing angrily, the teenager began to follow the signs to the river. The red dirt was hot on his bare feet, his long hair brushing against the sunburn on his back. He could feel people looking at him as he followed the trail, what with the way he'd shouted across the town, arrived here looking like a mess, or was half-naked. Maybe all of them.

Sebastian tied his horse in front of the saloon and the poor animal already started to drink water desperately from the bucket below. The man ignored Ciel completely and simply walked into the saloon. That brat was really confusing. Just some minutes ago he said Nevada is so far away from Coloma, but looked at him now all upset saying 'how am I supposed to know where I am?'. Sebastian shook his head and spit on the wooden floor of the saloon. He took a seat with his elbows on the bar. "Whiskey." That was all this exhausted man said. He didn't move away from that place in the corner of the saloon since he waited for Ciel to return and finish his business. He didn't drink much either since he knew really well that the heat mixed with alcohol can lead to fainting. And that wasn't what he wanted.

The teenager lead the horse to the river with him, knowing that it would be hot and thirsty too. They'd been on the same journey, and who knows when those guys had last given it water? Ciel really was in a bad mood: he was thousands of miles away from home, somewhere in Nevada, hungry and tired and dirty with an asshole who kept trying to argue. He just wanted to go home to his bed and his family. It didn't take long for Ciel to reach the river, only a minute or two. Only a few people were on the riverside, but further upstream. So he tethered the horse to a nearby tree to let it drink while he stripped off. It felt awful to be naked after what those men had done, especially since he was out in the open too. But he needed to bathe. Ciel slipped down into the river, which came up to his chest. It was freezing! It eased the sweaty heat, the light burning on his feet, the rope burns. Once he'd washed himself and cleaned his hair, he tried to brush off all the dirt from his pyjamas. As soon as he was dressed, he cupped some of the water in his hands to cool off the horse. It appreciated it. Then Ciel took just over a hundred dollars out of the nearby bank and bought himself new appropriate clothes, long lasting food, and an umbrella for shade. He burnt easily! Once he was all ready and all neatened up again, Ciel took the horse and made his way to the saloon. Sebastian's horse was still there.

Sebastian didn't even know why he was waiting. The thought of money in the back of his mind was mainly the reason. He really was a sucker for money like most men these days. Everyone is crazy about gold and anything that could make them rich in general. The ravenette heard someone walking into the saloon and slightly turned his face over his shoulder to see who it was. Unnoticeably, his eyes widened. Ciel was pretty somehow. He was so neat now, dressed in proper clothes, all the blood and dirt having been washed away. The kid looked s lot less like a vulnerable little girl, it was clear that Ciel had regained some of his dignity now. That dark blue vest and those black skinny jeans. The ravenette shook his thoughts away and looked back at his whiskey. He had at least three glasses now and that wasn't so much.

Ciel noticed that wherever he went in this town, men were staring. It happened when they first arrived, when he was walking near the river, when he was out shopping. It made him feel uneasy since he was alone, especially after the kidnapping. Walking into the saloon and seeing Sebastian made him feel a little relieved. Ciel certainly felt better now he was clean and tidy yet again. It regained some of his confidence. A white button up shirt with a black tie, a sleeveless blue waistcoat and a black- blazer. A tight pair of black pants. Truly, he didn't know what was appropriate to wear, so he had to model his outfit on Sebastian's. His now sleek hair was tied in a low ponytail with a ribbon, and a black rimmed hat was keeping him cool. Not knowing what to do, Ciel took a seat next to Sebastian at the bar. He and the bartender looked at each other for a few seconds, a little awkwardly. "Um... A water, please." The teenager asked, not wanting alcohol. It would only make him more dehydrated.

Sebastian didn't really want to be too close to Ciel but he didn't do anything about him taking a seat next to him either. He raised an eyebrow, his glass half away from his mouth "Water? You are more pathetic than I thought." The ravenette said and finally took a sip. Even the waiter looked at the bluenette weirdly but gave him a glass of water anyway. "I dunno what are you doing with Michaelis but this guy is really messed up." The waiter said to the teenager even though Sebastian heard him say that. The ravenette looked at the waiter under his hat and squeezed the empty glass hard enough it started to break. That scared away the waiter and he just continued to do his work. "I ain't asking for anyone's opinion, least of all a fuckin' waiter. Shut your goddamn mouth." The waiter didn't want to argue so he took some wet dishes and started to dry them off.

When Sebastian gave him even more hassle, the teenager scowled. "What's your problem? I don't wanna faint again, in case you haven't noticed, it's hot. Alcohol's gonna dehydrate me more." Ciel huffed, clearly growing annoyed at Sebastian's attitude. How did wanting water make him pathetic? When he was given his drink, Ciel thanked the man and paid him, taking a sip. Water had never tasted so good. As the waiter spoke to him, the teenager listened to him, a little confused. Messed up? At least he knew his last name now. "He saved my life. Now he's helping me get back home." Ciel spoke truthfully, despite how much of an asshole this guy was, he was helping him. He was grateful. But when the cracking of breaking glass sounded from Sebastian's hand, blue eyes widened a little. Michaelis had a temper, what was said about him wasn't even that bad. "What's he talkin' about?" Ciel asked, which wasn't exactly smart according to how pissed off the man looked. But he wasn't used to any social situations like these, he didn't know how to keep boundaries and avoid pissing people off.

Sebastian really built a barrier around himself. He looked completely disinterested in life. The scar on his nose flinched a bit as his face looked even more annoyed. Everything is annoying. Ciel is annoying, that waiter is annoying, this air is annoying. Life is annoying. "I ain't your babysitter." He hissed and broke the glass completely. Someone definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. A thin drop of blood slid down his closed fist and down on the bar but Sebastian looked like he didn't feel pain at all. "You are talking too much." The ravenette said and stood up. He threw some cash to the waiter and walked outside of saloon in anger. This brat is ruining his plans completely.

Ciel had never been treated like this by anyone. Apart from the kidnappers, but they didn't count. He was Ciel Phantomhive, son of one of the most respectable men in America! He wasn't some common working boy. This guy was pissed off at everything! For him crying, for him being polite, for him saying nice things, for him saying bad things, for him being dehydrated, for him being rich, for him being scared, Sebastian was being purposely hostile! The shattering of the glass made Ciel flinch, watching the shards cut into Sebastian's hands and drop onto the bar. Ciel knew there was no point in snapping back, nothing got through his thick skull! If the rich teenager didn't need him, he would have told him rather rudely where to go and would have let him storm off. But unfortunately, he _did_  need him. Ciel hissed angrily as Sebastian walked out. "Ugh... sorry about your glass, that guy is insufferable. What's his deal...? You said he was messed up." The curious teenager asked the waiter, handing him the money that Sebastian had thrown onto the now-bloody bar. Unlike Sebastian, Ciel had manners!

Sebastian went out and lit a cigarette which stayed between his lips. He wanted to make sure his horse, Diablo, is doing better now. He had a scratch somewhere on his leg but since he couldn't see it anymore, it seemed like it healed up. That was good. He checked some stuff on the saddle as well which was as black as the enite horse in general. It seemed like Sebastian really liked that colour. The waiter looked trough the window at Sebastian but quickly turned his head towards Ciel when he asked that. "I dunno. I don't know anything about him. I think no one does but he makes a mess wherever he goes. Sometimes he beats prostitutes when he visits whorehouses. After all, he is a headhunter so maybe it's good that he is so heartless." The man explained, and soon continued. "It's strange that he actually wants to help someone"

To be honest, letting Sebastian have some alone time and cool down was a good idea. The two of them had been travelling together for hours now. They needed time apart from each other before they started tearing at each other's throats. Ciel just felt bad for coming into this saloon and having Sebastian trash it. A mixture of glass and blood was everywhere, and people were staring. It was a bar, glasses got broken all the time in fights and accidents, there must be hardly any left! Ciel was brought up to be polite and respectful ever since he could talk, his manners were impeccable. Well, when he wanted them to be. Besides, the waiter hadn't done anything to him, he didn't have a reason to not be nice to him. So Ciel listened to the man as he spoke... a frown growing on his lips. "He beats women? That's disgusting." However... that wasn't the most worrying thing. "A headhunter? That's why he killed all those men..." Ciel mumbled. How else would he know who those guys were, or how to find them? They were in the middle of a random patch of land, Sebastian walking by wasn't a coincidence. "And the only reason he's helping me is because I'm payin' him." Was Sebastian gonna kill him too? Now he was even more vulnerable than when he was sleeping at home. Sebastian could just lead him right to another gang for even more money. "On second thoughts, I'll have that alcohol. Whatever you think I'd like, I don't know." Ciel told him, downing the rest of his water. Ciel Phantomhive was in deep trouble, that was for sure. He didn't feel safe at all.

Sebastian didn't beat women, he beat whores. He hated them, every one of them because that's the worst way you could get some cash. And it's true that Sebastian didn't just randomly get in the middle of nowhere with them. He followed them but was told to kill the boss only. "He is the cruellest headhunter you could find but he will definitely do his job." Tje waiter said with a sigh and took the broken pieces of glass carefully so he could throw them away. "Well that makes much more sense now." He added after the teen's explanation. He took the same whiskey he poured to Sebastian and gave a glass to the boy. Two ice cubes were drowning inside. The man leaned a bit closer over the bar like he tried to whisper something into Ciel's ear. And he did. "Some poeple say he is the devil himself." He said softly into the boy's ear like it was some great secret. "Which means you just made a deal with the devil."


	4. Chapter 4 ✓

Of course, Ciel had never been to a whorehouse. For one, he liked men. Two, he wasn't a pervert. Three, he was still a virgin. Even if he was interested in women, no way would a whore get his virginity! He'd probably catch something! It wouldn't really be a scandal though, just a bit of town gossip. Lots of wealthy, single men had whores. Ciel knew one of his daddy's friends that went to the whorehouse often. Needless to say, his mama didn't let Ciel play around him after he ended up asking her what a prostitute was, after overhearing one of his conversations. "Well I don't need anyone killin'. I just wanna get home. Unfortunately that means I'm travelling with him for a few days." Ciel told him, helping him clean up the glass. Of course with the boy's delicate skin, he caught his finger on it and drew blood. The teen just frowned and popped it in his mouth to ease the little sting. As he was given the whiskey, he thanked him and paid him, taking a sip. It was strong! Ciel surpressed a cough, listening as the man whispered into his ear. Weird, it had been a while someone had been this close to him. The guy wasn't bad looking either. "The devil? I see how they think that." Ciel admitted, remembering how easily he murdered those men. Didn't even blink. The teenager kept drinking his whiskey as if he knew how to be a proper adult, watching his pale finger bleed ever so slowly as he pulled a face.

Sebastian looked at Ciel through the window and without even calling for him, he climbed on his pitch black horse and began to slowly ride away. He didn't care if that brat was going to catch up to him or not. As long as he kept distance between himself and Ciel, he was good. The waiter saw Sebastian going away and just sighed. "You should put that dog on a leash." He said while looking over the bluenette's shoulder and out of the saloon. His green eyes soon looked back at the boy and smiled a bit. "Promise you will stay safe. I don't really trust that bastard." He admitted.

Since Ciel had his back turned to the window, he couldn't see what Sebastian was doing at all. Whilst he knew not to keep him out of sight for too long since he'd leave him behind, it wouldn't hurt to take a little break. Besides, this guy was nice. A friendly change from Sebastian Michaels. Actually, he reminded him of his ex boyfriend, just a softer version. That was a little weird. When the man said that to him whilst looking out into the street, Ciel looked back too. Of course, that bastard was leaving without him. "Fuck... yeah, I gotta go." The teenager huffed, standing up and slipping on his jacket. But his hurrying stopped as the waiter gave him that friendly smile and told him to stay safe, as if he genuinely cared about him. That made Ciel smile too. "I will. I'm not sure if I trust him either, but he's the only help I'm gonna get." And with that, he'd said a little goodbye and was chasing after Sebastian again. "You realise if you leave me here, you ain't gettin' paid!" The teenager called out to him as he got on his horse, having to start it off in a quick canter to catch up with him. Since Sebastian seemed to get pissed every time he spoke, Ciel made the decision that he wasn't gonna say anything. Not one word. Hopefully he'd be less of an asshole then. Maybe after a good night's sleep in a few hours, he'd wake up and be a little more tolerable.

Sebastian didn't even turn his head to look at Ciel, and just kept looking at the horizon which was slightly hazy because of the incredible heat. "I don't care." He said heartlessly and sped up a bit which made him jump out of the saddle slightly each time Diablo took a step. "Be happy that I ain't runnin' away and leaving you in the dust." He growled like a dog at Ciel. Sebastian isn't the type to have any sort of a partner, a companion or a friend. He is a lone wolf after all. "Hope your snowflake ass ain't gonna melt under the sun since we ain't gonna stop until night falls. I want to get rid of you as soon as possible." The ravenette still looked forward when they left the town and continued their trip. 

Of course Sebastian cared about getting paid, the money was all he was doing this for. Sebastian didn't care about him: he didn't care about saving him yesterday, he wouldn't care if Ciel died out here, he wouldn't care if the boy's parents were dead when they got back. Ciel could be grieving, heartbroken with absolutely nothing left and Sebastian would just abandon him in the dust. But as he'd promised himself, the teenager didn't say anything back. Even when he was growled at like he was some sort of animal. If the man wished he was alone, then that's what he'd get. Awkward silence and hostility. Ciel wanted to get along, he'd tried to be nice by introducing himself and trying to make a good impression. It was _Sebastian_  who wasn't cooperating! It took quite a bit of willpower to avoid retaliating and snapping at him, he was so fucking rude! Why did he think that Ciel was so hard to deal with? He was just a kid, he was scared to be thousands of miles away from home, to be surrounded by strangers with harmful intentions. He didn't know how to defend himself or keep himself safe. Why was Sebastian trying to make things worse?

Sebastian was a grown man in his early 30s and he didn't want to deal with bullshit of this brat. He had other work to do and that work is killing people as it seems. He was glad he had some time spent in silence. His ears enjoyed the sound of the slow galloping of his horse and the wind brushing last gently which happened from time to time. Sebastian was exhausted, he really was. But the way his spine stood up straight made him not look like that. However, they spent the enite day under the sun, and at some point Sebastian even started to pant so he decided they should stop by the river. He didn't even inform Ciel that they were gonna stop, he just turned right and changed their course immediately. He jumped off Diablo and the black horse tiredly began to drink water from the cold river. Sebastian cupped his hands and splashed the animal a bit which made Diablo thank him with his head nodding, the thing horses do from joy. That was the first time Sebastian actually let his lips curl in a small smile.

So far, Ciel hadn't even been a hassle! Granted, he talked a little too much and asked too many questions, but that was because he was trying to be friendly. Well, also because he was a curious kid who wasn't good with boundaries. He was going to be travelling with this man for days, he figured that it would be better for them to be comfortable with each other. Because how the ambience was now, it was so uncomfortable. By no means did he wish to be best friends with the man, he just wanted this to be tolerable. Maybe silence would reset things, they were getting on each other's nerves. The silence was better than the arguing, and things got a little better. However, the heat wasn't! Now Ciel was protected from the sun, all the layers made him really sweaty. Black absorbed heat! So the teenager slipped his blazer off and tied it around his waist. It cooled him off a little. Even still, he was still so warm. Uncomfortably warm. At least he was hydrated, though. A while later, Ciel was feeling faint, panting too. So he pulled out his shade umbrella to keep the sun off his head. That helped too. But it was still a relief when he saw Sebastian turn to the river, even if he had to turn pretty quickly. It was obvious that Ciel wasn't used to being out in the sun all day, he looked exhausted. Slumped on the horse, sweating and looking uncomfortable. Hopping off his horse too, he got a little headrush, so he let the horse drink at the river whilst he sat down. Hopefully he wouldn't faint. Sebastian probably wouldn't enjoy taking care of him. Watching the man take care of his horse was nice. The only bit of kindness he'd ever shown. So Ciel asked his first question in hours. Just a simple one. "What's your horse's name?"

Sebastian brushed his wet palm all the way up and down Diablo's neck, over some of his back too. A little bit of black hair stuck on his fingers because of it. He enjoyed this little moment with his horse. It looked like Diablo might be the only thing he cares about. But when Ciel asked him that question, his face dropped almost immediately. Being reminded of Ciel's presence irritated him. He didn't answer at first and just gave the bluenette a stare. "It doesn't have a name." He lied, not wanting to talk to him. Sebastian crouched down close to the river and washed his hands off. His face needed some fresh water too so he didn't hesitate to wash away all the sweat with both of his wet hands. He remained silent after that, just like he always did.

Ciel knew that it would be a bad idea to stand up and start to walk around. He was exhausted, and hungry too. He hadn't eaten in almost a day. So the teenager kept the parasol over his head, reaching around into the satchel he'd bought, pulling out an apple and a bottle of water. Sipping rather generously, Ciel watched as the two horses stood in the cold water of the river. Not meaning to be too nosy, the teenager couldn't help but watch Sebastian with his horse. He didn't seem like a heartless bastard anymore. It was weird. Was that a smile? Of course, Ciel knew better than to say anything about that. He just sat there, sipping his water and eating the apple. When Michaelis gave him that answer, the boy just nodded. "Okay. Want an apple?" He asked simply, clearly having learnt his lesson about talking too much. Even if it was awkward. After feeling a bit better, Ciel stood up and started helping the his horse cool off too. Because its hair was white, it was less warmer than Sebastian's. With more water, he wet his face and the back of his neck. Would they be travelling in this weird silence for days? Well, at least he'd get home.

"No." Sebastian answered in response to Ciel's offering, without even saying 'thank you for asking'. He really didn't have any manners at all. He wanted to make sure his baby was really cooled down, heaping a generous amount of water over his horse's back. Having black hair was really dangerous sometimes. Ciel's horse was lucky. He brushed his mane with his hand a bit. The ravenette stood by his horse while looking over Diablo's back at the bluenette. But that didn't last to long either, it looked like Sebastian was avoiding even looking at him "I'm surprised you don't want to get revenge on those bandits. Six of 'em are still free." He talked about the men he didn't kill, yet.

Ciel didn't even huff at Sebastian's lack of manners. He just said nothing, taking out the second apple and feeding it to the horse instead. It had to be a lot hungrier than they were. Thankfully, it was the afternoon, the worst of the sun had passed. Ciel could still feel the soreness of sunburn on his nose, catching his reflection in the river. It was all tender and pink. So he splashed a little more water on it, hoping to cool it down. It felt a little better. Looking for a few seconds as Sebastian lead his horse into the water, Ciel took a seat again. He wanted to ask more questions. What was their plan for today? Where would they be sleeping? Where abouts were they arriving? Was Sebastian really a headhunter? Where did he come from? What had those men done in particular for him to set out to kill them? But Ciel didn't want to piss him off, so he didn't ask a single one. Needless to say, it was surprising when Sebastian was the first to speak up. "You already killed the boss, the guy who tried to rape me. I ain't trailing across America for a few sidekicks just because I lost my house." Ciel replied. He wanted to add that he wasn't that pretentious and entitled, but again, that would cause arguments. Everything caused arguments with this guy. Not knowing what else to really do since it wasn't his decision when their rest was over, Ciel watched Sebastian and his horse cool off in the river, making sure he was fully hydrated before putting his water bottle back. "If I want revenge, I know who to call. The bartender told me you're a headhunter."


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian didn't care that he was knees deep into the river with his clothes on. As long as he made sure Diablo was okay, he was alright as well. He gave his horse a treat which he always had in his pocket. His eyes were focused only on the animal but he listened to Ciel either way. "...And ya parents." He added to Ciel's losses and finally looked at the boy who was now sitting on the ground. Sebastian simply knew Ciel's parents were long gone, but sadly this stubborn boy will only realize it when he sees it with his own eyes. But when the bluenette said his actual job, he didn't look surprised "No shit". The man climbed on his horse again while still staying in the water. "Don't expect my help with that."

Ciel would never wade into the water, knees deep whilst in clothes. Especially not these tight pants, they'd stick to his legs and it would be all disgusting and drenched. It would take ages for them to dry. But then again, that horse really needed cooling off, it'd been riding for hours and it was black. Taking this little break had been beneficial for all of them, even if Ciel was still hungry. An apple wasn't exactly what he had for dinner back in Coloma. When Sebastian piped up and added To his list of losses, it made the boy scowl yet again. "They're alive, goddamnit. They have to be." Ciel snapped back, his voice cold. Yes, he'd promised himself that he'd be the bigger person and not respond to any of what Sebastian said, but he couldn't help himself. They were his parents, this guy knew nothing! He couldn't say for sure. The only people that could were either dead, or they'd ran off yesterday. He wasn't gonna let some whore beater talk about his parents like that! And again With the patronising, how was he supposed to know that he was a headhunter, he'd never told him! "Well, lucky I don't need it."

They didn't chat much after that and calmly continued their trip. The sun wasn't as hot as it was some hours ago so it was even kind of enjoyable to ride on a nice, summer day. But days aren't the same as nights. It could be over 30°C on the sun but also -5°C at the night of the same date. Thats how deserts always are and Sebastian got used to that. Again, Ciel and Sebastian didn't talk much. They were walking through the desert, the night began to fall on their sweaty bodies. There were mountains on their left as they rode. It was cold, at least getting much more colder than it was before and it sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. That only meant they should stop and take a longer break. He stopped all of a sudden which made Diablo rear lazily. Sebastian turned his horse towards Ciel and finally looked at him after hours of not talking at all. "We are gonna sleep here." He informed the bluenette. They were literally nowhere! No town visible on any side but it seems it didn't bother Sebastian much. He jumped off the animal and began to unsaddle Diablo. Thankfully there was a small tree nearby so he tied him against it.

The talk about his parents had made Ciel sour. They _were_ alive. They would be so happy to see him when he got back, and they'd make sure to keep themselves safer in the future. He'd be back home with his mama and his daddy soon enough. Ciel couldn't even think of the possibility that they were dead, not his beloved parents. He'd be alone and completely lost. Since Ciel wasn't used to travelling across states out in the open, so he didn't know how cold it could get in the desert. All he had Were his clothes, and the jacket around his waist. The ride was in almost total silence, and the teenager was getting used to it. Even if he wanted to talk about something, anything. Sebastian hadn't eaten all day, and the only thing he drank was that whiskey at the bar. How had he not fainted yet? As the night came, Ciel started to shiver. It wasn't long before he slipped on his jacket, taking out the ribbon in his hair to let it loose, brushing his hand through it. Hopefully they'd get to Some motel soon, it was freezing! The teenager was getting sleepy too... a few yawns escaping his lips. So it was certainly a surprise when Sebastian said they'd be sleeping in the middle of the desert! "What? Here? But it's freezing out here!" Ciel responded, confused. It didn't _look_ like he had a tent anywhere! But Sebastian was in charge, so he reluctantly hopped off his horse and tied it to the tree too. Clearly unimpressed, Ciel just... stood there. What else was he supposed to do? There wasn't any wood for a fire at all, he was going to get hypothermia! 

Diablo was all sweaty too and Sebastian could see him shiver once he took the saddle off. He hoped his horse won't catch a cold or something. So he took the blanket out of the saddlebag and covered the animal. He was finally calm again until Ciel had to ruin it, of course. Why does he have to ask so many dman questions? He waited unit the bluenette jumped off his horse as well. Sebastian needed only three huge steps to get to Ciel. His hand suddenly wrapped around long hair and pulled his hair back even quicker, which made Ciel's hat fall down immediately with a gentle tap on the floor. Sebastian narrowed his eyebrows and growled "I hate when people ask me stuff so quit doing it! It's annoying as fuck!" He yelled at him and his voice echoed trough the desert. He took out his knife and pressed it again the ponytail he held "I make rules and you follow them without a question! I don't have time for brats like you. Ask something again and imma give your snowflake ass a haircut!" 

Ciel started to walk towards the tree too, rubbing his arms and trying to get warmer. The teenager was shivering, suddenly the heat didn't seem so bad. God, what he would do for a blanket! Seeing Sebastian take one out, he already knew that it wasn't for him. Ciel wouldn't be touching that blanket, not even if his fingers were blue. Yawning once more, the teenager was just about to sit down when he felt the yanking on his hair, gasping and stumbling backwards a little into Sebastian's body. For a few seconds, he was scared. The last time someone had pulled his hair like this, it had been that man at the house, before he kidnapped him. But at the realisation that it was just Sebastian being an asshole about a little question, it really pissed him off! He hadn't spoken for hours trying to keep the peace, sat through silence to avoid angering him and he got pissy about one question?! All he had to do was nod, or just fucking ignore him. Ciel was about to tell him that, to turn around and yell at him too. Yes, Sebastian was violent and aggressive, but Ciel had enough! Until he felt the knife near his head. "No, don't cut it off, please. I won't ask anything else, swear!" Ciel apologised, not wanting him to cut off his hair. It had taken him years to grow it this long. 

Sebastian held Ciel's hair tightly to some time and then just let go of it again. His hair was soft, not gonna lie. It had a pretty colour as well... "Having that long hair is dangerous." His voice was still serious but at least not as loud as before. He put the knife aside and turned his back to the bluenette again while he was walking away. The man began to collect some wood from the ground so he could make a fireplace. But even after some minutes, he still couldn't get that soft feeling off his dirty hands. It was so soft it disgusted him. Sebastian stayed silent when he put all the wood he found on the same spot. That was where the fire was going to be crafted. The ravenette crounched down and tried to make some fire by rolling the stick between his palms with its tip sunk into a thicker dry wood below. 

The few moments where his hair was still gripped tightly, was filled with tension. Ciel _really_ didn't want him to cut it, he loved his hair. The teenager took pride in it, it took a lot of work to keep it this way: all soft and shiny. Even if it was dangerous like Sebastian said. "I know. That guy you killed, the boss, he grabbed my hair too. But I ain't cuttin' it." Ciel said simply, clearly a little taken aback by what had happened. His voice was a little quieter, the bitterness and the Sourness taken out of it. The teen was tired of arguing with this guy, he was tired, he just wanted to sleep. After that, he didn't even look at Sebastian. Being tired took the fight out of him. Ciel just sat with his back propping up against the tree with the horses next to him. After a few minutes, he watched the man try to start a fire. The teenager had a lighter in his bag that would be far easier and far quicker, but Sebastian wanted to do things his way, like he'd already made clear. So He just watched, shivering. He wasn't going to interfere. 

It took long ten minutes to make a first sparkle of fire pop out. Even the stars began to show up over the sky and the wind was even colder. It was soft but really cold. The ravenette breathed out heavily against the sparkle and finally a fire began to burn dry wood. He sighed but slightly choked on the smoke since he wasn't expecting it. Now they had a fireplace and could sleep peacefully. Sebastian laid down on the bare ground without letting the dirt bothering him. He didn't feel so cold either but he pulled his sleeves down. His hands were used as a pillow behind his head and the black cowboy hat covered his entire face. He was used on sleeping like this since he did it almost every single night. 

During those ten minutes, Ciel really contemplated just standing up and handing him that lighter. But that would piss Sebastian off too, he'd probably see that as being patronized, he'd take that as an offense to his skills or some dumb shit. Ciel couldn't be bothered with him any more. If he wanted to do everything his own way and be in charge, he would. The cold wind bit at his face and his fingers, stuffing his hands into his pockets after picking his hat back up and dusting it off. Luckily His hair warmed his ears and his neck. Seeing the bright spark of a fire was such a relief, finally they had a heat source! It was so strange watching the man just curl up in the dirt, with no pillow or mattress or blanket, and go to sleep. In the middle of the desert, with no privacy or shelter. What the fuck? The dirt was hard, uncomfortable and... well, dirty. No way was he sleeping on the ground! So Ciel just inched closer to the fire silently until he was right next to it, just sitting There. And in the silence, all he could do was think. This was so out of his comfort zone. In another random desert in the middle of nowhere, thousands of miles away from home and his family, alone with a headhunter in the middle of the night who kept threatening him. Cold, hungry and exhausted. And he wanted to cry. He just wanted his parents... And the thought that they might not be alive when he got home started creeping in. 

It's good for your spine to lay down on the fair surface from time to time. It might not be comfortable but it's worth it in the end. Keeps your back straight as an arrow. Sebastian started to fade off into sleep but then something suddenly woke him up. His stomach growled so loud that even horses looked in the direction of the sound source. It made the ravenette feel embarrassed but he just sighed and sat up once he put his hat on the ground. Silently, he came to the place where he left the saddle and took two cans of.. something out of the saddle bag. He as well took a wooden spoon and a small pot which could easily be filled with 3 litres. He came back, made sure to make a little bridge looking thing out of wood and attached the pot underneath. It settled perfectly above the fire. He opened both cans and spilled some red looking liquid in it. It smelled like tomato which probably was. Sebastian was so focused on what he was doing, slowly circling with the wooden spoon inside of the pot. It looked like he enjoyed cooking. 

Ciel just kept thinking, looking into the fire. What if Sebastian was right? What if his parents had been dead all this time? If they'd perished in the fire, or at the hands of those bandits. What if he got home to find no one there waiting for him? Ciel was almost twenty years old now, but he had no idea what he would do. He was truly incompetent, life was harder than he thought... this experience was beginning to highlight that. Thinking about this was depressing, Ciel didn't know how long he was Staring into that fire, watching the embers float into the air as it's warmth drew him in. A loud rumble yanked him out of his thoughts, glancing over to the man by his side. It reminded Ciel that he was hungry too. But his food was all gone, shared between himself and his horse. He should have saved it for when he needed it instead of wanted it. Curious, the teenager watched as Sebastian made himself a place to set the pot above the fire, pouring the contents of the can into it. He made it Look so easy. Again, there was a little moment where all the violence and irritation seeped out of Sebastian, like earlier today with his horse. He looked... peaceful. Peaceful and easy going. It intrigued Ciel a little bit. Maybe this guy wasn't as evil and coldhearted as everyone said. Well, he certainly wasn't the devil. He was still a bastard though. This time, Ciel didn't ruin it, just quietly observing. He found it entertaining how someone could so simply cook up a meal in the middle of The desert. 

Sebastian knew a lot of tricks for surviving since he spent almost the half of his life in the desert. Maybe living all by himself for so long was what isolated him from everything and everyone. He was actually really passionate about the things he loves like when he takes care of Diablo or when he is cooking, simple as that. He felt Ciel's eyes on him and he returned the look shortly. The ravenette stared back into the pot since he could hear the bubbles popping inside of the soup looking thing. His eyes were as red as that. He carefully removed the pot from the fire, holding it by the hook and then placed it aside. He also took two as well wooden bowls and poured some soup in it. Sadly he didn't have any more spoon though. "I bet you are hungry." Finally something nice came out of his mouth when he reached one bowl to Ciel. 

Ciel knew absolutely nothing. His survival techniques would be to stay in your safe, lockable home and to eat the food that was prepared for you by your cook. Well, apart from basic things like stay hydrated, eat food, try to stay out of the sun, stuff that everybody knew. Sebastian was obviously a professional, how else would he have been able to travel around America by himself, for God knows how long? Probably years, and this was only Ciel's second day. As the man turned to look at him, he Gave an awkward, tiny smile. Staring so intently was probably weird, right? It was strange, less then an hour ago the situation was hostile, they were threatening each other and pulling knives on each other. Well, that was all Sebastian. Now, they were sat here in the soft silence of the night around a fire, cooking. It was rather... pleasant. A little awkward, but pleasant. There was no way that Ciel was going to get sleep tonight, hopefully this fire would last. The teenager tried not to Watch too much as Sebastian poured the soup into the bowls. There was nothing else for him to watch. Wait, why were there two bowls? Ciel had never heard of a horse that ate tomato soup. So when he was offered one of the bowls, he was surprised. Of course he took it, giving the man a little smile. "Thanks." Ciel said genuinely, enjoying the warmth of the bowl in his hands. And whilst it wasn't the manners he'd been taught and he was a little embarrassed to do so, he started sipping up the hot Food. It was a lot better than the apple he had earlier. After a bit of silence, Ciel spoke up. "Sorry for asking questions and pissing you off all day." 

Sebastian never really had a good childhood so that's what forced him to grow up faster and realize what real world meant. Ciel was fed with a silver spoon and he had everything he ever wanted. He had maids, butlers, and he didn't do anything at all. Both of them are so different and obviously didn't go well. Sebastian waited a bit for the soup to cool down and the took a first sip. He had two forks tho but you can't really eat soup with that. When Ciel spoke again the ravenette looked at him with his mouth full. The man swallowed and wasn't sure what should he say, honestly. His lungs puffed and he looked in the fire again "Doesn't bother me much." It was the same like he said 'its fine' so that was good. 

Ciel knew very well that his childhood was one of the best. He'd never had to struggle at all, neither had his parents. The teenager had no idea how the West could be, how unforgiving and lawless it was. He knew that he was such a privileged kid, but he wasn't truly _aware_ of how bad everyone else had it: he was prissy. But now, both Ciel and Sebastian were in the same boat. On the same journey, dealing with the same stuff. Definitely not equals, but more similar. Strange, Ciel didn't feel Scared being alone with this headhunter in the middle of the night. He actually felt protected. When they weren't getting on each other's nerves, it wasn't _that_ bad. Sipping up the soup straight away was a bad idea, he burnt his tongue. That was a dumb move. Ciel just kept holding the bowl for a little while, even the little sip he took felt better. What Sebastian said could barely count as forgiveness, but this was good. They were on better terms now, even if they still weren't friends. "I Just don't know how any of this stuff works, you know? Surviving. I don't even know how you made that fire." Ciel admitted, which was clearly obvious to Sebastian. When he was sure that the food had cooled down, he'd started sipping again. 

Sebastian ate the enite soup even if it was hot so he pored himself some more but secretly left a bit in the pot in case Ciel wanted more. He was a big man who needed a lot of energy and food after all meanwhile Ciel ate like a mouse. He looked at the bluenette once more when he hurt his little tongue but Sebastian obviously avoided eye contact for some reason. To be honest, he never held the eye contact longer than few seconds with anyone. His face was straight when he responded "That's cause you've had everything served on a golden platter. Maybe I should have left you in that desert to see what real life is like." And then took another sip. "Can't live like that no more cause shit is about to get tough." 

Of course Ciel wasn't a baby, he just made a face when he burnt his tongue and carried on. A face of a slight irritation. He was almost an adult, and even if he had no idea how to take care of himself, a burnt tongue wasn't a struggle. What Sebastian said was brutal, but true. Ciel had everything in his life handed to him, he'd received opportunities that other people across America could only dream of. Like learning how to read and write. So many people were illiterate. As for what would have Happened in that desert, Ciel knew. "They woulda raped me. That man woulda done even if you showed up just a few minutes later, he kept talkin about it. Then he woulda sold me to be a cheap whore, or murdered or somethin. Even said he thought about keepin me as his personal toy." Ciel told him, feeling his skin crawl. The way that man looked into his eyes, asked him if he knew how dick felt... It was horrifying. "I'm glad you killed him. He was disgusting. And I know you were only there to do Your job, you didn't have to look out for me. Coulda left me in the dirt, I wasn't your problem." Ciel spoke, looking up at him. "Thanks." 

Sebastian wasn't used on anyone telling him nice things or even saying 'thank you'. He didn't know how to respond to that kind of stuff. What Ciel said didn't surprise him. That guy did the same thing with some other girls. That's why he never considered him as a friend or anything at all. "So you really don't know how dick feels, huh? Guess stories are only rumours then." of course Sebastian heard a little bit of their conversation. He was actually sending behind them for some minutes to see what is going to happen. He remembers when he saw Ciel's naked body for the first time though... So..smooth on a morning light. Since Sebastian really didn't know how to answer on someone being kind, he just looked away and laid his back down in the ground again. 

No matter how much of an asshole this guy was, no matter how evil and heartless people (like the bartender) said he was, Sebastian saved his life. He had the capacity not to, to walk away or even kill him. Even then, he didn't have to escort him home. Ciel wouldn't have lasted a day by himself, not with all those men leering at him with with desires in their eyes back in that little town in Nevada. Some other people would have kidnapped him soon enough. At Sebastian's question, Ciel shook his Head a little bit, not used to crude questions like that. It made the tip of his ears turn pink in embarrassment. "No. I'm a virgin. As soon as word got out that I liked men, everyone started making all those rumours like I was some whore. My daddy got so mad." Ciel told him, chuckling a tiny bit at the end. Even if the rumours were gross. That he moaned like a woman, that he was so incredibly tight, that he begged for more, that he whored himself out to them. It was awful, but unfortunately He was used to them now. Ciel didn't really expect any reaction from Sebastian, he just felt a little better now he'd expressed his gratitude. Finishing up his soup, the teenager put the bowl to the side of the fire, all full now. Maybe Sebastian wasn't so bad. "So you can really go to sleep on the floor?" Ciel asked, trying to do the same. It didn't feel comfortable, not one bit. His hair was getting all dirty again, so he tied it up into a little bun and tried his best to get comfortable. The Sky was clear, the stars were out. 

Sebastian just wanted to rest now since their stomach was full. It was just a tomato soup but it was better than nothing. Just like before, his hat covered his face and his hands behind his head. It's just that this time he crossed his legs too. "I think I told you not to ask questions." He huffed against his hat but in a way calmer tone than he usually would. He didn't want to answer because he knew Ciel will get an answer on his question in few minutes once the ravenette was asleep. He didn't want to get closer to Ciel at all, he didn't need friends especially not a gay one who fantasies about being treated like a whore. The man sighed and tried to for real fall asleep this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Just having warm food in his tummy made him feel a lot better. Sleepier too. It made him a lot more content, even if this was the worst place he'd ever slept. Well, his new pyjamas were certainly not gonna be worn, they certainly weren't warm enough. Oh well. When Sebastian pointed out that he'd asked another question, Ciel grimaced a little. He hadn't even realised, he was just naturally curious. "Ah, sorry." The teenager apologised, realising a little bit more that he could be annoying. Trying his best to get comfortable on the dirt, curling up on his side and resting on his head on his hands. A lot of people were a lot ruder to him about his homosexuality. Threats of violence, slurs, intimidating behaviour. It was either violence, or weird fantasies and fetishing because he looked like a woman. Luckily that died down when the rumours grew old news. But Ciel had his privilege protecting him, if he was from an average family, he'd probably be killed. Truly... The teenager _did_ Have fantasies about being treated like a whore. Dominated, pleasured, being fucked deep in the ass by an older man, all hot and messy. Yeah, Ciel liked older men. Not ancient and gross, obviously, more like around 10 or 15 years older than him. That rugged charm excited him. His ex boyfriend had been an older man: the Phantomhive chef, Bardroy. It didn't last long though, and they didn't do a lot to each other. His daddy found out and fired him. Thinking about this sort of stuff made him a Little warmer, especially between the thighs, passing out sometime after from sheer exhaustion.

Sebastian was interested in women and women only. Well, that's at least what he tried to believe. There is no way he will become a faggot like Ciel. The ravenette never fantasies about fucking some dude after all. But the way Ciel's body looked like naked that morning didn't really leave his mind so easily. Lucky for the bluenette, Sebastian was around 32 years old which means he is a lot older than him. Sebastian's muscles were always tense under his shirt, even when he slept. Just around six hours later, the sun began to shyly rise up and Sebastian was already wide away. However, he didn't know how should he wake up this brat so he decided to do it in a original way. He opened his bottle of water and poured it all over Ciel's face and chest. Comparing to his small body water was probably colder. The fire had long since burnt out.

Ciel had never ever liked women, not even when he was little. The first crush he had when he was 6 was on a boy, one of his friends who he played with all the time: Finny. Finny even slept over a few times, and both being scared of the dark, slept in Ciel's bed. They hugged all night and it made little Ciel feel happy. It wasn't sexual of course, only sweet. And then when he grew up, he heard all these disgusting things about gay people being whores and gross, he didn't understand, because that Experience with Finny was so soft and pure. The teenager had no idea how old Sebastian was, but he had to be in his thirties. That didn't automatically mean that he was attracted to him of course, but in general, Sebastian wasn't _ugly_. Ciel had no idea when he fell asleep, he had no way to know anyway. Sleeping so out in the open creeped him out, but having a headhunter next to him made him feel better. He was sleeping as best as he could in the dirt, until he was woken with a start, Spluttering and sitting straight up. Water, and it was freezing! "Hey! All you had to do was call my name..." The teenager grumbled sleepily, wiping away the water from his face. Some strands of his messy bun were wet, and so were his clothes. "Ugh..." Rubbing his eyes, Ciel stood up, finding that all the muscles in his body started aching.

Sebastian wasted almost his entire bottle on Ciel to wake him up. This brat needs to gain some strength. He needs to stop being a little snowflake. He needs to feel this desert for real. Maybe being so rude to Ciel was good actually. "Come on, faggot. We gotta go" the older one said while walking towards Diablo. He already fixed the saddle on his horse some minutes ago. He jumped on Diablo's back and the animal shook it's head a bit. "We ain't got much time. I don't want your _definitely_ alive parents to freak out." He said sarcastically and waited for Ciel to finally move his lazy ass from that ground.

They were in the desert, they needed that water to keep them hydrated. Using an entire bottle of water just to wake him up was stupid! He wasn't exactly in a deep sleep on the desert floor, it just wasn't necessary. Seems that a good night's sleep hadn't improved Sebastian's mood at all. But after last night's winding down, Ciel wasn't that angry. Standing up and stretching a little, the teenager took his hair out of the untidy bun and ran his fingers through it, smoothing it down. It was nice And sleek again in a few seconds, tying it back into that low ponytail. "Stop callin' me a faggot." Ciel huffed, fixing the saddle on the white horse. There was no need for it, he wasn't calling Sebastian a whore-beater. The soggy clothes didn't feel nice, knowing they'd dry off soon in the summer heat. It was rather painful to climb up onto the horse's back with the aching in his body, but he didn't complain. Dusting off his clothes, it didn't take long for Ciel to realise that he was still Tired. How could anyone cope with sleeping on the ground every night?

Sebastian didn't look away from Ciel. He was piercing him with that narrowed, masculine look while his face stayed in the shadow of his hat. He hated the fact he couldn't look away..that he didn't want to. He didn't even know why was he looking at that annoying brat. Ciel is a professional in ruining mood after all. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he huffed, turning around and starting to ride away while controlling Diablo with only one hand "Why? Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Both of them knew that Ciel was gay so why not annoy him even more with that fact?

Ciel just stared back. Why not, it wasn't like he was scared of this bastard. His stare alone wasn't enough to make the teenager look away in cowardice. Ciel just raised an eyebrow in response. The sunburn on his nose had gotten worse, all pink and tender. Across his cheeks too, like weird freckles. It hurt, the boy's skin was so sensitive. There had to be something to put on it to heal it, right? He definitely wasn't going to ask Sebastian, he'd learnt his lesson about asking questions. He Wanted to keep his hair. What Sebastian said made his eyes narrow a little. "I know I'm gay. You don't have to be a bastard about it. Worried I'll try to come on to ya, ain't ya? Not in a million years." Ciel sneered, pushing his horse to ride on too. If this guy thought he could bully him for his sexuality to get some sort of reaction, Ciel wasn't going to give it. What did Sebastian wasn't him to do, cry?

Sebastian didn't want to think of a possibility that Ciel might try to seduce him. He wouldn't think twice before taking out his gun and shooting him right in the head. Or..would he really do it? What if he likes Ciel's seducing? No fucking way! Sebastian made all the thoughts vanish quickly and he sighed out. But when Ciel mentioned it, he stopped Diablo almost immediately. He forced the horse to turn around towards the bluenette and to walk slightly closer, their horses facing different directions. The ravenette grabbed Ciel by his shirt like a bully which forced the white material to get out of the dark blue vest and brought him face to face. Sebastian was panting like a bull. "Just lay your finger on me in any way and I swear in front of God that I ain't gonna hesitate to burn you alive." Sebastian's promises always sounded so real, like they are really about to happen. All he could do is talk rudely to Ciel. If he wanted money, he needed to keep him alive and untouched until he gets paid. But what happens after that? Sebastian squeezed his fist slightly more and nibbled the white shirt while madly staring into blue eyes. That blue colour... It was familiar. It disgusted Sebastian and he roughly pushed away it almost made Ciel jump out of his saddle.

Why the fuck would Ciel even think about seducing this bastard with anger issues? There wasn't anything about Sebastian that the teenager found hot, all he saw was a big dumb brute. He'd never really seduced anyone, how could he have, he was a virgin! The teenager had just been kidnapped and his parents might have been murdered, Ciel wasn't gonna try and get himself dicked down, especially not by some sociopathic headhunter! He had standards. Seeing Sebastian turn to face him proved that Ciel Had hit a nerve. Did he really think he was gonna try and seduce him?! Being grabbed by the shirt made him wobble in the saddle a little bit, scowling at Sebastian as he threatened him. "Dont flatter yourself. I already said that I wouldn't touch ya in a million years! Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I wanna be all over your dick, get your fuckin' hands off me! Why would I wanna lose my virginity to some whorebeater?" Phantomhive hissed, angry with (yet again) being made out to be some Predatory prostitute. All he wanted from this guy was a ride home and to never see him again. Blue eyes glared into red, bold for a kid who didn't know how to survive. Being shoved made him huff, fixing his shirt and straightening himself in the saddle, staring forward into the direction they were headed. Into nothing but dirt and the heat waves in the horizon.

Being called like that didn't make Sebastian feel too confident but he didn't show it, not even the slightest. How did this bitch know about that? It might be that butler who told him some trash about Sebastian which turned out to be true in the end. He stayed silent for some seconds to think of a good argument and then turned his back to Ciel and answered "Whores ain't women. Whores deserve to be beaten." He said in a quieter tone than he usually would, like it triggered his memory. It's strange how no matter how much he hated his father, he still used same sentences as him, better quotes. Sometimes he would even act like him. "Whores can be both male and female. No wonder why everyone calls you that." He puffed some air out of his body while saying that. Ciel was ripping his nerves out of his body. Or he just wanted to make it look like that... Maybe that's his coping mechanism. Maybe that's how he protected himself. Or maybe he is just scared and insecure which comes out as violence. The scar over his nose shined on the sun when he slightly lifted his head up to look at the sun, his eyes narrowed. It was around 10 am at this point.

Beating women was the lowest of the low. Ciel had been raised to have morals, manners and to be respectful. Of course, threatening a headhunter wasn't the best idea, but the teenager was pissed! He was sick of people making him out to be some desperate, horny little slut who'd sleep with anyone. He was Ciel Phantomhive, he was dignified! Well, he did _have_ some dirty desires, but he was a virgin, he'd never acted on them! What Sebastian said made him frown. "No they don't. They're people, They're givin' you a service. They don't deserve gettin' beaten for doing their job." Yeah, their job was disgusting and being a professional whore was so undignified, but they gave the men the pleasure they paid for. Sebastian really did have anger issues. "I ain't no whore! I never even touched a dick! Bein' feminine doesn't mean I sell my body." Ciel retorted, even if he knew that Sebastian was just trying to get a reaction and piss him off. It was working, he hated being called a whore! What he said was a lie, he _had_ touched a dick, but he just really wanted to prove his point. The tips of his ears had turned pink again. Who did this guy think he is?! Ugh, he hated him! In a sour mood yet again, Ciel huffed and tried to focus on travelling. All thoughts about Sebastian not being so bad last night were completely gone.

As they always did, they spent their traveling in silence. Sebastian usually ignored Ciel, if he said something he would either look away or frown. He didn't care what did this bitch think. He didn't care what anyone thought at all. Once the their horses walked in a tiny yet crowded town, Sebastian pulled the reins of Diablo which forced the animal to let out a sound and stop. He whispered him something in Spanish before finally turning to look at that brat next to him "We are gon' spend some time in here. Is there anything your heiress ass wants from me or am I allowed to leave?" He asked sarcastically, also knowing that 'heiress' is for referring to a female. He sent the bluenette a sharp look in the eyes and held it for a long time which he didn't do quite often.

It felt that today was cooler than yesterday, which was a relief. He wouldn't be as sweaty and disgusting today. Besides, who knew when Sebastian would let them stop at a river where he could get clean? Similarly to yesterday, the two were riding in an awkward, uncomfortable silence. Tension of all their arguments hung in the air. Ciel made some sort of an attempt to ask where abouts they were headed, any name of a city or a town. Sebastian just blanked him. Was it that hard to just tell him The plan for today? So when Ciel started to see a little town up ahead, he was thankful. Being alone with Sebastian was so stressful, finally they could be around other people in civilisation again. It was more comfortable than being alone in the desert. Stopping his horse just like Sebastian did, Ciel just... looked at him, waiting for instructions or for him to do something. He didn't want to get lost or left behind, he didn't know where he was. Were they still in Nevada, or back in California? What Sebastian said made him huff yet again. "Heiresses are girls." Ciel told him, guessing that Sebastian already knew that. "And what do you mean leave, where are you goin'? I don't wanna get lost." How was he supposed to know where and when to meet up, or if they were sleeping in this town? No matter how much the teen hated Sebastian, he felt protected with him. At home, Ciel showered every day. With how sweaty he was, he hoped that there'd be a river nearby.

Of course Sebastian knew heiresses are girls. He wasn't stupid. And he definitely was a faggot. He just frowned and almost rolled his eyes but just looked at the other side for a moment instead. "Probably to the river." He finally answered without yelling at Ciel. It was the first time he did so. Maybe their relationship was improving "Hadn't washed myself in days." He added. For some reason he didn't feel the need to be so harsh today. He usually enjoyed taking his anger out on someone, in this case - on Ciel. "But gotta get a drink first. Maybe eat something too." Why was he telling that brat his plans anyway? It's not like he needed to know that!

From an overall impression, this town seemed to be bigger than the last one. He didn't feel comfortable wandering like he did last time, especially since Sebastian almost left him behind. Ciel liked to know that they wouldn't get separated and then he'd be stranded here. Of course he didn't wanna stick by his side all day, he didn't need babysitting, just to know where he was if he needed him. It was a tiny bit surprising that Sebastian gave him a valid, calm answer. So there was a river here. Good news. Ew, how could anyone take not showing under this heat? Just thinking about how disgusting he'd feel made him feel dirtier. Finally Ciel had gotten a plan for the next few hours, structure and a sense of security. It wasn't just him following Sebastian around and waiting to see what he does. "I'm thirsty too... and ugh, I need to bathe so bad. I feel dirty already." Ciel grumbled, climbing down from the saddle. The teenager wondered, did Sebastian even know these towns? Was he Familiar with them, or did he just happen to find his way around? He hadn't seen a map on him at all. For the teen, the most pressing issue was bathing rather than getting something to drink. Not the smartest since he could feel a little dehydration headache coming on, but he just felt so gross! "I'm gonna go to the river. Where is it?" Ciel asked just in case Sebastian already knew, looking around to see any sort of signs or a little town map. But he could see the big body of water past some Of the houses. More like a lake than a river, but good enough!

Of course Sebastian knew these towns, they wouldn't get to see them if he didn't! It's not so easy to find a place to stay in desert after all. He had been walking around the hot sand even since he was little, he knew about each town. The man ignored what Ciel said and decided to answer on his question instead "Just go straight down the street and then right." He pointed at his finger at the direction he was talking about. After that his legs slightly kicked Diablo's stomach and the hose began to slowly get closer to one saloon "I will come to the river later. Try not to drown" he joked which finally forced a low, dominant chuckle out of his lips. Sebastian was weird but not stupid.

Ciel had never seen any other towns apart from Coloma. It was greener in Coloma than where they were now, Nevada. Near their house was a little area of woodlands, where the river was. A lot more trees and a lot less heat, though the nights were sweltering in the summer months. Ciel really wanted to get home, just a few more days to go. A few more days until he found out the fate of his parents. But they'd be alive, they had to be alive. Ciel couldn't bear it if they weren't. Listening to Sebastian's instructions, he nodded, taking his horse by the reins gently and leading it. He really needed to name this horse, he couldn't kept calling it 'it'. "I know how to swim, unfortunately for you." Ciel scoffed a little bit, gently rubbing his horse's face a little as he lead it to the river. "You're tired, huh? So am I." It seemed like the horse didn't acknowledge him, they hadn't formed a bond yet at all. Sometimes while riding, it was hard to keep it docile. Maybe naming it would Help. It wasn't long before they reached the river, it was almost still. It wasn't a lake like he thought, it was just... A really big, quiet river. Unfortunately, it was quite busy. People washing clothes, kids playing, men filling up buckets for whatever reason. Ciel felt a lot more self-concious as he was stripping down, especially since a few people were looking in his direction. He was a stranger after all. Once he was naked, he slipped into the river, getting his hair wet.

Sebastian slammed the door of the saloon open and a lot of people looked at his direction. Silently, he sat on a chair on the bar and slammed his fist against it, he still had his hat on so his face was in the shadows making him look even more terrifying. The waiter was, in this case, a female. Her big breasts reminded Sebastian how straight he was since he couldn't get his eyes off her. "What can I get ya?" She aksed with a thick American accent. The ravenette looked up at her face finally. She was pretty. Her beauty made him forget about Ciel completely. "Jack Daniels." He ordered and the waitress nodded and walked away to get his order. There was a bunch of papers next to Sebastian's and he decided to take a look. Newspaper. Nothing unusual. He opened first few pages, his ankle leaned on his knee while he was reading. Until he saw something which made his eyes widen. There was a text about Phantomhives. It was stated that an middle-aged couple died and the boy was missing. It also said that whoever brings the son back to Coloma unharmed would get a big amount of money in return. Sebastian's eyes shined in hunger. He needed that money. "5000 dollars..." The man whispered to himself. He was so focused on the text he was reading that he flinched when the waitress slammed the glass of whiskey in front of him "Yep. That boy sounds like he's made out of gold." The waitress said and Sebastian looked up at her with a slightly confused look. He didn't know what to say to that because she was right... It was like Ciel was made out of gold. So precious and so expensive and hard to get.


	7. Chapter 7

Whilst Ciel was washing the water all over himself, people were still looking in his direction. Some even started whispering. It was weird... what was going on? Yes, he was a stranger, but this town wasn't tiny, strangers shouldn't be _this_ unusual. It made Ciel feel on edge, especially since he was naked and alone. Needless to say, he didn't want to stay in the river for too long. Cleaning up his hair and allowing his body to cool off, the teenager got out of the water, feeling extremely awkward as he had to wait for his body to dry off. As soon as he possibly could, Ciel dressed himself rather hastily, making sure his horse was all clean and cooled off too before making his way back to the street. He just felt so uncomfortable down at the river, he didn't know what was going on but he didn't feel secure. His horse was tired, restless and disobeying as Ciel had to drag it away. "Hey, I wanted to rest too, but we have to go." Now where would Sebastian be? The teenager's hair was still wet, dripping slightly down his back. The hair framing his face was plastered to his head, completely straight from the water. Ciel was a little confused until he saw a saloon at the end of the street, Sebastian's horse tethered outside. Tying the horse outside too, the teenager walked inside, rather relieved to see the headhunter sat at the bar next to one of the waitresses. Ciel was starting to learn that if he needed Sebastian, to look in a saloon. Taking a seat next to him, he was a little unnerved to find that people started whispering when they saw him here too. "Everyone kept starin' and whisperin' at me down by the river so I left. I don't get it."

Sebastian calmly looked down at the newspaper while reading a word or two of each story. There is a lot of shit going on in America these days. The waitress looked shocked when she saw Ciel getting in, almost terrified. That's why she didn't say anything, she just kept staring at him like she saw a ghost or some shit. Sebastian jumped from surprise when he heard the bluenette's voice. Panicky, he folded the newspaper and stood up, putting it in the back of his pocket "We gotta talk." He told him right away. Sebastian didn't want a second anymore and just grabbed Ciel by the wrist, pulling him out of the saloon with a lot of force. The waitress didn't even mind that Sebastian didn't pay for the whiskey he didn't even taste.

The way the waitress stared at him put him on edge too. What was wrong with the people in this town? He didn't have a second head! The woman looked terrified, but she was definitely looking at him, not Sebastian. Ciel wasn't intimidating at all: short, feminine, delicate. He was so confused, he didn't know whether to feel intimidated and unsafe or pissed off. And seeing Sebastian act on edge and worried freaked him out. "What do you mean, what's goin' on? Why's everyone actin' all weird?" Ciel asked, not able to do a lot as Sebastian practically dragged him out onto the street. "Stop it, stop draggin' me, I can walk!" Ciel huffed, starting to get worried. Sebastian had been calm and indifferent this whole time, what could cause him to act like this?

Sebastian didn't want to let anyone to even look at his reward - Ciel. $5000 isn't a small amount of money at all which means this brat must be someone really special. No wonder why. He is the precious only son of the Phantomhives, the family which is literally controling the mining industry in this part of America. Once they were out, Sebastian faced the bluenette with expression burnt with anger but cold with emotions. He slammed Ciel against the nearest wall with both of his hands which means he used a lot of violence and strength "People are gonna start killin' each other because of you!" He whisper-yelled at him while pocking Ciel's chest with his long gloved finger. They were hidden between two smaller buildings and no one was around so he could say whatever he wanted. Sebastian kept their faces and bodies close just so Ciel could hear him better. "I ain't gonna care what you think but you are gonna listen to _me_ only!" He was breathing almost like a mad bull. He took out the newspaper and literally shoved the papers into Ciel's face. "It ain't safe anymore for you to walk around busy places, that's why we are going straight to Coloma without visiting towns at all. Unless you literally want to cause a war between people." This time he wasn't as loud, still whispering, but the seriousness in his voice was obvious.

Who did Sebastian think he was, dragging him around like he was a ragdoll! The way he was gripping Ciel's wrist really hurt. Stumbling out of the saloon, the teenager struggled to keep up, trying his best to free his arm from Sebastian's grip. It didn't work. This was so weird, he didn't know if he should be pissed off or terrified. But he certainly wasn't impressed when Sebastian slammed him against the wall like that, knocking the air out of him. For a few moments, fear glossed over his deep Blue eyes. He was scared: there was no doubt about that. Ciel had no idea what was going on, was Sebastian gonna hurt him? He looked so pissed, like he was gonna kill him. Yes, Ciel had been mouthy and he'd fought back before, but all of this had really caught him off guard. What Sebastian said really confused him, was he supposed to have done something? "Killin' each other? What are you talkin' about?! I haven't done anything!" Ciel retorted, a slight shake in his voice. The fear from his eyes Had gone, though. Taking the papers when they were shoved in his face, the first thing Ciel saw was... a picture of himself. From a year or two ago: hair all immaculate, smooth white shirt with his black string tie fixed on his collar. The teenager recognised the photo: it was originally him with his parents, posing for the press, an article about his daddy's mine. They'd cropped his parents out of this one. That wasn't it... He was a missing person, and there was a reward of $5000 dollars to Bring him back home safely. Ciel was only gonna give Sebastian $2000. At that point he stopped reading, not caring about the rest of the paragraph. The bit that confirmed his parents were dead, unknown to Ciel. That's why everyone was whispering: they wanted that reward. But that meant that he wasn't going to get hurt, it was only a problem for Sebastian. "This ain't my fault! And no way am I staying out of towns, we're gonna starve! We need to buy food."

The only thing Sebastian truly cared about is money. Well, at least in this moment. Maybe, in the back of his head, he was scared that someone might try to kidnap Ciel, and that they might hurt him... Bullshit! He never cared about anyone, of course he won't care about this brat! It annoyed him so much that the bluenette didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. His hand, like a reflex, wrapped around the boy's throat and slammed him against the wall again. "Why do you have to be such an annoying peace of shit?!" He whisper-yelled again with their faces even closer, Sebastian even angrier "We bout' to buy everything we need right now and run the hell out of here. We can hunt. I ain't planning on fighting with bandits again especially not because of you!" Sebastian had such a short temper and it's so damn easy to make him mad. He gets mad over stuff he shouldn't get mad over. His hand didn't squeeze around Ciel's neck too much, just to keep him in place. But for some reason... he enjoyed having his hand there.

This was just confirmation that nobody could hurt him, right? Not even Sebastian. Of course, Ciel didn't really understand how dirty people could play in the West. They could kidnap him in order to get the money themselves, take him hostage and demand more money or they'd hurt him. People could hold him captive and wait for the price to rise in desperation. Ciel wasn't safe at all. The hand that striked to wrap around his throat made fear flash in the teenager's eyes again, but only for a Second, until he realised that it didn't hurt and he wasn't suffocating. Having his head hit the wall again hurt through. In fact... It made Ciel feel funny. The hand around his throat, being pinned against the wall, the sheer power Sebastian had over him whilst getting in his face like that... It made his dick twitch in his jeans. How pent up did he have to be to get turned on whilst this fuck was threatening him?! Ciel really was messed up. Annoyed at himself for enjoying being manhandled, The teenager found his voice again and started to argue a little. "Hey, this ain't my fault! I didn't offer that reward, I didn't put my face in the paper. Fine, we'll get out of this town, but it ain't gonna be safe sleeping out in the open in the middle of nowhere. At least get a goddamn tent." Ciel responded, keeping his voice quiet but venomous just like Sebastian. He didn't want to draw any more attention than the papers already have. However, he did have _one_ question. Who was offering All that money for his safe return? He was pretty sure that the sherriffs department didn't have that kind of money. His parents? It had to be.

Sebastian stayed quiet for some time after Ciel finally agreed. He didn't understand why did he enjoy looking at his eyes. It felt like they were possessed. He also liked the position they were in, he had a full control over this bitch. His hand around his throat with another hand leaned against the wall... It made him feel powerful..and Ciel looked so damn weak it was exciting. "You are so fucked up." The man hissed when he realized what the hell he was doing and roughly pushed Ciel away from him. He began to walk away as well. What the hell was that? Why did he enjoy these few seconds? Sebastian tried to wash away these thoughts by shaking his head and sighing out. A tent, yeah.. that's what they need. That definitely wasn't a bad idea. They could share it.

Hopefully he hadn't gotten a visible erection. Sebastian would probably chop his dick off just for getting aroused anywhere near him, never mind getting aroused because of him. The two just stood there, Sebastian glaring at him in aggression. Probably thought he was doing a perfect job of intimidating him, since Ciel was almost completely helpless. And to be honest, he was. He was just intimidating his dick too. The teenager had no idea why, but he loved all things rough: being made to feel Helpless, having someone else have all the power over him. He got all riled up thinking about being treated like a whore, all rough and kinky. It was so fucked up and he knew it, so inappropriate for Vincent Phantomhive's prim and proper son, delicate with perfect manners but secretly had such dirty desires. Sebastian was so close to him, he could smell his sweat. Disgusting. It made his cock throb again. What the headhunter said made Ciel paranoid that he could somehow sense that he was Getting aroused from all of this, the tips of his ears turning pink yet again. That's why he didn't retaliate. After a few seconds of standing there and processing the gentle ache between his thighs, Ciel followed the man. They better get a tent! Anyone passing by could casually see it was him and try to take him. Fortunately on their stocking up on food and other essentials for the long trip, they did buy a tent. Big enough for the two of them, nothing special. Filling up their saddlebags, the Two got ready to flee the town.

Again, they didn't talk much after that experience. Sebastian somehow..felt embarrassed to look him in the eye so they just bought all the things they needed, including lots of food and some clothes and a tent, of course. They made sure both horses carried the same weight, just so it could be fair. Once that was done they disappeared in the dust of the Nevada desert. At night, as usual, they stopped somewhere but this time even closer to the river. It wasn't even so late (around 9pm) but Sebastian decided they should stop at one spesific spot. It was a perfect spot next to the river because the bushes were hiding them. They didn't want anyone to kidnap Ciel tonight. Since he was more than sure this brat didn't know how to make a tent, Sebastian tried to do it himself. But he didn't know either but he tried to act like he did. Whatever he made it would always fall apart. He never had a chance to work with these shits before! How was she supposed to know? So he sat beside the fire they made, for the first time without that black sweaty vest to cover his torso, and tried to push two sticks together to make a structure for the actual tent. But he didn't realize that he was trying to push wrong sides. He cursed many times under his breath, sometimes in Spanish too. He just couldn't get what was he doing wrong.

Ciel was rather glad that they didn't take after that. It would feel weird, after getting turned on by being threatened by a man who'd said he'd kill him for doing anything gay. Now knowing that he was right to feel unnerved by the townspeoples' staring and whispering, Ciel stayed close to the headhunter, making sure to keep up as they walked around the market. Seeing what food Sebastian was buying didn't exactly whet his appetite. Just canned shit, stuff that would last long. If it wasn't Canned, Sebastian wouldn't buy it. That meant no meat, he'd never wanted to eat chicken more than he did now! Luckily the horses had a chance to rest outside of the saloon in the shade, so Ciel's horse wasn't too disobedient. Well, at least he'd learnt something today: riding a horse with an erection wasn't exactly comfortable. Didn't help it go away either. The teenager was definitely ready to stop for a nap by nightfall. For a boy that wasn't used to leaving the town, constantly travelling All day wore him out. This spot felt better than yesterday's: more secluded. This time he watched as Sebastian made the fire, trying to take notes, but it was still confusing. However, luckily enough, Ciel _did_ know how to make a tent. His daddy used to take him 'camping' in the forest behind their house when he was little, teach him a few things and let him enjoy nature. It seemed like the only thing he knew how to do, survival wise. But since Sebastian had already taken it upon himself to Try and construct it, Ciel didn't want to tell him that just yet. Really, he didn't know how to make a tent? He'd slept on the ground whilst travelling each and every time? As the man clearly started to get pissed off (which didn't take long), the boy piped up with advice. "You're pushin' the wrong sticks. Try the ones on your left."

Sebastian was a type of a guy who really didn't want anyone help. He always knew to do things on his own, well that's at least what he thought. He really _did_ sleep on the ground all this time, he always thought it was healthy for some stupid reason he made up in his head. As more time passed by and the sticks not wanting to get along, his muscles became so tense that veins in his arms could easily be seen. But when Ciel spoke up, he looked up at him with an annoyed look and hissed "I ain't gonna take an advice from a faggot." Of course he had to be rude and to attack him. Sebastian, the most hardheaded man you will ever meet, still continued to push the wrong edges. He will break the sticks if he continues like this.

Ciel had already gauged that Sebastian loved being independent. Didn't like traveling with anybody, didn't like talking with anybody, didn't like anyone interfering in his plans. The guy loved to do things his own way, and it seemed that it was the same for building this tent too. It really _was_ getting him frustrated. For a little while, Ciel observed. The more he tried, the more frustrated he got, the more he started forcing the sticks instead of trying something else. Like a big dumb Animal. As fun as it was to watch the headhunter get pissed off at a tent, Ciel actually wanted to sleep in a tent that wasn't broken. He was getting sleepy and Sebastian was getting fucking nowhere. The insult made the teenager glare yet again. "What do you think I'm gonna do, shove em in my ass? Getting this tent built ain't got nothing with being gay, but knowing how to build it does. I know what I'm doin', the other ones will work. Just try it." Ciel insisted, moving away from the fire and To the canvas that Sebastian was working on. Hoping to hurry this up, he threaded the rest of the sticks through the material to build the tent wall.

Sebastian didn't want to think of the possibility that Ciel might be right. But what if he actually was? It really was annoying to think that this brat might do anything better than him, even if it was the simplest thing. The ravenette glared at him like he would kill him but decided to obey. He silently took a different stick and once he pressed the edges together, they immediately clicked. Sebastian hissed from how mad he was that Ciel was right. "Fucking faggot..." he mumbled to himself, kind of jealous that he didn't realize it himself that he was doing something wrong. It was probably because he was just so tired and wanted to sleep. The man easily and quickly made the entire structure and thanks to Ciel only. But of course he never said thank you. He joined the bluenette in finishing the tent and for the first time they were doing something together. 

This was the only thing Ciel knew how to do, and he was taking pride in that. He didn't know how to make a fire like Sebastian did, or plan a long journey, or survive by himself, or shoot a gun, or protect himself. So even if it hurt the guy's pride or something stupid like that, he was gonna do the only thing he could and build this tent. Hopefully it would be warmer too. Not noticing the death glare he was given as he was too fixated on working, Ciel started straightening out the material and Making sure everything on his side was held in place. However, he did hear the little click of the sticks fitting together from Sebastian's side of the tent. It made him smirk a little, he couldn't help it! Being called a slur yet again wiped it off pretty quickly though. Ciel was too tired to get hostile again, so he just took it in his stride as he pegged the tent into the ground. Once he realised that he couldn't push it in with his hands, Ciel stood up and started stamping on it. The peg Didn't go very deep though, the boy didn't have a lot of weight to force it any deeper. Not even if he stood on it entirely. "Hey, can you push these in for me? I'm not heavy enough." Ciel asked rather politely, not really wanting the tent to come unstuck from the ground whilst they were sleeping. 

The tent finally started to look like something and it was smaller than Sebastian expected. They will be really tense inside though. He didn't want to share the same bed with that gay brat! What if he tries to do something? He had finally puzzled the last piece together and now all they had to do is secure it to the ground. Ciel of course couldn't do it so Sebastian came and literally hit the little piece of metal with his foot and it got pretty deep sunk in the dirt. He did the same with the second one behind the tent. Finally, they had a temporary shelter. A small one but it was still something "You need to gain some muscle" he said in a normal tone, surprisingly. 

Seeing their little shelter start to come to life was rewarding. Hopefully it would be more comfortable than lying directly in the dirt, warmer too. At least he wouldn't have to bathe when he woke up: no dirt or grit would be in his hair. Ciel wouldn't feel so exposed and unsafe in this little tent. And of course he wouldn't try anything on Sebastian whilst they were sleeping, that would be rape for one, and two he wasn't that desperate to make advances on this bastard! Ciel would just crawl in The tent and fall asleep. Well... He _did_ have a little problem, the one warmly throbbing inside his jeans. It still hadn't gone away. It had been months since the teenager had last touched himself, his body was craving it after what happened earlier. If he had the guts, he'd fix it, but it would have nothing to do with Sebastian! Watching the man so easily drive the pegs into the ground made Ciel feel pretty weak, that was for sure. It was a surprise being spoken to like he was a normal human Being. It seemed that as Sebastian got tired, he got less aggressive just like Ciel. Once the tent was all done, he wasted no time crawling inside, claiming his side and sitting down. It wasn't big, but not so small that they'd be practically spooning. That was good: if Sebastian woke up and found even a pinkie finger brushing up against him, he'd shoot him. It also seemed like the material absorbed all the heat, it was actually pretty decent in here. Yes, he was hungry, but he was too tired to Eat. "I'm getting changed, don't look." The teenager announced, taking the pyjamas he'd bought at the first town they'd visited and shutting himself in the tent. The clothes he was wearing now were a little stiff and he'd probably overheat: he wanted to be comfortable. 

Sebastian wasn't so hungry which was a surprise. He would usually get hungry at these hours. But since none of them were hungry, he decided not to waste their precious food for nothing. The ravenette just took a short look inside when Ciel got in until he was told to go away. He rolled his eyes and stood up again. A heavy sigh escaping his lips when he himself began to get undressed. He really needed to shower since he was all stinky, like a dog. He didn't stop by the river for nothing. He took his shirt and his pants off and literally threw them on the floor, as messy as always. "Imma wash in the river. Wanna come?" Wow, what's this? Sebastian was being nice for once. Although he asked that quietly like he was shy. It was surprisingly warm tonight.

The two had already eaten before they'd left the town, only a few hours ago. Ciel was okay with waiting until the morning to eat again, he didn't need a lot. He had a really small stomach and it didn't take a lot to fill him up. Before he started to take off his clothes, the teenager zipped up the tent, even if he'd stripped before quite a few people this afternoon. Taking off his clothes, Ciel folded them up to form some sort of pillow. Even if they smelled like sweat. The pyjamas he'd bought Were pretty similar to the ones he'd worn that night, when those bandits had set fire to his home. A silk pair of shorts, a spaghetti strap shirt this time, and in a light shade of pink. Yes, they were women's pyjamas, but they were pretty and he'd keep cool! Ciel would use his black jacket as a blanket while he slept, and he'd be comfy enough. From outside the tent, he heard Sebastian's offer, thinking it through a little. It would be absolutely freezing since it was night time, but he _had_ Gotten sweaty. "Yeah, one sec." He finally agreed, tying his hair up into a messy bun at the back of his head. It didn't need to get wet, that would just be a nuisance tonight. Opening up the tent, Ciel stepped out, frowning at the mess of clothes on the dirt. Made the boy wonder if he even knew how to fold clothes. The open night air was a little chilly on his exposed skin, but nothing unbearable like last night. Walking down to the river bank in soft little steps now he was barefoot, Ciel Tested a few toes in the water to confirm his suspicions. Absolutely fucking freezing. No way was he going to undress and get in! Instead, the teenager sat on the bank with his legs in the river, cupping up little handfuls of water to wash everywhere else. 

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and made a face when he saw Ciel dressed like that. He looked like a woman! What's wrong with him? "The hell are you wearing?" He questioned right away while watching the bluenette sitting down by the river. From the distance Ciel really looked like a female. Was he trying to archive that or was that simply his body? He came closer, the warmth of the fire couldn't be felt anymore, and sat down next to the younger one as well with his feet in the river. "Are those fucking women's clothes?" Even though his words were rude, the tone he used to say them wasn't so harsh. He just didn't understand why was Ciel doing that. Maybe that's something gays do. 

The way Sebastian looked at him made Ciel a little uneasy. Like he was about to scream at him again, berate him. Needless to say, he was surprised when he was simply asked a question. Sebastian had definitely sounded more aggressive, that was for sure. "Pyjamas. Why, got a problem?" Ciel huffed a little bit, it was clear that he was sleepy. The teenager kept rubbing at his eyes every once in a while. The cold water had woken him up a little bit, that was for sure. In the middle of washing his Face when Sebastian sat down next to him, he only looked at him for a few seconds before continuing. The man was only in his underwear, Ciel was the most covered up of the two. Sleepy blue eyes lingered on the man's abs for a split second. Damn, he was muscular, those abs were chiseled. There wasn't a single visible muscle on the bluenette at all. Strange, Sebastian wasn't actually harassing him for his choice in clothes. "Yeah. They're comfy, okay? And I like em. Besides, that man cut my other Pyjamas all up." Was all the boy said in response. It was true, he liked his femininity. His long hair and dainty appearance, the soft curve of his hips and his soft features. He was definitely a boy, he just loved how it looked on him. When his feet got too cold, he dragged them out of the water, wiping away the little droplets that clung to them. He even shaved his legs. Well, he shaved everywhere. That wasn't all about femininity, he just felt cleaner.

Sebastian was just so confused, he had never seen someone like Ciel before, all feminine and stuff. Every man he met before was really muscular, with beards and messy hair, always smelling on sweat. Real men, like Sebastian, were disgusting. He only shaved his face. Every other part of his was hairy although not much but it still was. He didn't do anything and just watched Ciel clean himself. Sometimes his eyes fell down on his smooth thighs and legs... "The fuck is wrong with you? Why do you want to look like a woman? Look at your hair, your body and even clothes.. What the hell?" He raised an eyebrow and slightly poked Ciel's messy bun like it will eat his finger off if he touches it. He was so... pretty and petite. 

Was it really that hard for Sebastian to grasp? Then again, Ciel was the only feminine boy that he knew himself. Everyone else was all muscles, stubble, alcohol, sex, violence. Either that or they simply kept their masculinity whilst being appropriate, like his daddy. Ciel had never met another boy like him, shaving and wearing women's clothes. To be honest, it didn't really phase him. He liked looking like this, he found himself so attractive. Besides, even if he looked delicate and fragile, He was stubborn and mouthy and he wasn't emotional. The whole 'macho man' just wasn't his thing, it didn't suit him and it was unprofessional. He wasn't a brute! Despite Sebastian's aggressive choice of words, his tone was rather calm. Which is why Ciel didn't feel the need to get so defensive like he could have. "I just like it, okay? I don't wanna be all muscley and violent and dirty and all that shit, it doesn't suit me. I feel confident like this." The bluenette told him sincerely, raising An eyebrow as he felt his bun being prodded. Well, it did have to do with the fact that he liked men too, a little bit. If he was straight, he'd want to attract girls. He'd feel confident and attractive being more masculine. Since he liked men, it was okay for him to be more feminine. He was a submissive after all. 

This was literally the only moment they had where they talked for real. Usually they would just yell at each other and fight or simply be silent. They looked like they didn't get along at first but maybe things will change sooner or later. "You feel confident looking like a whore?" He asked without shame in his voice. After literally staring at Ciel's thighs for minutes, the ravenette looked up at his face which was all wet. Water made his lashes look longer... He was pretty, that's for sure. Maybe Ciel wanted to be noticed by men so that's why he looked like this? Because he is getting the attention from the straightest man which ever existed - Sebastian. He finally stood up and water was already reaching up to his thighs, his back turned to Ciel. He took a handful of water so he could let it fall down his torso and not being bothered by the fact that his underwear was getting wet. There is no way he will get naked in front of that faggot. 

Even if the conversation was a tad bit uncomfortable on Ciel's side, Sebastian was being pretty respectful. Well, until he said he looked like a whore. It made the teenager huff once more, a little scowl crossing over his face for a few seconds. "I ain't lookin like a whore. Whores have their tits out and walk around in their underwear. I'm just in pyjamas." Truly, Ciel had never really seen a whore to know what they look like. The nearest whorehouse was a little outside Coloma in a more Sketchy town, where the teenager had never been. But he imagined them to be all slutty, barely any clothing and undignified. That's not what Ciel was! He was covered up where he needed to be, maintaining his dignity. He was just feminine. There was a difference. Being feminine made him feel confident, being naked made him feel mortified. The teenager had noticed Sebastian's eyes on his thighs, but only for a second before he acknowledged what he said. It wasn't entirely for male attention, he Didn't want to whore himself out to any random man, he wasn't that desperate. Of course, he liked to look good though. And if a man so happened to see, it would appeal to them too. Ciel was feminine for his own confidence, not because he wanted to entice men into fucking him. Even if wearing pyjamas like these gave him a tiny little rush when he caught sight of his ass in a mirror. The river water had made him cold, so he inched closer to the fire, idly looking up at Sebastian. There was no one else To look at. Found himself noticing a few scars on his back, the way his muscles moved as he reached his arms to wash himself. The headhunter certainly had a nice body for a big dumb animal. God, he really needed to jerk off, he actually thought this self-centred bastard was hot. His body was getting that desperate, it would get turned on at anything. Ciel had a lot of pent up sexual frustration, not having any sort of pleasure for months. He was 19 after all.

The river was cold but Sebastian was use on sudden temperature change so it didn't bother him much. He shivered which made his breath hitch. He untied his little bun which he had leaning from behind and let his slightly longer hair fall over his shoulders and back. It wasn't nearly as close as Ciel's but it was still something. He took handful of water and began to wash his hair again shivering on his own touch. He has a lot of scars on his arms, back and torso and bruises from riding the entire day. When the bluenette said that he turned around to face him with a serious face. His black underwear stuck up against him since he was wet and strands of his hair straight and dripping wet. "I know what whore looks like and you remind me of one of 'em" he said while rubbing his slightly hairy chest a bit completely forgetting about the fact that Ciel might actually like it. He had a big scar spreading from his bellybutton and having its end somewhere on the left side of his chest. 

Ciel wasn't used to anything being so cold, and for the few minutes that he'd been washing himself in the river water, he'd been shivering gently. He hadn't spent a second more in that water than he needed to. Now he was closer to the fire, Ciel was warming up a bit, casually waiting for Sebastian to finish washing up so he could go to bed. Of course he'd noticed Sebastian's little bun, but he didn't know that his hair was shoulder length. The teenager just watched, warming up his hands against The flames. The more he looked, the more he noticed all of his scars. He'd been through some shit. The little cut down Ciel's chest that the boss gave him whilst cutting off his clothes looked like it would scar because of how sharp that knife was. But it would only be thin and it would probably fade. It would be nothing like any of Sebastian's scars, all thick and shiny. The headhunter was a big man, that was for sure definitely taller than 6 foot. That being said, it was hard for Ciel not to Notice the way his underwear stuck to his body. They were at Ciel's height since he was sat down. Of course he didn't want to stare and he wasn't _interested_ in looking, but he could see the outline of his dick. Holy fuck, It was big! Well, he thought it was his dick print anyway. Did the bluenette honestly look like a whore or was Sebastian just being rude? He had no idea what whores looked like! Probably Sebastian saw every woman as a whore, with how little respect he had for people. These Pyjamas were just pyjamas, he didn't get them from the lingerie section! It was just normal summer attire for women. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian closed his eyes while washing his hair a bit more so he didn't notice where was Ciel actually staring. If he saw him he would cut off that shitty bun and burn it into flames. He was done quickly but clean and wet. He came back to the fireplace and sat down, his arms on his knees while watching the fire. The fire making little droplets shine even brighter on his body. His hair thankfully began to dry off but to was still wet, he still didn't tie it up. Yeah, pyjamas are just pyjamas but couldn't Ciel take something from men's clothes? There are summer outfits for guys too. They don't always have to wear vests, big hats and long thick jeans. It's just the taste and Sebastian definitely liked his own style. His red eyes stalked Ciel a bit, just watching him silently like waiting for him to do something stupid. "You look stupid in that" he added "are you trying to be a woman?" It's hard to tell was Sebastian trying to be rude sometimes or not since no matter what he says, he _needs_ to curse. That's kind of in his blood. "I ain't ever seen a guy wanting to be a chick"

Of course, it was natural for other people to check each other out. Just like how straight men casually looked at women's boobs and their ass. It didn't mean Ciel was attracted to Sebastian, his dick was just in his line of sight. Also because the teenager was a little horny, he'd just finished puberty and his hormones were everywhere. Everything was so pent up, he couldn't freely get rid of them like common straight men. He had to be all respectful and presentable. The two sat around the fire To dry off and warm up. Sebastian certainly looked even more masculine eith his shirt off and his hair all dripping. Ciel just really liked being feminine, his body was perfect for it and he felt attractive like this. Wearing masculine clothes made him look like he was a 5 year old boy, it just didn't look right and he didn't like it. He didn't have muscles or a stocky body. The teenager wondered if Sebastian knew that he'd modeled what to wear off him: their outfits were pretty similar, he had No idea what was appropriate. The insult made Ciel frown, why did he have to be so rude? If he hated it so much, why was he staring a few minutes ago?! "I don't give a shit about your opinion. I like how I look. And I'm not tryna look like a woman. I don't wanna be a girl either, I'm definitely a boy, I just like bein' feminine, not female. I'm happy with my body." Ciel tried to explain, even if Sebastian was being rude. "Ever heard of a twink?" That word was still pretty new in terms of slang, Not a lot of people heard it. The only people who really used it was gay men, or people trying to insult others for not being masculine.

Maybe Ciel shouldn't have told Sebastian about that new term for feminine gay boys since he is probably going to use it as an insult. The bluenette actually didn't look stupid, he looked nice... But Sebastian refused to give him a compliment. Nice words make him cringe especially if they come from his mouth. Even hen Ciel explained the older one simply didn't understand it, maybe he wasn't trying enough. Why would someone want to look like a different gender? It makes no sense to him. "A twink?" He asked, obviously not knowing what that was. He tilted his head on a side and raised a brow. Sebastian might know about a lot when it comes to surviving but he wasn't really the smartest when it comes to books and words, especially writing. At this point Sebastian looked like a grumpy child with childishly pouted lips and narrowed eyes. He wanted to communicate but to stay rude as well. "It probably has to do something with being a faggot, ain't it?"

Ciel knew that Sebastian would start to use that word against him, but it was a lot harder to explain the concept of being a twink rather than simply saying that he was one. The teenager didn't expect any complements or anything nice at all, but that didn't mean that he had to insult him! It would look weird for Ciel to be all muscular and masculine. He was small and thin and his voice was delicate. The bluenette was definitely a boy: he enjoyed having a dick and he didn't want boobs at All! Thinking about that made him uncomfortable. He was definitely a boy, a boy who liked to shave his legs and have long hair. "Yeah. It's kinda common for gay guys to be feminine. You know, like, submissives. Bottoms. Whatever." Ciel told him, the tips of his ears turning pink. "Like how you like being masculine. You feel good like that, yeah? You feel confident and you like the way you look. That's how I feel being feminine." He continued, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain what a Bottom was. He didn't want to tell Sebastian that he wanted another man's dick in his ass! "If I try to dress masculine I look all weird, like a little boy. I just like my body like this." It was really hard for Ciel to explain this, he didn't know how to verbally express how he felt to such a macho man. Of course he wouldn't understand. "And stop callin' me a faggot. You don't have to be a dick." Undoing the bun from his hair, Ciel put it back in, a lot neater than the last now. It needed to Stay in place while he was sleeping. 

Sebastian wasn't the best with words, he never read a single book and he just recently learnt how to read. His mama never had enough money to send him to school and he was fine with that. He listened carefully, actually pretty interested in what Ciel had to say. "Bottoms?" He asked the thing he shouldn't ask. He never tried anal sex before, that disgusted him. Why would anyone like any to have a dick up their butt? Doesn't that hurt? He really didn't understand gay logics at this point. Why was it so complicated? "I'm calling you a fag because you are a fag" he explained and what Ciel said definitely won't stop him from calling him that way. 

Ciel had never really had to explain his fondness for femininity before. No one had ever asked or wanted to know his mindset, they just thought he was weird and didn't want to know. Well, Sebastian was insulting him and thinking he was weird too, but he wanted to know why. Maybe just being a nosy bastard, but still. Even with Phantomhive's wide vocabulary and high coherency, it was still difficult to put his feelings into words that Sebastian would understand. It just... made him feel Confident. When Sebastian asked about what he'd mentioned before, the teenager confirmed that it was a bad idea to mention it. "Tch, never mind, I ain't explainin'. You don't wanna know." Ciel huffed in embarrassment, blushing a little bit. He was a virgin, he didn't know anything from experience! The only reason he knew at all was because Bard had told him. Called Ciel a twink once and he didn't understand, so he told him. Taught him the basics of gay sex, only for education purposes of Course. Realising that Sebastian was going to call him a faggot no matter what, he grumbled a little bit: unfortunately he was going to have to put up with it. Fastening the hair tie tightly, Ciel made sure that his hair was in place before returning his hands to the side of the fire. He was all dry now, ready to go to sleep. "Lemme just sum it all up. Can you imagine me all masculine? You know, muscular and violent and dominating. Sat in a bar or something, getting drunk and getting Into a huge fight for dumb reasons. Can you imagine me doin' that? Because I can't."

Sebastian did want to think too much about Ciel and why does he do the thing he does. Why was he even asking him so much about all that?! It's not like he cared if he was a faggot or not. He huffed when the bluenette said he won't explain "Oh come on, I wanna know now" he was stubborn like a child. He was dry too, except for his hair which still needed couple of minutes to dry but he could sleep like that without any problems. Ciel was absolutely terrible at explaining because even after he tried to explain it he still didn't get it. Maybe Sebastian was just really dumb. "That still ain't explaining what does bottom mean" he complained, slightly annoyed. He literally said the same thing some minutes ago but putting it into different words.

Ciel was honestly stumped on how to explain to Sebastian. It was just his preference for his appearance and his identity. Bardroy had told him that it wasn't unusual for submissives to be feminine in nature, but he never told him why! Maybe because they were in the 'woman's role' in sex and in the relationship. That's how sex and relationships worked, right? You had a dominant and a submissive. He didn't feel the need to be masculine and dominant, he didn't need to attract women. Sebastian was Being stubborn as usual, pushing to know the information that he didn't want. "You're gonna be disgusted. It's sex stuff..." Ciel divulged, feeling awkward. He'd never talked about his sexual preferences with anyone before, he'd never talked about sex in general before! Especially with Sebastian, this guy was gonna think he was disgusting and insult him about being gross! "Fine, fine, I'll tell ya. You know with straight sex, the woman is... on the receiving end, yeah? Well, a 'bottom' is what You call the guy on the receiving end in gay sex..." Ciel tried to explain being as modest as he could, an embarrassed pink tinge making its way to his cheeks. He didn't wanna use vulgar language, but if Sebastian didn't understand, he'd have to. "So you know, not dominant in bed..." 

Sebastian confusedly just stared at Ciel trying to somehow catch up with his words. There was a silence after Ciel was done explaining, he still didn't understand it. Until something suddenly clicked in his head and made him realize what the bluenette just said. Sebastian's slow reaction included a disgusted face and a lot of insults "You like getting dicked down? The fuck is wrong with ya? Why would anyone want to have a dick shoved up their butts?" He couldn't get how can anyone enjoy that. He hissed a bit and looked away, staring at fire this time "That's just fucking gross." He added. But imagining Ciel acting all seductively...on a messy bed, with his ass raised up.. it was hot somehow. Why was he actually imagining him like that? Ciel is a real explanation of a trap. It made Sebastian unnoticeably bite his lower lip. A weird kind of shivering sent down his spine. "Its disgusting.." he whispered to himself so he could wash away these thoughts. 

Seeing the confused look on Sebastian's face only confirmed that he had no idea what the fuck he was talking about. The teenager was preparing himself to say some lewd shit about the bottom being the one that takes it up the ass when he saw that shift in Sebastian's face. To one of disgust. It made Ciel feel uncomfortable, almost ashamed. But he wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, he wouldn't let some dumb fuck with anger issues make him feel like he was disgusting. When Ciel had first realised he Was gay, he was so ashamed. Thought his parents would hate him, like he hated himself. Liking men was unnatural, people would want to hurt him. His mama caught him crying once, and Ciel told her everything, heartbroken. He expected to be shunned, insulted. But his parents still loved him. It had taken years for him to feel confident, to love himself again. "I ain't gross, goddamnit! You've probably had sex loads of fuckin times. I'm a virgin. Who's more disgusting?" Ciel replied with venom, Getting a little defensive. After a few minutes, he'd calmed down a little. Sebastian was just an idiot, he didn't know shit. "It's sex, duh. People do that cuz it feels good." Actually, That was something Ciel _did_ know about. Sometimes whilst masturbating, he fingered himself too. Came to really like it after an ex did it to him. And it _did_ feel good. "There, now you know. I'm going to bed." The teenager stood up, not wanting to defend his sexuality any more. Besides, he was tired.

It was true, Sebastian really had sex with different women and a lot of times but it was just his way of taking anger out. Well, one of the main ways. What that brat said almost insulted him, but he always knew how to respond to insults "At least I ain't fucked with a dude" that was the best response he could think of in a short period of time. He squeezed his fists a bit. He didn't care about this brat at all, not even the slightest. He could go drown in the river right now and he wouldn't do shit about it. When Ciel said he is going to sleep, Sebastian didn't say anything. He just stayed sitting where he was and deeply looking into fire. He was completely dried off by now but there was no way he would lay in the same tent as this faggot. What if he tries to do something? It looked like Sebastian was scared of Ciel. 

What Sebastian said, how he looked at him... It had actually struck a nerve. He wasn't disgusting for liking men! He was normal, he was a fucking human being. That look of utter disgust was what the townspeople had gave him when word had spread that he was gay. Even from Finny, his innocent childhood crush. Finny looked at him like he was subhuman. He didn't come over any more, didn't even speak to him. It hurt so much, crushing all those sweet feelings he felt when they were playing together. All because he liked men instead of women. Sebastian didn't understand how that felt. Ciel stood up from the fire and went inside the tent in a bit of a huff, closing up the zip. He didn't care if that bastard didn't sleep inside the tent with him, he could sleep in the dirt. Taking his jacket, Ciel rested his head on the folded clothes and tried to get comfortable. At least he wasn't horny no more. Although it was still better than the ground, it still wasn't a mattress. Needless to say, he Couldn't sleep. The teenager watched the flickering glow against the tent wall that the fire's light was making.

Sebastian didn't why he felt the need to sit there and watch the fire but while he did so, he couldn't get the image he created out of his head. Ciel laying on a messy bed..naked. Why was that thought so exciting? He could image him moving around the bed, kind of teasing him while he was still tired from a good sleep. Ciel cursed him! It can't be that Sebastian likes that spoiled idiot. He wouldn't let that happen. He hissed at that thought "Fucking damn it." and murmured under his breath while standing up. He took a blanket out of Diablo's saddlebag and unizpped the tent "Make me some space. I'm tired." He kind of ordered and got on all fours to crawl inside, his semi wet hair still falling over his face and shoulderes a bit. "I got us a blanket." he reached it out for Ciel with a sigh.

Ciel would probably be so pissed if he knew that Sebastian having lewd thoughts about him. Not just because that was dirty, but because Sebastian was being so hypocritical! Saying he was disgusting and a freak for being gay, when he was picturing him all naked and seductive for him? Acting like he was all high and mighty for liking pussy when he was getting excited over thinking about him. But of course, Ciel didn't know anything about the images Sebastian was having of him. So he just stayed Laying in the tent, hugging his jacket. It was a little surprising when he heard the zip on the tent, looking up to see Sebastian crawling in. With a blanket. Doing what what said, the teenager shifted to the side, he was small and he didn't take up that much room. Wait, the blanket was for both of them? Unusually generous for Sebastian. Needless to say, he shoved the jacket off of his body and took the bit of blanket that he was given, hugging it close to his chest. Although they'd only been In the tent for a few minutes, it was so much better than the ground. "Thanks. Night." Ciel said politely, back facing the man as he tried to get comfortable.

Sebastian took the blanket for himself but since they are sharing the tent, they could share the blanket too. The fire was still lit outside to keep them even a bit warm and that warmth could definitely be felt form inside of the tent. Sebastian laid down on his side when Ciel moved away a bit, that stupid gay image still in front of his eyes when he looked at him. The ravenette stayed laying on his side, head resting on his palm and blanket covering the lower half of his body. Ciel was actually...really cute. The fuck is wrong with him?! After staring for a minute or two, the ravenette sighed and laid down on his back, looking away "Lay a single finger on me and Imma choke you in the river." He warned the bluenette even if both of them knew he wouldn't do that actually. 

Ciel had already understood that Sebastian didn't share. Didn't share food, didn't share money, didn't share personal space. This was why he was always pissed off during their journey. He didn't like anyone in his space or being with him. So Ciel knew that he should be grateful for the shared tomato soup, the shared tent and the shared blanket. Sebastian was still a bastard, he had no choice to share if he wanted that reward. The bluenette was facing the tent wall so he wasn't able to see the Headhunter staring at him, having no idea what was going through his head. Closing his eyes, the boy tried to force himself to sleep when he heard what Sebastian said. "I ain't gonna do shit to you. I ain't a rapist, I just wanna sleep." Ciel told him get again, wriggling into the blanket to get warm. It actually didn't take long for him to fall asleep, he was that tired. The only bad thing was that he wriggled: a lot. And only a few minutes in, he was tossing and turning. First he was on his Back, then he'd turned on his side. The safe facing Sebastian. Eyes still closed, and breathing heavy with sleep.

The reason why Sebastian never enjoyed anyone's company was because he was scared to trust people. He thought he could trust his father but he killed his dear mother. That was the moment he lost all the trust he had for anyone. The only person who still could reach to him was Agni - his childhood friend who was always there for him. For some reason Sebastian couldn't sleep tonight. It was weird because he was tired but something still kept him awake. He was really close to drifting off to sleep when Ciel moved for the first time and made him flinch, eyes wide and chest quickly taking air in and out. But when he realized it was just Ciel sleeping and moving in his sleep, he sighed out. Sebastian wasn't used on sleeping with anyone so he completely forgot that people move in their sleep. When the bluenette turned around to face him, Sebastian held his breath back, like he was scared. But yet again he had realized that this precious boy was only peacefully sleeping. He felt so silly for getting scared over someone sleeping. The man quietly laid on his side again, his head supported by the mountain of his messily folded and sweaty clothes. He didn't take eyes off him and he could feel his warmth too.. it was..weird. Sebastian's hand so slowly recahed out for Ciel's cheek but once his knuckles came in contact with his skin, he quickly moved them away like he was about to touch fire. He wasn't scared, he was terrified. Terrified of what could Ciel do to his mind if they continue like this. He tried reaching hand out once again and gently tried to brush the back of his hand over his cheek also tucking some of his greyish hair behind his ear which failed to stay fixed in a bun. Sebastian didn't know how to be gentle and this embarrassed him. His hands were shaking.

Ciel was just so tired, all this travelling really wore him out. God, he really wanted his bed... it was so much more comfortable than this tent. Only a few days to go and he'd be back in Coloma with his parents. But the blanket Sebastian had brought was soft, a nice little comfort. It felt nice on his bare legs, and it was comfortable to hug too. Actually... his sleep was really good. All warm, cosy. Ciel felt more protected in the walls of the tent, asleep next to the headhunter. And as for The wriggling, it was just... something he did. Even if he was a deep sleep, he could turn over so many times. He'd tie up his hair and it would be all messy in the morning from how much he'd moved. If the teenager was awake, he'd definitely tease Sebastian about being scared about a little movement. But he was fast asleep, all curled up on the tent floor. Ciel could definitely feel the warmth of the man next to him, how couldn't he? Sebastian was so big, he emitted a lot of heat. In his state Of sleep, he barely moved when Sebastian's knuckles touched his face for those split seconds. Ciel was always so innocent whilst sleeping: small, completely harmless, doing nothing but resting. However, when the man gently touched his face again for longer... sleepy Ciel leaned into the touch slightly. It was soft, a relaxing touch. Leaning forward a tiny bit, his face fell onto Sebastian's hand, trapping it against the pillow. It was warm. The corners of his lips quivered lightly for a fewSeconds into a very weak smile. Ciel's subconscious thought it was his mama, she used to do this all the time. It put him in a deeper state of relaxation, his breathing softer. It didn't recognise that Ciel was inches away from one of the most vicious headhunters in the West.

It was so funny that a man so dangerous and deadly could actually be so scared of slightest of things like a gentle touch. He truly was scared of being close to people, that's why he usually avoided too crowded places. If someone wanted to hire him they would easier find him in the desert or salon. His breathing was shaking, his entire body was. It looked like he had been isolated from everyone for years and this was the first time he came in touch with another human being. That kind of was true actually.. He almost jumped when Ciel leaned in the touch, let alone when he laid his head on his hand. It terrified him but the calm face of Ciel had calmed him down. And that pretty smile..it was the first time he saw him smiling actually. He looked so precious when he was quiet, sleeping and not being annoying. But Sebastian thought this was too much for him to take so he moved away his hand and pressed it against his chest while holding it with another one like he burnt it. This was such a scary first experience but not so bad. If only Ciel knew that all these rude words and provocations were only because of how hurt Sebastian was from his past. The man took a deep breath and closed eyes trying to this time fall asleep for real. Tomorrow is a new day, maybe even harder than this one.

Whilst Sebastian's hand was against his face, Ciel didn't move at all. Not a muscle, apart from leaning into the touch. The teenager was fully relaxed, sleeping like a baby with the man's hand rested against his cheek. That was another thing: whilst he wriggled a lot in his sleep, if he was being held or touched in any way, it calmed him down. The same for if he was having a nightmare too. So whilst Sebastian's hand was cupping his cheek, he was still. Ciel wasn't used to being close with People either. Being a Phantomhive, he was untouchable and private. He never left home, never mind travelling across America with only one man for company. Ciel certainly wasn't used to bonding with people, it had been a while now. However, unlike Sebastian, he wasn't terrified. It was just out of his comfort zone. For example, if he was awake, he'd probably get weirded out and push the man away from him, make a snide little remark about who was touching who. But if he wanted to, if he really Really wanted to, he was capable of laying there and letting it happen, probably a soft blush on his cheeks. For a few minutes after Sebastian had retracted his hand, Ciel was still smiling weakly and relaxing. Until he realised that the hand was gone. The smile slipped away and the boy wriggled a little more. Ciel slept undisturbed for hours, all cuddled up in the blanket. He'd switched the side he was sleeping on so many times during the night, but his sleep was surprisingly good. It was some Time in the morning when Ciel woke up, he had no way of knowing what time. Sitting up and stretching a little, the teenager looked over to find Sebastian asleep. Peeking out of the tent, the fire seemed to be out completely. It had done it's job of keeping them warm through the night.


	9. Chapter 9 ✓

Sebastian didn't have the best sleep because he was too scared to relax, he was really tense and nervous near Ciel. He didn't know what he should expect from him. But on the other hand, what would a 19 year old be able to do to the most dangerous man in the West? He didn't like how much Ciel is moving in his sleep either because he always took the blanket away from him. The ravenette maneged to get couple of hours of sleep so he didn't notice when Ciel woke up. Sebastian was much calmer looking when he was asleep even with his eyebrows still madly furrowed. His messy hair falling over his face and his 'pillow' whilst he was laying on his back. It didn't look like he will wake up any time soon. He was in too deep of a sleep after all. His chest rising and falling in a slow pace, uncovered. Only his hips and legs were covered with a blanket. He didn't look like a devil like he always did when he was awake.

The teenager honestly didn't have any bad intentions with Sebastian. Yes, he pissed him off and he was such a rude bastard, but he wasn't gonna do anything to him. He wasn't gonna hurt him, and he certainly wasn't gonna touch him up in his sleep. When the boy woke up, all he did was sit there for a while, waking up properly and rubbing his eyes. He just looked over at Sebastian, trying to gauge if he was in a deep sleep or not. From the way his chest was moving and his breaths, it seemed like it. Great, what was he supposed to do until the man woke up? Unzipping the tent as quietly as he could, Ciel tiptoed out and sat by the dead fire. This place looked nicer than the last place they slept, they had the river and a bit of greenery in terms of bushes. The flowing water was all he could hear: the boy was all by himself until Sebastian woke up. Walking up to their horses, Ciel took something from his saddlebag, sitting back down. A pack of cards. And whilst the dirt wasn't the best place to play, he started to set up a game of solitare.

Sebastian was in such deep sleep that he didn't even notice or hear when Ciel crawled out of their tent. He didn't hear bushes moving when two men tried to hide as they quietly stalked the young boy, mouths already drooling from how perfect Ciel was. They watched him play with cards all by himself and they thought no one else was around, they didn't know that the headhunter was in the tent. Diablo and the white horse raised their ears and looked in the exact same direction where the two men were hiding but didn't do anything at all and just continued to eat grass. Both of them were looking at Ciel from behind. One of them slowly sneaked out of their hiding spot with a piece of cloth soaked with chloroform. The man smirked under his mustache and roughly grabbed the boy from behind and with other hand pressing the cloth over the bluenette's nose and mouth. He knew the chemical was going to make him numb, almost drugged or even pass out. The other man literally ran out of the bush and helped his older brother by wrapping ropes around Ciel's petite petite body and tying them up tightly.

Hopefully Sebastian would wake up soon, Ciel was hungry! The teenager would make food for himself, but he didn't know how. It all needed cooking and warming up, and whilst he had a lighter, he'd probably mess it up and ruin the food. That would be a waste, he wasn't going to risk that. Sebastian would get so pissed off at him anyway. So he decided to wait, surely Sebastian wouldn't be asleep for _that_ long. What he wouldn't do for a cup of tea and some cereal. The boy was so invested in his game of cards that he didn't notice the faint rustling in the bushes. It wasn't a cause for concern: bushes rustled all the time and it was barely audible. The solitare game took up all of his attention, it required thinking. By the time he'd heard aggressive footsteps in the dirt behind him, Ciel had already been grabbed and silenced by the cloth. Of course he struggled, writhing violently and screaming. But whatever that chemical was, it set in quick. His struggling became weaker, screams silencing as he became drowsy. The teenager was completely caught off guard, given no time to react at all, and there were two of the men. Ciel stood no chance, falling limp into their arms, barely concious.

The guy held him tightly from behind while the younger one worked on tying those ropes securely, but not too tight to hurt Ciel in any way that would mark him. "What a good meal, huh?" The older man moved the cloth away and let Ciel relax in his arms. His brother stood up from the ground, smirking as much as him. "Yep. Definitely worth $5000." He grinned. Who knows what these filthy men are planning on doing. They didn't waste much time and the older one picked the boy up, but unlike his previous kidnappers, these ones weren't so rough with him. This man held him gently in his arms, like a bride. "Don't worry sweetheart, we ain't gonna hurt you." He hushed and they walked away to the place where they left their horses. The only thing left of Ciel was his horse, playing cards messily laying around the fireplace and the white cloth. All this happened while Sebastian was deeply asleep. This chemical will keep Ciel unconscious and drugged for few hours so they could do anything they wanted with him. The two climbed on their horses, the eldest brother let Ciel sit in front of him with his wrist tied up but he made sure to keep the boy in place by holding tightly around his waist. And that's how the two brothers disappeared in the morning sun while riding their horses slowly.

Ciel looked towards the tent, hoping that Sebastian would just happen to wake up and come out to find him. Even tried calling out his name, but all that came out was a gentle muffled sound against the cloth. The teenager was well aware of the ropes being tied around his ankles and his wrists: he was conscious. The men were being gentle... they didn't want to leave any marks. Ciel realised that just because the reward was to return him safely, doesn't mean the men weren't going to do anything to him. As long as they didn't leave marks, Ciel couldn't prove that they'd raped him or hurt him any way. They could do whatever they wanted if they were careful. And the way they were grinning at him all lewdly didn't make him feel safe at all. Barely understanding the reassurance, Ciel didn't believe it anyway. The teenager wasn't able to prop himself up anymore, leaning dependantly against the man's chest, all limp in his arms. For the first time, the bluenette looked up to the men. Everything was out of focus, but he could make out a few features. Like his moustache. Ciel's eyes were all glossed over, shiny, like he was staring into the distance. He was so drugged up. And when he was put on the horse, he couldn't resist at all, slumped back against his kidnapper's chest. Hopefully Sebastian would rescue him again. Probably yell at him for getting himself kidnapped. But at least he'd be safe.

Ciel was so beautiful all drugged up with that messy bun hanging from the back of his head. He looked like a helpless girl and that was a huge turn on. These guys couldn't wait to reach their house so they could have some fun with the drugged heir. Sebastian woke up half an hour later with a weird feeling knotted in his gut. He was still sleepy but awake enough to notice that Ciel wasn't by his side. He unzipped the tent and took a look out. He didn't need to look around too much because the mess in front of him and around the fireplace was telling him everything. He hissed. "That stupid faggot getting kidnapped and shit." He cursed but quickly tied up his hair in a low bun and started to get dressed even faster. He could easily see the hoofprints in the dust so he took Diablo and left the tent and that other horse behind. He knew the kidnappers won't kill Ciel, they would eventually just rape him. Who wouldn't? The two men opened the door of their house which was on the outskirts of quite a big town. Everyone was still asleep so no one saw them carrying the prettiest boy alive. The eldest one carefully laid Ciel down on the big old bed in the bedroom and smirked. He looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. "Should we do it?" He asked and grinned even more. "Look at him. Could you even resist?" Both of them looked down at Ciel's drugged body with only his wrists tied up together. The older man narrowed his eyes and breathed out "Shit... you're right." He took off his hat and laid it aside while sitting down on the bed next to the bluenette, the other one doing the same from the other side. The older brother gently rubbed over the bluenette's thigh in hopes to relax him.

Ciel was barely concious, lolling around as the horse jolted him gently. He didn't have the ability to feel panic anymore, the drug that those men had given him forcing him to be perfectly relaxed and docile. The men would experience no trouble from him at all. Ciel was helpless. The bluenette tried his best to be aware of his surroundings to try and piece together where he was, but he lacked the capacity to focus, barely feeling the older brother's hand around his waist. Ciel noticed that he was being taken off the horse and carried into a house, put on a bed. He could kinda feel the sheets against his arms and against his legs. Wriggling in the tiniest little bit, Ciel looked up at the two men, both looking down at him with perverted smiles. He was able to recognise that they were speaking to each other, but he couldn't focus in on the words. And then they were sat next to him, feeling the gentle pressure on his thigh. Ciel turned his head loosely, staring in the man's general direction. His body wasn't fully numb, he could feel the man's hands running over him and he could do nothing. The teen tried to reach his hand out to brush it off, but he could barely lift it.

Both of the men smirked when they saw how numb Ciel was, like they injected anesthesia into his body. It was funny to watch but pleasing too. They knew it would be fine if they set his little wrists free so that was exactly what they did. One of them cut the ropes off easily with a knife. And that was when their little fun began. Both of the men took their hats off and the older one leaned in to kiss Ciel's small neck and also tickle it with his ugly moustache. Honestly he looked horrible with that bush slapped over his upper lip. His hand continued to rub down Ciel's thigh so slowly but mostly focusing on the inner part. "You are gonna scare him." The younger one said, just watching for now. The other one rolled his eyes and gave him a look. "He is completely numb now. He ain't gonna remember this anyway." He replied and leaned back to the boy's neck. The other one sighed, thinking that for some reason this was wrong and like they will regret it. He leaned forward too and cupped the beautiful boy's face with his rough hand. For a moment, he stared at his eyes which were glassy with drugs. 'Poor boy.' He thought but leaned in to press their lips together slowly. He was kissing him passionate, with care.. moving around his tongue inside without a lot of rush. Everything was calm and Ciel might actually like it at some point, the man hoped.

At least these men couldn't hurt him, nothing was gonna hurt. No broken bones, no cuts, no bruises. Ciel wasn't in danger of dying. But they were gonna rape him. No matter how gentle and soft they were being with him, it was still rape. He still didn't want this, they would take his virginity by force. Yes, Ciel liked feeling helpless and being manhandled, but consensually and whilst sober! When the ropes on his wrists were cut, his arms fell limply to his sides, giving the men easy access. He could see the older brother leaning in, feeling the lips against his neck. Well, it was more like a pressure than a distinct feeling. That hand was moving up too, gently nudging his legs apart to rub his inner thigh. Ciel tried to press his legs together to prevent it from going further, but all he could manage was a little bit of movement. This was so weird... he felt so calm and relaxed, like he was floating. Even though the teenager couldn't understand what the men were saying, but the older one was right. No fear was present in his mind. And then there were lips against his own, Ciel's mouth was slack and it was easy for the younger to slip his tongue in, easy to manouvere it around Ciel's. If this was consensual and the bluenette wasn't drugged up, he would love this. Two men on him, touching and kissing. But he didn't want this and he didn't want them to take his virginity. And even if his mind didn't want it, he was drugged up, and there was nothing to stop his body from reacting. Ciel was starting to get an erection.

Sebastian had never forced Diablo to run as fast as this. The poor animal was terrified, knowing something was wrong. That's why his owner was pushing him to the edge. Sebastian didn't even know why he was going after Ciel, there was easier money to be made. He didn't know where he was going. He just let his inner feeling and the prints in the dust lead him. He needed to make sure Ciel was alright... he wouldn't get the money otherwise. "Rapido, Diablo, rapido!" He yelled at his horss to go faster, and the scared animal couldn't do anything else but obey. Their mouths collided perfectly, at least that's how the younger brother felt. He felt like his lips belonged there. His hand began to push inside of Ciel's shirt and lifted it up to the point that both of his nipples were exposed as much as his stomach. His fingers rubbed over each of them while softening the kiss until their lips separated with a soft smack. A string of saliva connected them still. He couldn't believe Ciel was so beautiful up close. He refused to believe that he was a boy. The older one kissed up his jaw and cheek bone and now took his own place over Ciel's swollen lips. This brother was rougher with his tongue, but he still tried his best to be as gentle as he could. His hand rubbed closer and closer to the small bulge until he finally grabbed it through his pyjamas, confirming that Ciel was, in fact, a male.

The teenager's body couldn't help but react. Both of the men touching him, kissing him. Ciel's body was needy, full of hormones and pent up desires. He hadn't been touched in two years, and even then, that was only a little bit. His body hadn't felt release in months either. The teenager was so sexually frustrated. However, if he wasn't drugged, no way would he let this happen, no matter how much his body wanted it. When his nipples were exposed to the younger one, they were already pebbled slightly from the other touches he was receiving. So when they started to get rubbed, they hardened against the man's fingers till they were protruding fully. Ciel looked up at them both, watching the hand that was creeping closer to his erection. And yet again, when the older brother kissed him, it was easy. Easy to rub his tongue against Ciel's. After a few minutes, he realised that his erection was being touched. Rubbed; squeezed; palmed through the thin material of his pyjamas. It was making it harder. It was so obvious that Ciel was sexually frustrated, the men could probably pick up on that with how easy his body was reacting. Even with the drugs... he could feel the very slight ache of arousal in his gut through the numbness. But no matter how much he willed his body to move, it wouldn't.

The younger one finally started to relax, thinking this was fine when he saw just how well Ciel reacted to all this. Both of the brothers were already horny and erect, ready to stab Ciel with their dicks. The younger one caught one of the boy's nipples between his lips and started to suck it, whilst his hand helped his brother push down those shorts to Ciel's small knees along with his underwear, exposing his soft erection. It was small but getting harder. It was obvious the boy shaved. The older one, still kissing him, started rubbing Ciel's small member. All three of them had fun, until they hear their door being knocked down. A man, with a gun in his hand and wearing a look which could kill was standing in the doorway. He was mad, literally hissing with each breath he took. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and a wave of disgust hit him. It disgusted him to see two men undressing and making out with his reward. They were playing with his $5000. "The hell are you two fuckers doing?" He growled after spitting on the floor. He slowly walked in the house like a wolf ready to kill its prey. Both men immediately pulled away and lifted their hands up in surrender, sitting up. "We ain't doing anything." Said the older one, both of them knew who Sebastian was. Everyone did. Sebastian was wanted in this town a few months ago. "What the fuck are you two disgusting bastards doin' with my reward?!" He repeated, louder. His hand was shaking whilst he gripped his gun, not even wanting to glance in Ciel's direction. It was fucking gross.

This was so wrong... these men were harassing him, molesting him... and it was arousing his body. It really was so desperate to be touched and pleasured. Two men going down on him like this, two sets of hands, two sets of lips. Being all gentle, teasing him instead of cruelly forcing their way inside. But of course they didn't care, they just didn't want to leave marks. Ciel hated how he had no control over himself, hated that he was getting hard when he didn't want this. Watching as the younger brother wrapped his lips around his sensitive nipple and started sucking, Ciel noticed the absence of his shorts, seeing the clothing at his knees. And when he felt his cock being touched like that, it made a heavy breath escape his throat. Breathy and mumbling: a moan, but his body was too slack to form it properly. Ciel was horrified that his body was reacting this way to a _rape_. The feeling of pleasure increased a tiny bit, still heavily numbed down because of the drugs. And then... they stopped all of a sudden. No sucking at his nipple, no rubbing at his member. What was going on? Ciel was too out of it to realise for quite a few minutes, until he picked up on the man at the edge of the bed. Holding... something. Even in his hazy, drugged up view, he could recognise that deep shade of red where his eyes would be. Sebastian. He'd come for him. Ciel tried to reach out for him, but the muscles in his arms were too weak. All he could manage was a little movement. He felt safer now he knew the headhunter was here for him. And as much as his body craved an orgasm, Ciel wanted to be under Sebastian's protection even more. These men were rapists. Even if they were pleasuring him all nice and gentle, they were still rapists.

"Really, nothing! We just-" The older man tried to explain... and then a bullet went through his head right between his eyebrows and he fell down next to Ciel. His brother stared in shock, eyes widening and the colour draining from his face. "Brother!" He yelled but before he could reach him, he was dead too, falling over Ciel's naked body. Sebastian was scowling, sweat shining on his brow while he watched their souls leaving their bodies. He put the gun away and grabbed the younger one by the shirt, tossed his dead body on the floor and pushed away the older one too so only Ciel was on the bed. He gave him a look so sharp it might kill the bluenette. He grabbed him by his bun and forced him to sit up on the bed while Sebastian was still standing beside it. "The fuck do you think you are doing, huh?!" His loud voice echoed through the now-empty house. But something about how Ciel was now made him feel nervous. He was looking at him laying on the bed... naked. Just like he'd imagined. But anger was more intense than any other feeling now. He stared at his glossy eyes. He wasn't sure if Ciel was drugged or just drunk. "You really are a fucking slut! You enjoyed this faggot, huh?! Your little disgusting fantasy finally came to life ain't it?!" He yelled into his face not being aware that Ciel might not be able to answer or even undertand. The teenager had gotten hard from having two strangers on him!

Completely unable to process the argument and the shootings, Ciel just laid there, dazed. All the sounds he was hearing were muffled, like he was underwater. It kinda looked like that too. Before he knew it... the older brother was gone. The teenager couldn't see him anymore. The younger brother's face was right next to his, a red hole between his eyes. Blood was spilling out onto Ciel's face. It was horrifying, but the boy was too drugged up to realise. There was a dead body laying on him and he didn't feel anything. When the red-eyed man got closer, Ciel could focus just enough to see that it _was_ Sebastian. The sight made him feel safer. Those men weren't gonna do anything to him now. When Sebastian yanked him up by his hair, all he felt was a slight pressure on his scalp, limply hanging in the man's grasp. Ciel couldn't sit up by himself. Again, he tried to reach out for him, but he couldn't. Although he heard the loudness of Sebastian's voice, he couldn't understand what he was saying. The boy just looked up at the headhunter, eyes all distant. He was clearly out of it. Little did he know... Sebastian was right. In his drugged up, unaware state, he'd enjoyed being part of that threesome. He'd enjoyed all that sexual attention. And he _had_ fantasized about two men going down on him before, both of them pleasuring him and taking turns with him. Ciel was disgusting, getting aroused from being molested. His desires were fucked up. He'd actually wanted to cum at the hands of those men. As his centre of balance shifted, Ciel's body wobbled under Sebastian's control, almost falling into him. Underwear and shorts still at his knees, his spaghetti strap shirt still bunched up. His erection was so obvious, so were his hard little nipples. Fucked up.

Sebastian stayed silent and breathed heavily after he was done yelling. Well, he actually wasn't done but he realised it was completely pointless to say anything. Who knows what those disgusting men did to him. He looked down at him noticing his pyjamas were barely on his body. The ravenette sighed in irritation, trying to calm down. "You are really fucking useless." He forced the bluenette's face against his vest and wiped some blood off his pretty face. He let go of his hair and the boy fell back down on the blood stained sheets, all exposed. Sebastian looked down at him, his erection, his flat tummy and chest... why does he have to be so damn sexy?! It was because he looked just like a woman. The man hissed and leaned forward, lifting Ciel's shorts up as well as his underwear and pulling his shirt down. He will need a good bathing after this. "I hate you so fucking much. You are nothing but trouble." He mumbled. "Can you even hear me?"

Realising that he was still exposed, although he didn't feel any embarrassment, tried to reach down and pull his underwear up. All he managed was a feeble little tug on the waistband of his clothes. Ciel didn't look away from Sebastian, he couldn't do anything else. The bluenette was like a ragdoll as the headhunter moved him, falling into his chest as he was wiping the blood from his face. For a few seconds, the teen reached up and barely held into the material. Then his body fell onto the bed again when Sebastian let go of his hair. He could barely process those red orbs looking at his naked, aroused body. And when he leaned over him to put his pyjamas back on, Ciel looked into his eyes and reached up for him again. That's all he was capable of doing, trying to communicate his want for Sebastian to pick him up and take him back to their tent. To protect him whilst he was completely helpless. Ciel needed him and he hated that fact. He couldn't even process the blood on his face and matted in his hairline, or the saliva on his neck and on his lips. His body was almost completely numb. Not understanding a single word of what Sebastian said, the teenager stared at him blankly. A little wriggle was given, trying to show that he wanted to get out of here.

Sebastian sighed, he couldn't believe this. Daiblo could havs almost break his legs from running so fast. Why did he try so hard anyway? He could have left him and die here with cum in his ass but his inner feeling told him not to let him suffer here. He watched when the bluenette tried to reach out for him. It felt like he was taking care of a baby. "You are cursed." He hissed and reached down to wrap both of his arms around the boy and lift him up from the bed. Ciel was like a ragdoll, literally. The ravenette held him close and tight and then left the house, knowing he will have to talk to Ciel about this later. Well, not really talking but more like shouting at him. He climbed onto Diablo somehow while holding onto Ciel. He put him on the saddle with their chests pressed together. Knowing just how exhausted his poor horse was, Sebastian let him trot slowly back towards their tent.

Sebastian had saved him for a second time. He didn't have to stop those men from raping him, that wouldn't have affected Sebastian's reward of $5000. But he had, he'd protected him yet again. Without him, he would have had his virginity stolen whilst he was too drugged up to even move a muscle. They would have raped him god knows how many times, done whatever they wanted to him sexually as long as they didn't return Ciel to Coloma with marks and bruises. The teenager clinged to the headhunter weakly when he picked him up. Luckily he was only light. In his drugged up state, he flopped his head on Sebastian's shoulder. And even with not having full control over his body, he could feel those strong arms lifting him up. He felt safe resting against that hard chest. Nothing would hurt him. When they eventually got back to their tent, Ciel was still drugged. It had worn off a little bit so he was more aware of his surroundings and he could move more, but he couldn't quite understand what was going on still. Throughout the ride, Ciel was leaning against Sebastian's chest, face resting in his shoulder. Of course, he needed help getting off the horse, noticing their tent and their burnt out fire and the white horse tied to the tree. Things were still hazy, but he knew what they were. Fingers were holding onto Sebastian's waistcoat with a little more strength now, and he was trying to speak. The keyword being trying, all that came out was mumbles.

Sebastian couldn't believe he was doing this for a second time. But after this, he will never do it again. Never. He promised that to himself. It disturbed him how he could feel Ciel's erection against him but what else could he do anyway? He just held him in place until they arrived back to their tent. The ravenette looked down at Ciel when he stopped Diablo next to the white horse, he wasn't sure what was he trying to say. Maybe he was finally coming back to normal. It made him roll his eyes when he saw Ciel like this. Fucking idiot. He carefully climbed off the animal not letting the younger one slip through his arms. He (rather carelessly) laid him down inside of the tent. "Can you hear me now?" He asked, slightly waving with his hand in front of Ciel's stupid drugged up face.

It was about time that Ciel learned how to defend and protect himself. Otherwise, he'd just keep getting kidnapped or hurt, and it would be all Sebastian's responsibility. He didn't even realise that his erection was pressing against Sebastian's thigh, he wasn't aware at all. What he was trying to say was that he was thankful for not letting those men rape him, that he was so relieved that he'd come for him. All that came out were a mixture of soft sounds. His thinking was a lot better, but it seemed that his mouth wasn't coordinating. Ciel tried his best to support himself by sitting up in Sebastian's arms, and he seemed to be getting there. When he was laid in the tent, he propped himself up a little bit. He looked up at the headhunter: eyes had a little more clarity. They looked less distant. And although it took quite a bit of effort, he coulf understand what Sebastian said. Ciel replied with a loose nod since his words weren't working. Maybe it would be easier for him to sleep the effect of the chloroform off, it would be faster and Sebastian wouldn't be stuck babysitting him.

For some reason Sebastian felt so damn relieved when Ciel finally tried to communicate him with that nod. He was somehow glad that he will be alright soon, and that he will be able to yell at him in a hour or two. "Good." He didn't say anything more and just took his hat off, leaving it in the tent. "Should I stay in here or you wanna be here by yourself?" He asked, clearly not enjoying this. Even if he knew the bluenette wouldn't be able to answer properly. He didn't even know why he asked such a stupid question. Even if Ciel wanted him to lay next to him for a little while longer, he probably wouldn't agree to do that anyway. Or would he? "You should sleep ya know. You look like fuckin' trash." That was half the truth, half a lie. Ciel certainly looked dumb with how out of it it was, couldn't even sit up. However, he certainly didn't look as bad as he did when those bandits had their hands on him.

It was a relief for Ciel that he was regaining use of his faculties. He could communicate now, it wasn't exactly nice when he had things he wanted to say but his body simply couldn't. At least he could gesture and understand people now. At the moment, it just looked like Ciel was heavily drunk. Wobbly and unable to spear clearly, but aware to a certain extent. When Sebastian asked him if he wanted him to either stay or leave, the bluenette looked up at Sebastian's face, and then to the space next to him, trying to point to it. Ciel still wasn't right, he wasn't with it, he wanted to be supervised. That drug he was given could be harmful or cause side effects, he had no idea! It wasn't like he could call out if anything was wrong, and Ciel felt safer with Sebastian next to him. Whilst he wasn't able to have full control over his body, he wanted the headhunter near to watch over him. The insult took him a few minutes to react to, his nose crinkling in distaste. But it was better to sleep, he knew that. Letting himself fall back onto the tent floor, Ciel wriggled a little bit, managing to rest his head on the pile of clothes and close his eyes. Since he was already pretty drowsy, now he wasn't trying to stay awake, he fell asleep fast.

Sebastian waited for Ciel to try to respond, although not patiently, but he still tried his best not to get pissed off. He sighed when he realised the bluenette wanted him to stay with him. He honestly didn't want to lay down next to a horny, numb faggot but really, what if something happens to the helpless boy? He wouldn't be able to hear him. So like a dog, he obeyed unfortunately He unbuttoned his vest and took it off, got rid of all unnecessary accessories like his gun and placed it in the corner of the tent. He zipped it up again, threw the blanket over Ciel's body lazily. Then the headhunter laid down on the hard surface of the dirt which was covered with the fabric of the tent. He laid on his back and closed his eyes, his hand gently laying over his torso. Sebastian was real pissed off, did he look like a goddamn babysitter? He thought returning Ciel was gonna be a lot easier than this.

Well, because of the drugs, his thought process was more like 'Sebastian makes me feel safe. I want company'. The headhunter was right, the teenager was still painfully hard, a tent being formed in his soft little shorts. There was nothing he could do about it, but it was significantly less visible now Sebastian had wrapped the blanket around him. Staring rather blankly as the man obeyed and started to lose a few items of clothing, Ciel was glad. Once he'd made sure that Sebastian was laying down next to him, that's when he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Around half an hour into his little nap, Ciel started to... writhe gently. Eyebrows were a little furrowed, twitching. Quiet little mumbles were leaving his lips. A nightmare. The teenager could see that younger brother's face right next to his: all bloody and devoid of life, a messy hole right through the centre of his forehead. The man's eyes were glassy, his skin was already pallid. Their faces were only centimetres away, trapped under his lifeless body. In his dream, he wasn't drugged, but it seemed the man weighed a ton. No matter how much he struggled and pushed and tried to free himself from under him, he couldn't. All he could do was stare at his dead face. Sebastian wasn't there.


	10. Chapter 10 ✓

Sebastian tried his best not to fall asleep. He didn't want to risk it anymore, he needed to make sure Ciel will be safe. So he was just napping, resting his eyes. It was late in the morning already, it was really hot outside but this tent gave them a bit of nice shade. It was actually really enjoyable resting at this time of the day, if you weren't in direct sunlight. But Sebastian didn't wish to wait around. If Ciel wasn't all drugged up, they would have been far away in the desert traveling back to Coloma. This was unusual for Sebastian since he was a morning person. He opened his eyes just enough so he could look around himself. He turned his head to see Ciel who looked absolutely terrified in his sleep. It confused him. He had never seen a person having a nightmare before. He sat up a bit, leaning his entire body weight in his elbow and with his free hand, he reluctantly checked the temperature of Ciel's forehead. No, it's not a fever but he was sweating. Cold sweat covered Ciel's body. He didn't understand what was going on so he cursed under his breath trying to think of the best thing to do. "Ciel?" He called for him, in a harsh whisper whilst his hand shook the boy's shoulder.

Ciel had never seen murder before, until that day Sebastian saved him.  The three men falling dead in the dirt next to him, bleeding out, that cry of agony. But they deserved it. They'd hurt him and burnt down his home, they were about to rape him with nothing but brute force and scare tactics. Of course, those brothers had kidnapped him too, they were trying to take his virginity too. But did they really need to be murdered in cold blood? The older one deserved that suffering, he'd initiated everything, he thought he was entitled to fuck him. But the younger... the hesitation and pity in his eyes, the sheer gentleness in his actions. He was just following what his brother told him. The way he cried out for his dead brother, pain in his voice. He'd died with that twisted heartbreak and anguish on his face, it was all Ciel could see, the blood dripping onto his head in warm oozes. It was traumatizing. The bluenette kept wriggling. By the way his brows were furrowed, It looked like he was struggling, like he was thinking intently. And then he jolted upright when Sebastian woke him, panting and whimpering.

Sebastian flinched backwards due to the the sudden movement Ciel made, cursed a word or two while doing so. He was breathing heavier too, still not sure what the hell had just happened. But by the way Ciel sat up so quickly, it seems like he finally had his strength again. "The fuck?" The ravenette asked rather rudely, both of his hands supported him as he leaned back on them. His eyes even widened momentarily. It seems like Sebastian was actually easy to scare with sudden movements, after all, he'd shot a lot of people in self defence. It was a reflex from defending himself constantly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, but that was something which could be expected from someone like Sebastian. His heart was beating quickly against his ribs, his fight or flight response finally easing.

It took Ciel a few minutes of hard breathing to realise where he was. He was in the tent again, under the blankets. There was no dead body on top of him, there was no need to panic. At first, the bluenette thought that everything that happened, those two men kidnapping him, was a dream. But no, he distinctly remembered waking up this morning and sitting by the dead fire. He took out his playing cards. The threesome wasn't a dream. It made Ciel feel... sick. Two strangers, feeling him and making out with him whilst he was dead to the world, barely concious. Stripping his body without consent: it was a secret, Ciel wouldn't remember, it was fine. But the men were wrong, he could remember everything. They obviously hadn't tested out whatever drug they'd given to him. It was disgusting and scary, so why did his body react?! Why did he get so aroused? It was the most attention his body had received... well, ever. The rich little teenager _did_ have have fucked up fantasies. Wiping the cold sweat from his forehead, he was relieved to notice that he could move just fine. His hearing was back to normal too, listening to Sebastian's frantic questions. Strange, he almost looked concerned. "Sebastian..." Ciel said quietly, mostly just to acknowledge him. His speech was perfect again too. "Nothing, just a nightmare." For a few minutes, he was debating if he should thank the man for coming to his aid, for protecting him yet again. But Sebastian was just protecting his money, there was no point. That was proven with how rudely he spoke to him. Ciel could feel the stickiness of blood on his scalp, unable to feel the slight smear on his cheek since Sebastian had wiped it off. Standing up, he realised that he still felt a little dizzy, but he was able to walk. Hopefully.

Sebastian definitely knew that he was just protecting his money. He didn't want to even think of the possibility of feeling worried not because of money but because of Ciel. He never felt that kind of a fear, it disgusted him to even think about it. The only time he felt fear was with what happened to his mama... The ravenette watched Ciel in shock but with his eyebrows furrowed as he began to calm down. He wanted to start yelling at him, screaming for being such a bitch and letting those men do all that filthy shit to him but he didn't have enough energy. And... it felt wrong, Ciel hadn't exactly asked for it. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, sighing. "How do you feel now?" He asked, just looking down, clear that it wasn't out of concern. Sebastian just wanted to get moving again. "I ain't plannin' on staying here until tomorrow. Fuck, I really have to teach you how to use a gun." He huffed.

Yeah, Sebastian was a complete asshole. He insulted him and poked fun at him, and threatened him in any way he could. Everyone said he was the devil. But Sebastian hadn't hurt him. He hadn't burn down his home, he hadn't physically assaulted him or cut him. Sebastian hadn't tried to rape him, molest him or drug him. Sebastian kept him safe. To be honest, Ciel 100% thought that he was going to get screamed at. That he was a liability, that he was so much hassle to take care of, that he was stupid for getting kidnapped yet again. Verbally abusing him for the scene he'd walked in on. So it was very surprising to hear the man asking how he felt. Ciel blinked a few times, actually surprised, standing up a little unsteadily on his feet. "I'm okay. They didn't hurt me, and I think the drugs have worn off..." The teenager replied, realising that standing up wasn't exactly the best idea. Reluctantly, Ciel sat back down on the blanket, facing the headhunter. As for staying here, it sounded like a good idea. Ciel had been _drugged_ , it was better safe than sorry to make sure that they'd left his system. The horses were tired, and so were they. Of course Ciel desperately wanted to get back to Coloma, to his family, to where he was safe. But under circumstances, they needed to stop. Talk about learning how to use a gun actually sounded very useful. "A gun? Yeah, I do need to learn. Saves you having to be aware and alert all the time. But honestly, I didn't even have time to react! I was just playin' cards, and the next thing I knew, they were sneakin' up behind me and I was being drugged. I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't." Ciel told him, his gut writing as he thought back to his drugged up self. He could barely feel anything, couldn't process his surroundings, couldn't stop the men from doing anything. It made him feel sick. He could picture himself, pyjamas all pulled off, cock hard in the older brother's hand as they both kissed him. It terrified him... and it made his dick twitch too. God, he was so fucked up.

Sebastian couldn't describe that bitter feeling which he felt when he saw two men making out with Ciel. It made disgust knot in his stomach. Sebastian took his vest again and began to it up. He didn't know what they were going to do the entire day but it was better to do nothing than risk their lives "You fucking enjoyed that, didn't ya?" He asked while looking at Ciel and trying to push the last button in its hole. "You really looked like a fucking slut. But the worse part is that you enjoyed it. That's so fucked up. You are fucked up." He finally started with the bad words and insults. "I ain't gonna run for you like this ever again." He knew he was lying even before he said that.

Because of how distorted the drugs had made his sight, Ciel hadn't processed the look on Sebastian's face. Or the tone in his voice, apart from the fact that it was loud. The teenager hadn't caught onto the disgust on his face, or the bitterness to his voice. Besides, the headhunter had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't gay and that he would kill any guy that tried to come onto him. And what Sebastian said to him... it was true, all of it. In his drugged up state, he'd enjoyed that little threesome, the pleasure he was receiving from it. The sucking and rubbing of his nipples, the kisses to his neck, having his erect cock fapped like that, it was arousing. Ciel had even moaned through the numbness of the drugs. He'd never received that much sexual attention. Being in a threesome had always been a dirty fantasy of his. But it was rape! How fucked up did he have to be to get an erection from that? Ciel  felt disgusting. "I was fuckin' drugged, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't push 'em off me! And I didn't enjoy it, I could barely feel anything, why would I want two strangers to take my virginity without permission?" Ciel huffed, half lie, half truth. His ears had turned pink from talking about it. But Sebastian was 100% right: he'd liked it and he was fucked up. Hearing the man swear that this was the last time he'd rescue him, he wasnt sure if he believed that. He was worth a lot of money. "Then teach me how to defend myself."

Sebastian didn't believe in anything Ciel had said, he knew these were only excuses. He knew what he saw and heard and it was Ciel moaning from pleasure, not pain. He saw the way his body was literally calling for him to join the two other men and that was disgusting. The memory of that made him feel uneasy. The ravenette frowned and gave Ciel a look, an annoyed one full with anger like always. He reached out and like always grabbed the boy by his hair and yank him intimidatingly close, noses almost rubbing from how close they were. "You _enjoyed_ it." He hissed quietly but with a sharp voice. "You were moaning, your dick was fucking hard. I know what I saw and I've seen Ciel fucking Phantomhive making out with two other men with his permission." If he really didn't enjoy it he could have simply shut his mouth, not get hard maybe? That's what Sebastian thought.

Ciel had no control over his body! If he could speak, he would have told them to stop, to get off him, that he didn't want this. If he had control of his body, he would have struggled and pushed them off. Those men were strangers and rapists. He didn't want his virginity taken by them: just because his body wanted pleasure, didn't mean that his heart wanted it. Ciel wanted his first time to he consensual, with someone he loved and when he had full control over his body! The older was forcefully stimulating him, he couldn't help the soft little moans that he made. He had no control over his voice. Having his hair grabbed made him yelp slightly, but he didn't back down, glaring up into those red eyes. "No I fuckin didn't! I never consented to that, I couldn't fuckin speak to tell them to stop! And if I grabbed your dick and started rubbin' it, it would get hard even if you didn't want me to! I couldn't stop my body from reacting, I'm a fuckin teenager..." Ciel spat, Sebastian had hit a nerve. He wasn't some slut who was so desperate as to want to be raped, he didn't want that happening to him! Even if his body reacted... right? "I had no control over my body. They were gonna rape me and I didn't want that. They forced those sounds outta me, they forced me to get hard. I ain't some desperate little whore."

Sebastian squeezed Ciel's hair even more, pulling it backwards and almost setting it free from the messiest bun that he'd ever seen. His eyes were as red as fire and were melting the cold ice of Ciel's. He was so pissed off at this brat, so damn mad but somehow glad that he was alive. He knew they wouldn't kill Ciel though but he couldn't even imagine the way his body would look dead. Reluctantly, the headhunter pressed his tongue to his cheek and hissed, trying to stop himself from saying something rude again. Sebastian stared at him for few seconds and then let go of that pretty long hair. "None of these excuses are gonna change my mind." He replied and crawled out of the tent, immediately using his hand to shade his eyes from the sun once he was standing outside. The sun was really high up by now, it was probably around noon. "Should have left you there." He murmured and began to walk towards Diablo.

The more Sebastian pulled at his hair, the more it hurt. It forced the teenager to look up at him, locked him in place so he couldn't struggle or pull away. The stinging pain in his scalp was more than unpleasant, hissing a little in response. Despite how much he hated Sebastian and how he treated him, he protected him. Saved his life, was gonna get him back home in one piece. He was still a bastard. The reason why all of this had got on his nerves so easily... was because Sebastian was speaking the truth. It was fucked up and Ciel didn't want to admit that he'd loved it in his drugged up state. No panic or worry, nothing but pleasure and relaxation. It was so dirty, he didn't want Sebastian knowing that. So he tried his best to deny it. And as he thought, it wasn't doing much. But one thing the headhunter said was wrong, he never gave consent! He wouldn't have allowed that if he was sober. Well, maybe if he knew them and they'd all promised that it wouldn't go as far as sex... but that was besides the point! It was a relief when his hair was let go, rubbing his head a little. Ciel wasn't sure if he should drop the argument or not. Because he certainly had a lot to say, and he was just so pissed off! The kidnapping, the nightmare, the fact that he'd just missed out on his first orgasm in months and was so damn sexually frustrated, everything about today was pissing him off. So Ciel didn't make a smart move: he kept arguing. He shouldn't push Sebastian, he could end up getting physical instead of just verbal. "Oh, so you'd gladly let me get raped then? Some fuckin' guy you are. Then again, that's expected from a whorebeater."

Sebastian walked towards Diablo angrily, he still hadn't made sure his horse was alright after such high speeds he had been running in. He checked his knees quickly, squeezed each of them to see if there was any discomfort. Diablo's legs were shaking from adrenaline but he will be fine. Sebastian had calmed down a bit and rubbed his entire palm over the horse's nose and forehead, but stopped once he heard that brat talking again. He sent a look towards the opened tent, so sharp that it could cut through the canvas of the tent. He hated being called that because he respected women, just not whores. "I don't care about you anyway. I'm wasting my time on some spoiled brat who can't even tie his own shoelaces." He argued back but stayed near Diablo, taking care of him and petting him all over his neck and his head. "Instead of being a little bitch, get out of that tent if you want to fight like a real fuckin' man". The ravenette squeezed his fist and swallowed something heavy whichwas stuck in his throat. That created a nervous mess in his gut because he knew he would never be able to hit Ciel. He was just a kid.

Ciel was just so pissed off. He was hungry, tired, sexually frustrated beyond belief, he'd just been kidnapped yet again, witnessed multiple murders, drugged, angry at being made out to be some desperate little slut who's sole purpose was to crave male attention. And on top of that, the teenager missed his family. He'd never been away from them for even a day, never mind a week. What if they weren't there when he came back...? What if he never got to see them again, if they were dead or far away from Coloma? Ciel Was in the worst mood he'd ever been in. Fuck Sebastian! Fuck Nevada, fuck the dirt, fuck the heat, fuck this stupid little tent. The piercing glare the headhunter gave him was returned, a newfound confidence in the fact that Sebastian couldn't harm him. If he wanted that $5000, he couldn't touch him. "You get $5000 when we get back to Coloma. Doesn't sound like a waste of fuckin' time to me." Ciel huffed. And after Sebastian insinuated a fight... everything was silent for a few seconds, unmoving. Then without breaking eye contact, the teenager did what was suggested. He got out of the tent and stood up, facing him. "Come on then. Hit me. I fuckin' dare you." He began, staring at him. "You can't, can ya? You can't do anything to me if you want that money. Whorebeater." Ciel hissed, getting a little too cocky. He thought he was untouchable with the new terms of the reward.

This was the worst fight they ever had and Sebastian secretly hoped Ciel won't get out. Somehow he couldn't imagine pushing a fist up that face, he was almost 20 but he looked a lot younger. He didn't even want to imagine that. But he watched the teenager get out of the tent and his breathing stopped with his eyes still giving him the same look. He absolutely hated when his tongue is faster than his mind. This brat is getting on his nerves. Again there was a silence between them for some time, just the sound of wind brushing through bushes. Sebastian took off his hat and put it on Diablo's back, mumbling something under his breath before talking again. "You don't even know who you're talking to, boy." He warned and slowly began to take steps back towards the teen. "I could break all your bones in a single hit, I could keep you pinned down and clean my boots with your skin, I could do whatever the fuck I want I would still get that money because, unfortunately for you, imma get that money only if you ain't ruined permanently." He barked at him, his finger poking Ciel's chest while he was talking. He really just tried to avoid this conversation, but Ciel was pushing him.

It was honestly like how a child was susceptible to throwing hissy fits when they were tired or hungry. It was just more adult, and for a lot more reasons. Ciel wanted to be at home in his bed! All clean and comfortable and full of food that actually tasted good. He hated this stupid journey, the wild west was fucked up. People thinking they could just kidnap him and rape him just because they wanted to fuck something.  Everyone out here was fucked up. Sebastian, thinking he could treat him Like absolute shit, like he was nothing but an incompetent  little baby that he was stuck with. Like he was a subhuman prostitute. He was Ciel Phantomhive! The highest class family in the West! That bastard treated him with no respect at all. Of course the teenager didn't want to fight, Sebastian could kill him easily. Ciel didn't even know how to punch. However, he was that confident that he wouldn't touch him. So he didn't move when the headhunter walked forward and got in his face, like a Dumb bull. He kept glaring at him. Sebastian's threats were true, he was definitely capable of doing that. But he wouldn't. "You ain't gonna do shit. If you make so much as a mark on me, I'll make sure you don't get a dime. Stop treatin' me like I'm lower than you. You're just a fuckin sociopathic dickhead." Ciel spat, definitely not thinking. He was just so aggravated, so wound up! The poking at his chest made him glare even more intently. "Get your finger off me."

The reason why Sebastian treated Ciel the way he did was because Ciel was just so annoying to him, he doesn't know to do a single thing. He can't make his own food, he can't make a fire, he can't fight. He is completely dependent on Sebastian and Sebastian hated carrying someone around like a child. He hated whores because they were like Ciel - not being able to do anything at all except spread their legs, just like how Ciel couldn't do anything but get into trouble. Honestly, all he wanted to do now was slap the hell out of this brat for having such a quick tongue. But he knew where Ciel's weak spot was. Since the man was faster than Ciel would ever be, his strong gloved hand flew to the back of the boy's head and gripped a handful of his long hair while taking out a knife with the other. He pressed the blade close to the bluenette's head. Blood red eyes stared at his face so furiously. "You ain't worth a single dollar out of $5000. It's better to be called a dicked than a whore." He hissed through closed teeth and his eyebrows furrowed, making the expression on his face look even more pissed. "As long as you are with me you are going to listen to me because unlike you, I know how to survive instead of constantly getting kidnapped. You are lower than me cuz you had everything given to you without having to lift a finger, while I had to struggle for everything."

Sebastian was so arrogant. He thought he was too good for anyone, that he was the best of the best because everyone was scared of him. Made women and children afraid for their lives when he came into any town. He beat prostitutes, for fucks sake! That was absolutely disgusting! Sebastian went over there to get a quick fuck which was disgusting enough, and then he beat them for doing their job! Just because Ciel didn't know how to survive in the middle of nowhere by himself, didn't mean he wasn't a person. Sebastian couldn't build a tent, did he get irrationally pissed off at that? No. Having his hair pulled yet again made him wince, but he didn't stop glaring. The knife made him hesitate a little bit, but it didn't stop the anger seeping out of him. "Oh, I ain't worth it? Then why'd you try so hard gettin' me back? Ain't no way you're gonna just throw away that money, cuz you're fuckin greedy, just like the rest. And for the last fuckin time, I ain't no common whore. That reminds me, how many have whores have you fucked? Take a look at yourself before throwin' accusations." Seethed Ciel, looking up into that stupid face. The urge to hit him was so strong that he could feel his hand tingling. Everything else was silent around them but the light rustle of the wind, and the hisses of their arguments. Being told to listen, to be obedient and do what was told him whilst being held in place, it made his dick twitch. Fuck, he was so desperate to be dominated. That only made Ciel even more pissed off. And before he could even think about it, his hand had struck Sebastian across the face, as hard as he possibly could. His hand hurt so bad, it felt like it was on fire. Fuck... what did he do that for?!

"You're nothing to me, just that reward. As soon as I get you back to Coloma with your dead parents, there ain't nothing stopping me from putting a bullet between your eyes." That was all he could think of for his response. He didn't have enough energy for this, he was tired and hungry and he wanted to rest without being worried if someone would try to kidnap Ciel again or not. That moment of silence made Sebastian's feel the tiniest bit of dread. He really wanted the kid to drop it, he didn't wanna fight him. Ciel just doesn't want to shut up, doesn't wanna drop it. At the moment when he made the decision to finally cut off Ciel's hair, that brat was faster than him and hit him with his closed fist across the face. Sebastian groaned from the pain, accidentally letting the knife fall out of his hand. "Tu pequeña puta...!" He cursed, while blood began to run out of his nose and into his mouth. He tried to keep it contained by cupping it with his hand but it didn't help. This had crossed the line. It's never the best to hit someone with anger issues. Eyes as red as his blood looked back at Ciel when his hand was removed. He spit blood down onto the ground, it fell onto his vest too. But he decided to fight back. His bloody hand squeezed into a fist and hit Ciel's right eye in return, so hard he was sure the boy will fall down from the force. He felt nothing but anger, he saw nothing but red. "I don't beat women but I beat whores like you."

As soon as his hand came into contact with Sebastian's cheek, he regretted it. What the fuck was he thinking, punching  the most brutal headhunter in all of the west?! All his anger dissipated in that second, and although it felt good, it was so fucking stupid. All he had to do was shut up to let the bastard cool off and be the bigger person. But of course, he couldn't. Ciel was just too prideful for that, he was furious at everything. If he knew that Sebastian was going to cut off his hair, he would have definitely gone quiet, just like last time. Seeing the blood that started to drip out of his nose made him feel even worse. He'd made Sebastian Michaelis _bleed_. Oh fuck. The man looked like was about to kill him. For a few seconds, his deep blue eyes shone with panic. Ciel wasn't as bulletproof as he thought. Anger could easily get the better of him, he had issues after all. There wasn't a lot stopping Sebastian from hurting him. When people were like this, reason didn't get to them: he'd act now and think later.  For the first time, the headhunter scared him. Truly scared him. The next thing he knew, there was a whole lot of pain in his right eye, and he was falling. He'd twisted around from the impact, and he was now falling forwards. Then everything went black. Right behind them was the river they'd bathed in, set with rocks and bushes and other plants. Ciel had fallen face first into one of the jagged boulders, unmoving. He hadn't even had time to react, to try and brace his fall. Blood started to coat the rugged surface, staining it red.


	11. Chapter 11

Usually hitting faces felt really satisfying, he loved hitting things but something felt extremely odd about hitting _Ciel's_ face. He didn't like it, not even the slightest. Sebastian even felt bad for doing that. It didn't feel right... It didn't feel like Ciel deserved it "Shit." He cursed he immediately got down on his knees to reach for the boy even though his own nose was still bleeding, wouldn't be surprising if it was broken too. But he didn't care because he was terrified that he might have killed Ciel because of their stupid argument. "Fuck..fuck." he kept cursing quietly and spitting on the ground from time to time. His shaky hands lifted Ciel up from the place he had fallen to and once he saw his face, his heart started beating. That scar which spread all across Ciel's right cheek looks like it will stay there permanently. It was bleeding a lot, from the hairline to the jaw. Gray mixed with red. But the worst part was the actual eye which couldn't even be seen anymore from all the blood. "Fuck, Ciel!" He shook his small body with in hope he will wake up. He let the bluenette lay on his lap. He honestly had no idea what to do.

Ciel had never hit anyone at all. Never punched, never slapped, and he'd definitely never shot anyone. Never even held a gun. His daddy had one in a safe in his bedroom, but it never needed taking out. Of course he'd seen it, touched it with his daddy's permission, but that was it. His mama didn't like violence, didn't want her precious son to mess around with a weapon like that. After all, he'd done just fine without knowing how. Ciel's body was so still. Eerily still, not even so much as a finger moving. The teenager was out cold, unconscious. All it took was for him to fall to get so seriously injured, it really did seem like Ciel was _that_ delicate. That's why you don't slap a headhunter, especially Sebastian Michaelis. Unfortunately, the teenager happened to hit his head on the sharpest bit: it cut deep, cutting from his forehead to his jawline: Including his eye. Everything was bleeding so much it was hard to see the actual injury. Ciel needed to go to the hospital, and quick. Breathing was shallow, eyelashes and hairline matted with blood. It was sluggishly dripping down his chin, onto the dirt and the rocks below. And when Sebastian laid him on his lap, it dripped onto his jeans. Who knew how bad it was? It was his eye after all, you couldn't tell how deep the actual cut was. No response was given to the shaking. This was serious, real serious.

Sebastian never felt such an ugliness in his soul for doing something as bad as this. He didn't want Ciel to die. For fucks sake, he really has anger problems. He kept shaking him but it felt like he was holding a dead body. So he left Ciel to lay down on the ground and ran to his saddlebag to take some bondages he had from earlier. He always had them, especially for Diablo and his knees. He returned back in the speed of a light and immediately began to bandage Ciel's head as best as he could. He mostly focused on covering the injured eye, putting new layers of bandages over and over again. But blood was coming out fast and it was pouring a lot. It broke trough each layer of bondage Sebastian wrapped around. At one point Ciel's pretty face couldn't even be seen anymore, just his healthy eye, nose and a bit of his mouth. Long hair falling out of everywhere. While doing that Sebastian was thinking of actually taking Ciel to the nearest hospital. One was half an hour away so maybe they could get there in time. The ravenette sometimes wiped away his own blood with the back of his hand while breathing heavily, not knowing what to do. He didn't panic but this time he felt like he should. Ciel must have hit his head hard. Real hard... Sebastian picked up the numb body and bent it over Diablo's back before he himself climbed on the saddle. Ciel was in front of him so Sebastian could hold him tight, again. It was literally the same position as before - Ciel's chest pressed against Sebastian's while both of them sat on the saddle. The older one ordered the animal to run fast. Well, as fast as their position allowed them to.

It seemed like Ciel really was cursed. All Sebastian did was punch him, that certainly wasn't enough to kill him. The most he intended was a bad bruise, to shut the teenager up. Now he could have murdered him. Of course... It was both of their faults. They were winding each other up, pointlessly arguing. Ciel crossed the line by slapping him. Then again, Sebastian had helped piss him off. The threats, the insults. It had gotten out of hand, blown out of proportion. Seemed that Ciel and Sebastian were the perfect pair to piss each other off, naturally getting on each other's nerves. It was deadly. The bandages were definitely helpful, the pressure slowed the bleeding and it prevented anything else from getting into it. Less likely to get infected or irritated that way. Would he be terrified of Sebastian when he came back around? Would he want to kill him? Truth is, they'd have no idea until Ciel woke up. He already regretted the argument and slapping the man. Who knows how he'd feel knowing that his entire face had been split open and his eye had been seriously damaged? Ciel's whole body was limp, dangling in Sebastian's arms as he carried him. He'd been unconscious more than he'd been awake today! On the way to the hospital, he didn't move. Didn't do anything other than breathe shallow. By the time they'd arrived, most of the bandages were blotched red with blood. 

Nurses had accepted Ciel immediately. This wasn't a fancy hospital, it was small but they still knew what they were doing. They left Sebastian all by himself in a waiting room, he was alone and that was the best. He missed being alone to be honest but also missed Ciel being next to him too. He didn't know why he was so scared that he will never wake up. It's not about money anymore... The doctors and surgeons had to stitch everything up but they were more than sure that the boy will be left blind on the damaged eye. Sebastian didn't know what to do. He took off his hat, he was all covered in his and Ciel's blood. It was hard to breathe, it was hard to swallow. It was hard to think about anything else but Ciel at this moment... 

Ciel was taken away to be put in a little bed in the middle of a small ward. Other people were getting similar treatment: suturing, cleaning wounds, removing bullets, anything that needed attention and work to be fixed. The nurses cleaned his would as best as they could, washed all the blood from his face after they'd finally stitched it all up and stopped the bleeding. By the end of it, Ciel was so pale. His face was white: he'd lost a lot of blood. Even with everything cleaned up and fixed, it still looked so messy. The gash almost straight, cutting straight through his eyelid. There was definitely damage... the iris was broken. The eye was scarred, a milkiness clouding over all of it. All the nurses could do was bandage it up, clean and a lot neater than Sebastian had. After all, there was no panic anymore, no rush, they could take their time. Once they'd made sure that Ciel was stable, they moved him into another ward to rest. It would be days before he was healthy enough to leave, he needed to recover from the loss of blood and make sure that his wound wasn't infected. It was at that moment where a nurse stepped out into the tiny little waiting area. A young blonde woman, bright green eyes. "Sir? The girl you brought in, she's stable. She lost a lot of blood and her eye is damaged really badly, but she's okay. You did a good job with the bandages." Luckily, she wasn't aware of who she was talking to. She didn't know this man was Sebastian Michaelis. She also didn't know that Ciel wasn't a girl at all. "You can see her if you want to."

Sebastian held his head in his hands while awaiting for the worst news to appear at some moment. He held so much inside of him, his head and soul that he didn't even know what does he feel anymore. Everything was mixed up and he couldn't think straight. He didn't care is someone going to steal their tent, their food, money. He just wanted to see both of these blue eyes again. It's his fault now that one of them was gone. The ravenette lifted up his head when he heard a voice, he almost flinched. "A..girl.." he repeated with his eyebrow raised. It actually made him smile how silly that sounded like. He stood up "I'm pretty sure he has a dick" and said while walking past her and searching for the room Ciel was in. Maybe the nurse should take him to his room. A curious man took a quick look trough each of small windows on doors in hope he will find that small idiot. 

The nurse had only been working at this little hospital for a few months: Elizabeth was new here. Still getting used to all of the procedures that taking care of patients required her to go through. She'd not yet taken a name of her patient, or an account of what happened. What with the severity of the injury, she'd been a little overwhelmed. The man who'd brought the patient here certainly looked distressed, and he had blood all over him! Letting him know that Ciel was alright seemed like a very important thing to do. Upon hearing that her patient was actually a male, her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I need to change the forms... I'm sorry, I just thought he was a girl with a flat chest." She admitted, definitely embarrassed. Elizabeth was just about to leave to do just that when she realised that she needed to take the man to the ward. "Oh, right this way, sir!" She said with a smile, leading Sebastian down the corridor and to the ward that Ciel was resting on. The boy was still unconscious, face all bandaged up and a little bag of saline attatched to him through a drip. "He's not awake yet, but he needs the rest. And he's going nowhere for at least a day or two." She informed him, just before opening the door for Sebastian to walk through. "I'll leave you to it."

Not gonna lie, Elizabeth is really the type of women Sebastian is interested in. She must be smart since she was a nurse, it would be hella nice to have such a smart wife. He smirked at her from time to time, a lot of men did probably. She is just so gorgeous... Sebastian's favourite hair colour is natural blonde like Lizzy's. He followed her behind, sometimes his look would fall down on her butt. Sebastian stood on the doorway when the door was opened and just stared at Ciel. All the joy from minutes ago fading away "That ain't happening, we gotta go. I need to take him back to Coloma" the man admited, finally looking down at the nurse but this time at her eyes, not her boobs or ass.

Elizabeth had noticed the way the man was looking at her, it made her blush. A few other men had done similar sort of things to her whilst she'd been working here. Staring at her boobs, wolf whistles, chatting her up. One man had even touched her ass! Of course, she'd do nothing other than blush: a naturally submissive woman in every way. Definitely not argumentative like Ciel. All Lizzie noticed were the flirty little smirks. She couldn't see that Sebastian was staring at her ass as she walked, not as if she'd do anything anyway. She was expecting the man to sit by the bedside, so she could attend to other patients and... well,  do her job. So it was a surprise when he started to protest whilst stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry sir, I've been told that he can't leave. We need to monitor him for signs of infection, his eye is extremely susceptible to it. If it gets infected, it will be serious. He'll definitely die if it gets infected, it's already scarred." She said politely, remembering that she still needed details. Taking out the form from earlier and a pen, she first corrected the gender. "Can you tell me Ciel's last name? And how did the injury happen?"

Sebastian had only focused on Ciel now, he didn't care about this so sexy nurse standing by his side. She isn't important. She isn't worth $5000 like Ciel is. The ravenette rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He will probably have to sleep in some hotel or some shit while waiting for this brat to recover. He didn't like the news about this eye either. It made him feel even more guilty. Sebastian didn't want to sit on his bed because they aren't even friends, it would be weird. "Damn.." he breathed out, still looking at the bluenette. But then his red eyes fell down on the nurse's face, slightly confused and nervous. "Uhh...Phantomhive." he replied. Sebastian wasn't sure should he tell the truth or make out some lie. Well it was his fault after all. He never got in trouble with the police or sheriff for killing after all. The man looked away and leaned a bit against the doorway "Well... We were fighting and..he hit me so I hit him back and.. he fell down and hit his head badly against some rock."

Elizabeth was a little disappointed that Sebastian had stopped staring at her boobs and smirking at him. The man was hot! Those muscles, those striking red eyes, that deep voice, the visible scars... b-but of course, the main focus was the patient! Elizabeth couldn't be thinking about flirting with this guy, she had a job to do, it was important. That still didn't stop her from pushing her arms together ever so slightly to make her boobs look bigger. Although Ciel still looked a bit of a mess with all those bandages and the blood-stained pyjamas, he looked a lot better. Neater. Blood was still in his hair, though. When Elizabeth heard the boy's last name, her eyes widened. "Phantomhive? As in Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive? Oh my, he's a long way from California..." Lizzie said sympathetically, definitely feeling bad for this boy. There was a 99% chance that he'd be blind in that eye. And hearing the cause of injury, she was definitely shocked. That little boy had tried to fight Sebastian? Did he have a death wish? Ciel was so dainty and... well, feminine. He had no chance up against Sebastian. Writing down what she'd been told, Lizzie gave the man a smile. "Okay, thank you sir. Someone else will come in a few hours to check Ciel's bandages. I have to go." And with a polite little smile, she left to see to someone else, leaving Ciel in the bed and Sebastian with him. 

Sebastian will definitely return back here someday to meet Lizzie, she was a hot chick! Damn, he wished he stared longer at her. But his eyes could only look at Ciel and his fucked up face. Even like this he was so pretty.. "Yeah, that's why we have to go back as soon as possible." He explained, sighing out. But before he knew it, Sebastian was left alone. Damn, next time he sees her there is no way Sebastian will resist in grabbing her butt. It was slightly awkward to be left here all by himself with Ciel only in this room, two other beds were lonely. Maybe he could even sleep in the hospital until Ciel gets better. The ravenette slowly came closer to the bed, put his had down on the sheets and took a seat on a chair next to the bed, slowly. Is Ciel going to be scared of him now? Will he be mad? Will he stop talking to him forever? Honestly, Sebastian was scared to find out. So he just appreciated the moment when this annoying brat was asleep and finally fucking quiet.

Lizzie definitely liked the sight of Sebastian. A big strong man, tall and dastardly handsome. She certainly wouldn't mind having a night with him! He looked like he was excelling in all the right places, if you know what I mean. Damn, if she didn't have to be doing her job right now, she'd certainly be flirting with him. Elizabeth gave Sebastian a little cheeky smile before disappearing with her forms. She'd try to be the one to check Ciel's bandages just so she could talk to him again. If only she knew that he was the most brutal headhunter in the West. The town this hospital was in was quite a small one, there were always spare beds in the hospital. And with Lizzie taking a liking to Sebastian, he'd probably let her use one if he asked. It wasn't exactly the right protocol, but as long as nobody found out, no one would care. As for how Ciel could react, no one could say for sure. Well, he definitely wasn't going to be happy about it, that was for sure. It could either be anger and even more hatred, or pure fear. It was a big injury, and a very visible one. At least they had beds here.

Just like Sebastian expected, but wished it wasn't possible, Ciel didn't wake up that day. He must have hit his head pretty hard to the point he damaged more than just his eye and skin. His brain definitely still wasn't ready to wake up from the injury. It might take days until he wakes up which sucks. Sebastian told the nurse not to let _anyone_ except her and the doctor near Ciel while he was away back to their tent. He packed their stuff but quickly washed himself in the river before returning back to the town along with Ciel's horse. Luckily no one had tried to steal anytime from them while they were gone. Sebastian was planning on sleeping in the hotel next to the hospital and he accidentally told that to Lizzie trough their small conversation about Ciel's health which gave the nurse an idea. She let him stay in the hospital to sleep just one bed away from Ciel's. Poor boy looked like he was dead from the distance. Sebastian had his bed in the corner and Ciel had his next to the window. He took off his vest, gloves and hat leaving them aside and shamelessly unbuttoned few buttons on a white shirt which smelled of sweat. Women found that smell mixed with liquor really masculine and attractive so Sebastian didn't kind this at all. He is a man after all. He is supposed to smell that way. But no matter how heavy the day was, the headhunter couldn't sleep. He kept staring at the bluenette who was motionlessly sleeping on the bed and secretly hoped he will at least move his hand or finger. But unfortunately, Sebastian's little quiet praying didn't help. He sighed, closing his eyes and facing the wall. He could at least try to fall asleep tonight.

Just like Elizabeth said, she came to redress Ciel's bandages and check his health a few hours later, at the end of the day. Apart from the fact that the teenager hadn't woken up, everything seemed okay. Right now it didn't look like anything was infected. Ciel didn't have a fever. That was good, if anything got infected, he probably wouldn't survive. It wasn't like a hand or a foot, they wouldn't just be able to cut it off. Through hitting his head, the doctors suspected a concussion, and a bad one at that. They also had to make sure his brain wasn't damaged, but there wasn't a lot they could do about that other than wait for him to wake up. When Sebastian gave the blonde nurse the orders, she listened. No one tried to visit Phantomhive anyway. Still, at least that was a way of getting a little closer to the mysterious man. Once he'd came back and seen that Ciel was perfectly fine, it put Elizabeth in his good books. So had letting him sleep in the hospital. No one needed the bed, why not? And he was just so goddamn sexy, Lizzie wanted to see more of him. This wasn't what she was supposed to be doing on the job, but she just couldn't help it, it was fun flirting with each other. As for women loving the smell of liquor and sweat, she wasn't an exception. So when she came into the ward to check on Ciel one last time, she almost swooned. There he was, shirt all unbuttoned, showing his strong chest. God, she wanted him to touch her... Elizabeth was a grown woman, she'd had sex before. One of those women who truly believed that it was her role to serve men, she was perfectly fine with that. "Sorry sir, just need to take one last look at him for the night." She said with a smile, bending over Ciel's bed to check his pulse and his temperature. She couldn't help but point her butt in Sebastian's direction a little bit.

Sebastian heard slow clicking of shoes walking towards the room and trough the door so he opened his eyes to see that pretty young woman again. A weak smile immediately spreading over his lips when he saw her. He kept looking at and didn't even respond to what she said. Oof..she had a nice backside, it felt like Elizabeth was teasing him by bending over like that. Sebastian, just like anything other jerk, started at her lower back. He caught his lip between his teeth and haven't noticed that he might have stared for too long. Sebastian swallowed, he had completely forgotten about Ciel at this point even if he was just on the other side of the room. "I was hit too.. on my nose. Maybe I need a nurse to check on me as well.." he smirked.

She did have to bend over like that, the beds were a little too low down. Then again, she wasn't just happening to push her butt up right in Sebastian's face. Elizabeth was definitely teasing him. Well, it wasn't like her uniform was short, her dress reached her shins. He wasn't actually seeing anything but the slight outline of her panties. Looking behind her for a split second, a cheeky smile and a soft blush formed on Elizabeth's face when she saw. My, this was too fun. Hopefully she Wouldn't get too carried away. But when Sebastian asked for a checkup, she giggled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you too. I'll clean all that blood off your face." She said with a smile, a slight teasing tone to her voice. So when she made sure that Ciel was okay, she took out a little cloth and ran it under warm water, stading next to Sebastian's bed. Gently holding his chin up, she gently started dabbing it at the top of Sebastian's lip. "Hmm... It certainly looks a little sore. Does it hurt?" She asked sweetly, her boobs directly in Sebastian's line of sight. That genuinely was because of the fact that he was sat down. "This little thing did that to you?" Lizzie asked, referring to Ciel. "You must be pretty good at riling people up~" She hummed gently, referring to anger, but the look on her face suggested something less innocent too.

Sebastian looked up at the girl when she agreed on taking care of him. He felt confident, just like every time he was near some women. "Do you ever go home?You've been working since i came here" he asked while Elizabeth was preparing a cloth for this strong man too. He could feel a weird warmness waving trough his body when she came to his bed and started to clean his blood away. Sebastian had a drunken smile on, eyes half lided and head slightly tilted backwards since she held his chin anyway. Of course he couldn't help but to look down at her chest a bit. Every single part of her was covered with layers of clothes, that's just how nurse uniforms are. She had a long skirt, long sleeved shirt and an apron over it, kind of looking more like a cook than a nurse. "A bit" he admitted, looking up at her face again. Surprisingly, it hurt when Ciel hit him even if he was a weak ass faggot. When Lizzy mentioned Ciel, Sebastian for a moment looked at his direction before his eyes were laid on her face again. She was so pretty, like an angel.. her hair was neatly tied in a low ponytail behind. "I'm the best at that." he smirked a bit before hissing quietly from pain when she tapped the most painful spot on his nose.

Elizabeth already knew that Sebastian was good with women. A handsome man like that, who wouldn't be impressed by him? She could clearly see that he was confident: those smirks, the way his voice was unwavering, how he stared at her boobs and her ass without shame. "I'm working a night shift tonight, luckily for me~" She giggled flirtaciously. Sebastian's presence was certainly going to make this shift a whole lot better. Maybe they'd even get up to something naughty...? Elizabeth certainly wouldn't be opposed to that, that was for sure. Of course, it was hard to be all teasing when almost every inch of her body was covered up! You couldn't even see any cleavage, luckily her boobs were big and that could be seen even with her prudish uniform. Hopefully that was enough for Sebastian to be interested. Elizabeth cleaned all the blood away as gently as possible, making sure not to press on any more than she needed to. Her touch was delicate. She frowned when Sebastian admitted that it hurt. "You poor thing. Unfortunately I can't give you any painkillers since you aren't a patient, but I can kiss it better for you." She teased, the smallest hint of a smirk on her lips. Especially when Sebastian agreed that he was the best at riling people up. "Oh, I'm sure you are, handsome..~" Lizzie giggled, placing a hand on Sebastian's forearm. "I think your nose might be fractured, but apart from that, there's nothing to worry about."

Anyone would go all crazy about Lizzie, she was just so beautiful with perfect natural curves. Sebastian didn't want to take eyes off her and for the first time he wanted to bang some woman out of fun, not out of anger. It would be the first time that he will fuck someone who isn't a whore. Blonde girls are the best in his opinion, especially when they have bright big eyes just like Elizabeth. She is warming him up even if his shirt was almost all the way unbuttoned. The ravenette tilted his head on a side, still smirking. Who wouldn't want a kiss from her? "I'm up for anything a nurse thinks will help me." Now the real question is...is Elizabeth going to kiss him on the place where it hurts or his lips? Honestly, he wished he could have her lips against his dick now. Sebastian's hand carefully rubbed up her thigh while toying with his lower lip a bit, his eyes following where his hand was going. "If you ain't sure then maybe you should take a better look.." he teased in return, giving her thigh a slight squeeze. Sebastian was strong so even if it seemed like a gentle squeeze to him, it wasn't _that_ gentle. It was hard enough to show he was the dominant one.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth knew that she was pretty: she'd been told that all her life by a lot of men. Curvy, perfect skin, bright eyes, a pretty face. And of course, big boobs and a nice little ass. She'd received a few more dirty compliments too... Flirting with Sebastian was starting to make the young nurse a little warm too. It was the way he was smirking at her like that, so casually staring at her boobs. Sebastian's appearance alone was enough to make any woman a little flustered! So rough around the edges, wild and untamed. The way he played along with her teasing made Lizzie know that Sebastian was up for this too. "It'll definitely help, I've been told I give good kisses." Lizzie chuckled gently, putting the cloth on the side when Sebastian was all cleaned up. He looked a  lot better. Feeling a large hand start to rub at her thigh made Elizabeth warmer still. Mostly between her legs. As she promised, she leaned in and gave the man a little kiss to his lips. It only lasted a second or two. And when she leaned back, their faces were closer than before. "There. All better." She said sweetly, focusing on Sebastian's hand rubbing up her thigh. God, that squeeze made her heart jump slightly. So dominant... "Maybe I should. You should show me...~" Elizabeth said softly, her voice containing a slight tint of arousal. Her hand still held Sebastian's forearm. From all the teasing, the man had already started to get her a little wet. This would be easy.

This was so hot, Sebastian had never fucked in a hospital before. He actually never fucked anywhere if it isn't a whorehouse. This is definitely going to be a great experience. Sebastian could feel his cock waking up, just looking at Elizabeth sent adrenaline trough his entire body. God...he loved women so much. He loved to touch them, to hold them, to fuck them... Fuck Ciel and fuck this shit, he will never lay a single look at Ciel's body again. The ravenette leaned into the kiss with his eyes closed. He wished it lasted longer though. It's been so long since someone had kissed him, probably years since then. It felt so weird to be kissed but incredibly good. "I'm still not feeling good, nurse.." he said softly, faking sickness with a smile. It was fun to roleplay. "It hurts a lot.. I think I need a special treatment" Sebastian teased again with his had rubbing up her waist and finally cupping her perfect, rounded breast. He nibbled his lip while looking at what his nasty hand was doing. He squeezed it, it was so soft on the touch. Fuck.. Sebastian missed this a lot. "Can you help me..?" His red eyes looked up at her face when he sat up on his free elbow. He looked like a helpless puppy, desperate for more attention.

Lizzie had never done anything sexual at work before! It was wrong, she needed to be taking care of patients. But Sebastian was just so damn hot... Elizabeth wanted his hands on her. She wanted to be on his dick. God, he was so hot... It was just easy to know that he had a big cock. Thinking about what they were about to do started to make Elizabeth get turned on, feeling the slight wetness between her legs. No man had ever gotten her so excited with just teasing. Of course Elizabeth wanted more than just that little kiss, but they'd get to that soon. It was just all part of the fun, part of the act. The woman put on a sympathetic little frown upon hearing that Sebastian still didn't feel good. "Oh, really? I think you need some special treatment too." Her hand squeezed Sebastian's bicep a little, before moving to rest it on his chest. Having her boob cupped made a rush of excitement run through her body. The squeeze to it made her throb gently. God, Lizzie was so wet... By now, the woman was blushing submissively, gladly letting Sebastian's hand fondle her breast. "Of course I can help you...~" Then, Elizabeth rested her hand on the man's head, acting like she was checking his health. "Oh, I know the exact treatment you need." She began, leaning in to his ear. "You need sex." At that point, she started to unbutton her uniform.

Sebastian's thumb rubbed over the nipple he could feel underneath all those clothes. God..he couldn't wait to see her without all those clothes finally... But her beautiful curves already gave him an image of what's underneath. He was so excited, his entire body was sweating and he just wanted to rip off all the clothes which were stopping him from touching bare skin. The man leaned into her touch when she checked his temperature. His body was hot, really fucking warm. But what made his cock twitch was the whisper in his ear. Sebastian wasn't a patient person but it felt wrong to do anything to Lizzie which she wouldn't like. She isn't a whore, she is a smart woman, a nurse. "Do you treat every patient like this?" He asked, tilting his head on a side. Sebastian's hand went back to slowly slid down the hairtie and let that golden hair free "If you do then this ain't gonna be so special" he smirked.

Truly, it had been a little while since Lizzie had sex. She was a young woman, she had needs. And how could she resist such a sexy man like Sebastian? How could anyone not want to get touched up by this absolute godsend? Just having his hand squeeze her boob made her want him. Was Sebastian hard...? Was he horny already too? Well, by how hot his forehead was, it seemed that way. It sent a shiver through Elizabeth's body. Having her nipples rubbed sent a slight bit of pleasure to them. After a Few seconds, they were erect, poking through her uniform. Elizabeth definitely wanted this, even if it was so risky to do this here... She was too horny to turn Sebastian down. No one could turn Sebastian down. She'd never done this before. "No, this is only your special treatment. How could I turn such a sexy man like you down? You've already excited me...~" She admitted eith a blush, slipping off her apron and taking off her shirt. Her nipples were even more visible now there was only her underwear covering them. In a few seconds, her skirt was off too. Biting her bottom lip gently, she drew the curtains around Sebastian's bed. Shyly, she started to sit on the man's lap.

Sebastian wasn't surprised that he managed to turn Elizabeth on. As far as he knew, no girl had ever rejected him. Maybe it was because he always fucked whores who had to fuck with whoever comes over. There was something different in Lizzy which Sebastian really liked. Sexy... Sebastian didn't think he was sexy but a compliment definitely pleased him and made him chuckle. "I don't believe I excited you." The ravenette said while watching Elizabeth getting undressed "...You gotta show me." These words rolled down his tongue. His wine red eyes had what to see now. And he was right. Elizabeth was so fucking hot. The older ones looked up at her breathlessly when she was sat on his lap and at first he didn't so anything. "I guess you like living on the edge." His hands rubbed up both of her thighs and waist until they reached the undershirt, sliding it up trough the process. "Do you know who I am?" He was lucky that there was a curtain around them. Who knows what would Sebastian think of his own self if his eyes laid down on Ciel just for a moment while they fucked. God, that would be embarrassing.

Elizabeth had never seen a man she'd wanted to touch her as much as Sebastian. She wanted him to touch her all over, squeeze her boobs, run his fingertips over her wetness... God, Sebastian was so hot. Surely he knew that. Even his chuckle was arousing. Lizzie blushed harder with those red eyes watching her undress. The order made her nibble on her lower lip gently. Taking one of Sebastian's hands, Lizzie slowly lead it to her pussy, pressing his fingers against it so he could feel the wetness through her underwear. Just having a hand touching her arousal made her hornier. Sebastian's other hand was allowed to trail up her thigh and slip up her undershirt. "Mhmm. The danger is kind of a turn on...~" She admitted, her hand still keeping Sebastian's pressed against her pussy. The question he asked was confusing, but she was too horny to care. "Well, I know that you're Sebastian and I know that you're a huge turn on." Lizzie replied, rubbing the man's shirt. Her other hand started to undo the top part of her underwear. Shyly, she slipped it off, revealing her boobs. Perfectly rounded and big, nipples all hard. "You can touch me..."

The reason why Sebastian asked that weird question was because he wanted to see does she even know who is she messing up with. If she knew, maybe she shouldn't have been this free with him. Sebastian sat up on the bed a bit, his back leaned against his fluffy pillows. He looked at her when she gave him an answer and that made him smirk even more. He felt his hand being pressed between her legs and oh god, she was so wet and warm. It made his breath hitch. Two of his fingers pushed against the wet hole over her underwear, just to tease her while other one squeezed her breast even harder under her undershirt. The man leaned in, his lips brushing over her ear so she could even hear him breathing so heavily. "You have absolutely no idea who are you playing with." He gave her soft skin a kiss before leaning backwards against the pillows with a smile. At that point she had unbuttoned her undershirt and Sebastian had never seen such a perfect pair of boobs before. Elizabeth was literally a girl of his dreams. His eyes half opened while staring at the flesh of her chest, one of his hands already massaging one of them in circles and making sure to push one nipple hardly "Fuck.." he sighed. Sebastian honestly wanted to have his face between them, or even his dick. He wanted to feel them but in other way than just grabbing them. Sebastian's hand which was down there quickly pushed his fingers against and slightly under the hole while with a thumb messing with her sensitive clit.

The nurse was oblivious to the fact that the man underneath her was the most deadly headhunter in all of America. All she saw was a really hot guy who wanted her as much as she wanted him. What was the harm in a little sex? As long as none of the doctors found out, it was fine. Doctors very rarely came into wards, only if the nurses found something alarming or different when they checked on the patients. Ciel was all fine, no one would come in here. Elizabeth was straddling Sebastian's hips, now in nothing but the bottom half of her underwear. Sebastian had definitely excited her, her wetness was leaking through them, all warm and sticky. "See? You got me turned on." Lizzie stated, her breath hitching too as those fingers pressed up against her hole. It made her pussy throb gently, rubbing herself over them ever so slightly. It had been too long since she was touched there. Having her boob squeezed too made her moan ever so slightly, shivering at the hot breaths Sebastian gave in her ear. "It doesn't matter, I just want you to touch me...~" Elizabeth admitted, rubbing herself against Sebastian's hand even more to try and push him into giving into his desires. A little gasp was drawn from her when the man pushed her nipple so roughly, but she soon relaxed when that thumb started rubbing her clit. "Mmm...~ That feels good already.." Lizzie breathed out, grinding her clit against the finger. Sebastian's hands were working magic with her body, she wanted to take his cock out then and there. Resting her hands on Sebastian's legs, she leaned back a little to give him a clearer view, still grinding into the hand pleasuring her. No man had ever touched her like this.

God, her moan was so pretty. Sebastian wished they were in some place where you could be as loud as they please, not in a hospital where even heavy breathing was echoing through halls. Well, Sebastian didn't care if anyone heard them but it would be a trouble for Elizabeth if someone did. The ravenette kind of started falling for her. If they keep meeting each other often then maybe they could grow our a relationship one day. But firstly he needs to get rid of that gay brat... Oh yeah, Ciel is still there. But Sebastian didn't give a single fuck about him either. Seeing Elizabeth so needy and moving her hips against his hand was hot. He was definitely hard by now. He knew his hands did wonders to people's bodies. He was told that a lot before. Sebastian nibbled his lower lip a lot while watching his hand finding its way under the waistband of the girl's underwear. She wasn't perfectly shaved but that wasn't going to stop Sebastian from having sex with her tonight. Only whores shaved anyway, they were anticipating sex. "Who would say such a pretty nurse could be like this.." the man whispered trough heavy breathing right before pushing his three fingers in easily. She was a grown woman, in her late 20s, he was sure she could take it. The hand started doing the movement which made every girl cum in seconds. He didn't move in and out but back and forth, fingers knuckles deep so Sebastian was sure he was touching that spot. The headhunter wanted to see her falling apart on top of him.

Being quiet was certainly going to be a challenge, Elizabeth already knew that. Just from the way he was rubbing her through her underwear, she knew that he was experienced. Also from the way he was so relaxed and confident around her, even when things turned sexual. This was gonna be a good fuck... just what she needed. Lizzie just had to keep her mouth shut or she'd get fired. There was definitely a connection between the two of them, an instant attraction. This could turn into something more, it would just take a lot of work. Sebastian was a traveller after all, never stayed in one place for too long. Elizabeth was definitely needy, the little rubs against her clit were making her feel so warm inside. Men never did this to her, just wanted their own pleasure. Seemed that Sebastian enjoyed pleasuring his women. They'd already established how wet she was, and now the rest of her body was getting warm too. Sebastian's hands were big, skilled and rough, perfect against her throbbing arousal. In fact, she was about to pause to take off her underwear when that hand slipped inside. She could feel his fingers perfectly against her flesh, blushing harder. And then those three fingers made their way inside all at once. Lizzie had to slap a hand over her mouth to muffle the moan she gave, so full already! It hurt too...  but the way Sebastian moved them inside of her, it made her thighs tremble, the hand glued to her mouth as more hot moans were earned. God, this felt so good! All three of those fingers curling, eyebrows furrowing as she dealt with the sensation. Green eyes were now glazed over with pleasure, only making her drip all over Sebastian's hand. Her hole began to twitch involuntarily, squeezing the fingers that were bringing her so much pleasure. She'd never experienced this before.

Sebastian was indeed a traveller but that was only because he didn't have an exact reason to stay longer than a day in some town and he also needed to run around to kill some bad boys. If he had a reason or where to stay, he would. The way his hand moved so quickly forced a wet sound to echo trough the almost empty room. It wasn't loud but it was noticeable and definitely pleasing for listening to. God... Sebastian was rock hard against the zipper of his pants. It was like a wild animal wanting to get out of the cage. When the ravenette felt how close she was and at the moment when it felt the best, he stopped and pulled out with a smirk. She will feel her orgasm better if he delays it one or two times. "Liked that, babygirl?" Sebastian never gives nicknames but this one suited her a lot. Her blonde hair slightly covering her face which made her look even sexier. His index finger, wet with her precum, leaned against her plum lips and spread the liquid over the lower one. Elizabeth was so beautiful... like really. But Sebastian being who he was, he didn't want to admit it. "Wish I met you at some saloon instead." he grinned.

Of course, Lizzie didn't know that Sebastian was a traveller. She knew nothing about him, other than the fact that he was heading to California with Ciel. To be honest, she didn't care. A one night stand didn't need any more information, all she needed to get to know was Sebastian's cock. The wet sounds that those fingers were making inside of her pussy was such a turn on, all lewd and dirty. Reminded Elizabeth of just how wet she was. If Sebastian continued fucking her with his fingers like this for even a few seconds longer, she was going to cum! Lizzie could feel it, the hot climax building inside of her. Sebastian's fingers were so fucking skilled! Of course, the hand over her mouth didn't do the best job of silencing Lizzie's high pitched moans, getting more intense the closer she got to cumming. Fuck, this was gonna feel so good! Just as her orgasm was about to take over... The fingers were gone. She actually whined at the lack of pleasure, feeling empty. Now she was definitely warm, panting gently as her oncoming orgasm subsided. "Oh my gosh, that was so good~ I _loved_ that. You got a gift..." Lizzie told him, voice heavy and thick with arousal. She'd never been throbbing as much as this. When the wet fingers were presented to he lips, she licked it up shyly, the taste familiar to her. You could see how wet she was, the product of her arousal dripping from that hole. Honestly, with skills like that, Sebastian could do whatever the fuck he wanted!

Sebastian was still dressed up in his usual clothes and unbuttoned shirt and he was so hot he wanted to rip them off. He watched how elegantly Elizabeth licked up her juices he'd put on her lips. She still had dignity even when she was like this. That's why Sebastian liked her. She is way different from whores. The man didn't mind her dripping on his pants. His clothes were all soaked with blood and mud anyway, no one would notice some pussy juice. Silently, Sebastian cupped her face and began to slowly let his hand travel down her neck. His strong hand tightly wrapped around her throat and squeezed softly. That's when he pulled her down into a kiss, literally dragging her by throat. He wasn't choking her. If he was, they wouldn't be able to kiss. The headhunter kissed her with so much dominance, immediately showing her who is the boss. His mouth was wider than hers so he easily started to swallow her tongue and lips. It was a rough, emotionless kiss, an adult one. A messy one too. Sebastian still didn't believe he was holding an angel in his hands which were now both gripping on her big butt.

Lizzie was now completely naked, nothing hiding her body from the eyes of the hungry man underneath her. Sebastian could see everything: it made her feel sosubmissive, blushing intently. This sex was going to be mind-blowing, she could already tell. Five minutes in and Lizzie was a mess, pussy dripping juices, clit throbbing and hard. She had no idea that sex could feel this good. She wanted to strip Sebastian too, to finally see how big his cock was. Licking up her own juices from Sebastian's fingers was hot, tasting her own Arousal. She'd never been so horny. She focused on the hand travelling to her throat, gasping as she was dragged in. Sebastian had full control over her: he was fully in control. Whatever he asked for, Lizzie would have to do. For this little one night stand, Sebastian owned her. The feeling of pure submission she felt when the man started to dominate her with his tongue, it made her knees weak. Leaning in a little so she was sat on his crotch, Lizzie rested her hands against his chest, swirling her tongue around his. How can he be so dominant in a simple kiss? And as her butt was held like that, she couldn't help the needy little moan she gave. It was time for her to please Sebastian just like a good woman should, time to progress things a bit. Hands slipped down to undo the zipper, gently tugging down those jeans till they were sat around his knees.

Sebastian forced her into grinding against him, his hands held her ass to tight and pushed her back and forth. He was breathing heavily into the kiss, his breath still tasting from liquor he had before coming here. He drank a lot you could say. He kicked off his boots and completely got rid off his jeans with his legs, now only in a pair of boxers and a shirt. Personally, he hated taking everything off him. He felt too exposed when he was naked during sex so he will make sure to keep these two pieces of clothing on him. His entire body was something only his lover should see and since he didn't have that, he didn't want to take everything off. The headhunter broke the kiss and with a lot of energy pinned Elizabeth down on the bed. Her back was facing his chest while both of them were laying on the same side. Sebastian always fucked from behind. No exception this time either. An arm hugged her from behind, his hand massaging her breast again while other hand went down between her wet and sweaty thighs, rubbing the entire palm over the thing. Not to mention how his lips sucked each part of her neck and cheek. Sebastian literally wanted to eat her whole. He was the rare kind of man to get satisfaction from pleasuring his women. Now it was his time to grind against her. His hips humped her from behind against her ass, just giving her a reference of what is it going to look like when they get to the point of actual fucking.

Lizzie loved how Sebastian was so incredibly dominant. Forcing her to grind like that, getting the pleasure he wanted from her. That's what her role as a woman was: to please men. That's why they had pussies. It was her job to relieve Sebastian, to give him his much needed release. Through the kiss, Elizabeth could taste the faint taste of that liquor. It was definitely pleasant. As the headhunter started to strip, Lizzie stopped straddling him so he could take off his jeans. It was so easy to see that bulge through his underwear now. He was so fucking big. Just seeing that made her salivate a little bit. She wanted it in her. Her moth, her pussy, between her boobs, whatever! As long as it made Sebastian feel good. The nurse reached out and ran a hand over it, tracing the length and giving the man a bit of friction. About to do the same thing again, Lizzie gasped as she was pinned to the bed, pushing her ass out a little bit for the sight. Oh god, he was touching her again. Having her boob held (although not pleasurable) was enough to make her hum. And at the palm rubbing itself over her most sensitive area, of course it made her moan gently into the pillow.

Elizabeth should be scared of him. She didn't know anything about Sebastian and what is he capable of doing and saying. He could insult her, be too rough, do things she didn't like just for the sake of his own pleasure. And she wouldn't be able to do anything other than taking everything in. After all, women exist to please men. To cook, clean, fuck, while men are out working the entire day and keeping the family protected. That's just how it is. His fingers hardly pressed onto her clit, and he rubbed it quickly. This time he will let her reach her limit so he could fuck the shit out of her while she was overwhelmed and crying from pleasure. His hand only rubbed there for now, other one pinching her nipple. He completely had her trapped now. Sebastian continued to breathe into her ear and quietly growled when he was told what to do. They aren't going to change positions under any circumstances. "I'm making the rules and I will do whatever the fuck I want. You are so damn needy." The man hissed under her small ear. He wasn't as rude as he would be with Ciel. Ahh... Ciel. Yeah... he is still there, isn't he?


End file.
